Ma Vie Sans Toi
by Novalie
Summary: Sakura a décidé de fuire devant la danger. Mais après cinq ans, Shaolan revient dans sa vie. Le laisseratelle approché? FIC TERMINÉE
1. CHAPITRE I

**CHAPITRE 1**

**LA MORT DE SAKURA, LA NAISSANCE DE FENG**

- Il n'est pas question que je permette cela, cria Sakura en se levant subitement du fauteuil où elle était assise.

Sakura était dans le salon familial. Son père et son frère la regardaient tristement. Il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce et c'était ses paroles qui énervaient la jeune femme, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Sakura, je ne vois pas d'autre chose à faire. Il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve avant que tu sois prête, dit justement celui-ci.

La jeune femme tournait en rond dans le salon. Quatre années avaient passé depuis qu'elle était devenue maîtresse des cartes. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, juste un peu grandit. Elle avait toujours la même coupe de cheveux. C'était toujours la même bonne Sakura, toujours aussi dynamique et souriante. Même le départ de Shaolan n'avait réussi à miner son caractère puisqu'ils se parlaient et s'écrivaient à toutes les semaines. Sakura arrêta de tourner en rond et fit face aux trois hommes.

- Je vais réfléchir à tout ça et je vous donnerais la réponse demain soir, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Sakura partit en direction du parc. Elle alla s'assirent dans les balançoires. Quand elle n'allait pas, c'était toujours dans ce parc qu'elle venait se recueillir. C'est d'ailleur ici que Shaolan l'avait consolé après sa déclaration à Yukito. Lorsqu'elle y revenait, c'est comme si Shaolan était là pour la consoler, l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Et maintenant, la décision qu'elle avait à prendre ce soir-là, changera le reste de sa vie.

Eriol était arrivé le matin même à Tomoéda avec de mauvaise nouvelle. Un parent du côté paternel de Clow Read était devenu un peu fou et était tombé du côté de la magie noire. Ses pouvoirs magiques étaient devenus beaucoup plus puissants avec l'aide d'un démon. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissants que ceux de Sakura. Maintenant. Il voulait avoir le contrôle des cartes pour amener le chaos sur la terre.

Mais la jeune fille avait un avantage puisque le descendant ne savait pas où la trouver. Ceci permettait à la jeune fille de s'entraîner avec Eriol pour devenir beaucoup plus forte. Par contre, Eriol savait que le descendant connaissait le nom de la nouvelle maîtresse donc pouvait très vite la retrouver. Eriol avait trouvé une solution pour leur permettre d'avoir tout le temps qu'ils veuillent, tuer Sakura Kinomoto.

Bien sûr, ils allaient créer une illusion pour faire croire à tous que Sakura était morte. Sakura avait de la difficulté avec cette idée puisqu'elle devrait aller ensuite en Angleterre pour s'entraîner avec Eriol. Le plus dur pour elle, c'est que seulement Fujitaka, Toya, Eriol et Kaho seraient au courant qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment morte. Elle devrait se séparer de tous ses amis, mais surtout ne pouvait rien dire à Shaolan.

Une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Sakura. Elle releva la tête et se jeta dans les bras de Toya en pleurant. Toya lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais vous revoir toi et papa !

- On va se revoir quand tout sera terminer. Tu auras une nouvelle identité, mais au moins l'on pourra se voir.

- Je vais être dans un autre pays, je parle très mal en anglais de plus !

Toya rit doucement de la réflexion de son petit monstre. Elle allait tellement lui manquer. Un long moment de silence suivit seulement brisé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

- Toya, comment je vais faire pour ne plus jamais revoir Shaolan. Je l'aime tellement.

- Vous n'étiez peut-être pas destinés à être ensemble dans cette vie...

- Tu ne me réconforte pas beaucoup, là !

- On ne sait jamais, il va peut-être être appeler à te rencontrer dans ta nouvelle identité.

Eriol était dans l'encastrement de la porte de la chambre à Sakura. Il regardait la jeune femme assise sur son lit avec l'ourson, que Shaolan lui avait fait, devant elle. Kéro regardait tristement sa maîtresse. L'illusion avait parfaitement marché. Les policiers étaient aux salons pour expliquer à Fujitaka que le taxi, que sa fille avait pris pour aller vois son grand-père, avait perdu tout contrôle et s'était fait emboutir par une camionnette. Sakura Kinomoto était morte sur le coup. Maintenant c'est Feng Segawa, une anglaise d'origine japonaise, qui partait avec Eriol. Tout était prêt pour le départ, ils partiraient après les funérailles. Eriol devait absolument y assister. Toya devait annoncer la nouvelle à Tomoyo et Shaolan. À la pensée de son amoureux, la jeune femme fut très déprimée. Le jeune homme avait appelé la veille, Sakura avait dû faire comme s'il allait pouvoir se revoir. Elle avait eu toutes les difficultés à ne pas tout lui avouer. Elle avait fini le téléphone en larme.

- Sakura, les autorités sont parties. Tu peux faire tes adieux avant que l'on aille à l'hôtel.

- Tu ne dois plus m'appeler comme ça. Mon nom est Feng.

- Je le sais. Je vais m'habituer.

Sakura se leva, laissant l'ourson de Shaolan derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait l'apporter avec elle puisque Feng Segawa ne connaissait pas Shaolan Li. Les adieux des Kinomoto fut des plus déchirant.

La pluie tombait sur Tomoéda comme autant de larme. Comme si le ciel pleurait la mort de Sakura ! Des larmes silencieuses coulaient doucement sur les joues de Shaolan. Tomoyo ainsi que tous les amis de Sakura étaient à ses côtés, pleurant doucement en écoutant le prêtre. Shaolan ne comprenait pas comment sa Sakura avait pu trouver la mort dans un accident aussi bête. Après l'enterrement, il allait entrer dans un temple bouddhisme en inde. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir avant d'avoir trouvé une certaine paix. C'est en observant le monde autour de lui qu'il remarqua Eriol à l'écart. À côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme, elle avait un foulard sur la tête ainsi que des lunettes fumées. Comme si elle se sentait observer, la jeune femme regarda dans la direction de Shaolan. Elle se mit à avancer dans sa direction, rapidement Eriol l'arrêtait et lui dit quelques chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais il sentit tout autour d'elle un sortilège d'Eriol pour cacher ses pouvoirs magiques. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Lorsqu'il voulut aller y voir de plus près les deux avait disparut. Mais qui pouvait-elle être ?

* * *

_Alors voici ma première fanfics. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre... Pour tout commentaire que se soit pour me lancer des fleurs ou le pot vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton à gauche._


	2. CHAPITRE II

Disclaimer : Désoler je l'ai oublié la dernière fois. Donc tous les merveilleux personnages de Card Captor Sakura ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent tous (vraiment je peux pas en avoir un petit) à CLAMP. J'ai enprunté les personnages pour mon fanfic, je promet de les rendre dans un bon état et en bonne santé après. (Enfin peut-être que je vais les garder pour moi) Je ne reçois pas d'argent (malheureusement) pour écrire cette histoire. En passant , je n'ai pas l'intention de répété ce disclaimer à tous les chapitres, je ne recevrai pas plus d'argent plus tard alors ne me poursuivé pas. 

Shaolan : Au secours.... On nous a kidnappés...

Novalie : CHUUUUTTTT ! ! ! ! Sinon je vais te laisser attaché encore pour deux heures.

Shaolan : Elle est folle il ne faut pas la croire... Elle n'a pas l'intention de nous rendre, elle veut nous garder pour son usage personnel.

Novalie : Juste pour mon histoire aller soit courageux...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : ****SHAOLAN**

La vue y était splendide. Un monastère perché sur une montagne, surplombant tous les environ, il était presque inaccessible. En fait, seulement ceux possédant des pouvoirs magiques pouvaient trouver la manière d'y accéder. C'était en sorte un test pour pouvoir avoir l'enseignement des moines. Cet enseignement permettait de se perfectionner en médecine, en spiritualité et en force. Lui, il n'y avait trouvé que la solitude. Depuis cinq ans, il essayait d'oublier sa peine par le travail. Il avait développé ses pouvoirs au maximum et maintenant on lui avait dit qu'il devait quitter. Il devait faire face à la réalité. Même s'il la sentait encore avec lui, elle avait trouvé la mort. Cinq années à ce demander comment cela avait pu arriver, et pourquoi il la sentait encore en vie. Il avait plusieurs fois appeler son esprit, mais chaque fois rien ne c'était passé. Pourtant, il était très bon dans ce domaine. Tout ce qu'il avait réussit c'est de voir une jeune femme, mais qui était-elle ? Elle avait l'air d'une anglaise. Est-ce que c'était la femme mystérieuse qu'il avait remarquée à l'enterrement de Sakura ?

Depuis l'enterrement de Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo s'étaient rapprochés. Leur peine commune avait fait en sorte qu'ils avaient développée de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Shaolan ne voulait plus revivre le grand amour comme avec Sakura, cela faisait trop mal quand l'autre n'était plus là. Même après cinq ans, il ne pouvait penser à elle sans douleur. Il savait que l'affection qu'il portait à Tomoyo était moins douloureuse. Quant à Tomoyo, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Shaolan, mais il lui rappelait son passé avec Sakura et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. En connaissance de cause, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de se fiancer à la fin de la formation de Shaolan. Le mariage devrait avoir lieu dans l'année qui suivrait.

Mais avant d'aller rejoindre Tomoyo, Shaolan devait aller dans sa famille à Hong Kong. Il n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis cinq ans. Quand il sortait du temple, il se rendait toujours au Japon. Il retournait rarement chez lui, car il savait qu'il risquait de rencontrer sa cousine. Meiling et Shaolan ne se parlaient plus depuis près de cinq ans, enfin depuis que Meiling avait remarqué le rapprochement entre son cousin et Tomoyo quelques mois après la mort de Sakura. À la mort de celle-ci, Meiling avait espéré redevenir l'éternelle fiancée de son cousin. Elle n'avait pas accepté que ce ne soit pas cela qui arrive. Shaolan avait un peu peur de la revoir après tout ce temps.

La maison familiale des Li se dressait devant les yeux de Shaolan. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait terminé son entraînement et qu'il revenait à Hong Kong. Muni de son sixième sens, la mère de Shaolan avait senti le retour de son fils et sorti pour l'accueillir. Shaolan eut un élan de tendresse envers cette femme, qui avait tant impressionné Sakura par sa beauté la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Shaolan se sentait toujours très impressionné par sa mère, cette femme au grand pouvoir magique, même si maintenant il était beaucoup plus fort que celle-ci.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir de retour.

- Moi aussi, mère

- Tu devrais aller dire bonjour à ta cousine.

- Meiling est ici ?

- L'heure du pardon est arrivée. Elle est dans le salon, va la rejoindre vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. L'on se parlera demain. Bienvenue à la maison mon fils.

Shaolan entra avec un sourire forcé dans la maison. La rencontre avec sa cousine le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant ? En arrivant dans le salon, il entendit deux voix, dont la voix de Meiling qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il entra difficilement dans la pièce, comme si d'énorme poids l'empêchait d'avancer. Shaolan remarqua aussitôt le couple qui ne semblait n'exister que l'un pour l'autre. Aussitôt le nœud dans l'estomac du jeune homme se décipa et un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci. La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux marron. L'homme était blond avec des yeux bleus foncés, aussitôt Shaolan su qu'il était étranger on aurait dit un de ces surfeurs californiens que l'on voyait dans les films. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux tout en se disant des mots doux. Tellement absorbé par l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Shaolan dans la pièce. Celui-ci toussa pour leur indiquer sa présence. Aussitôt, Meiling se retourna, cria et sauta dans les bras de Shaolan, à la surprise du jeune homme. Le compagnon de Meiling s'approcha doucement des deux cousins.

- Je devrais peut-être être jaloux, dit-il

Meiling se retourna et sourit au jeune homme. Elle les présenta l'un à l'autre. L'homme blond était le fiancé de Meiling; Gavin Nomura. Gavin et Meiling s'étaient rencontré à l'université. Meiling et la sœur de Gavin, Akira, étaient devenu rapidement de grande amie. Gavin était tombé amoureux de Meiling au premier regard, mais il avait eu de la difficulté à briser la carapace de la jeune femme. Mais depuis qu'il avait réussi, les deux tourtereaux ne se quittaient plus.

Les deux cousins se parlèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il se pardonnèrent toutes leurs mauvaises paroles et les gestes qui les avaient blessés tous les deux. Vers la fin de la nuit, Shaolan finit par annoncer ses fiançailles avec Tomoyo. Meiling le regarda tristement et lui demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle déteste Tomoyo, elle l'appréciait beaucoup même si elle n'avait plus aucun contact depuis sa dispute avec Shaolan, mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux de cette décision. Son cousin réussit à la rassurer. Les personnes amoureuses veulent toujours voir leurs entourages heureux. Meiling finit par lui faire promettre d'être de retour pour son mariage dans quelques mois.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Shaolan était revenu chez lui. Dans quelques heures, il allait prendre l'avion qui l'amènerait au Japon pour aller rejoindre Tomoyo. Bizarrement, il se sentait mal en pensant à elle, mais il ne voulait pas analyser ses sentiments. Pour l'instant, sa mère voulait lui parler avant qu'il parte.

- Vous vouliez me voir mère.

- Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses encore avant de te fiancer à la petite Daidoji.

- Tomoyo est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux.

- Elle ne t'est pas destinée. Son avenir est avec quelqu'un d'autre. À vous fermer les yeux comme vous le faites, vous aller passer à côté de votre bonheur. Ta place est auprès de la maîtresse des cartes.

- MAIS ELLE EST MORTE ! MA PLACE NE PEUT ÊTRE À CÔTÉ D'ELLE À MOINS DE MOURIR MOI AUSSI...

- Tu fermes ton esprit mon fils. Écoute ton instinct.

- Je l'écoute mon instinct et il me dit que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Shaolan sortit rapidement de la pièce. Sa mère avait rouvert la plaie qu'il avait depuis la mort de Sakura. Une plaie qui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait parfois le goût de l'ouvrir pour de bon et d'aller rejoindre sa fleur de cerisier. Mais après cinq ans, il avait compris qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle, c'était dur mais il pouvait le faire. Yelan le regarda sortir de la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas voir son fils dans cet état. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la maîtresse des cartes, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la mort dans cet accident. Elle se doutait que Sakura devait avoir une bonne raison pour ce cacher, mais elle n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel était son fils. Elle espérait avoir bientôt un signe.

Shaolan et Tomoyo regardaient la maison devant eux. Aussitôt que Shaolan était arrivé au Japon, Tomoyo lui avait dit avoir reçu un téléphone de Toya il y avait quelques mois. Il voulait absolument voir Shaolan.

- Tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit, demande Shaolan.

- C'est bien l'adresse qu'il m'a donnée au téléphone. Mais comme je n'ai plus de nouvelle de la famille Kinomoto depuis la m... depuis cinq ans, je ne suis jamais venu.

- Aussi bien sonné et allé voir.

La maison devant eux était magnifique. Elle faisait partit d'un très beau quartier, le même que celui de la demeure des parents de Tomoyo. Toya était devenu le nouveau PDG de l'entreprise de son grand-père ; Amemiya Corporation. Une barrière empêchait d'entrer dans la propriété, mais celle-ci était grande ouverte. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, se demandant s'ils étaient vraiment à la bonne place.

Une femme sortit de la maison avant que les deux visiteurs arrivent à la porte. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs et portait des lunettes. Dans les bras, elle portait un jeune enfant, un petit garçon d'environ deux ans. La femme et l'enfant, étrangement, ne leur semblaient pas inconnu. C'est Tomoyo qui reconnu la femme.

- Naoko... Naoko Yanagisawa ? dit-elle.

- Oui, Tomoyo. C'est bien moi. Ça fait longtemps. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- On vient voir Toya Kinomoto, c'est bien ici ?

- Oui, monsieur Kinomoto est à l'intérieur. Vous avez juste à entrer, il doit être dans le salon.

- Est-ce que c'est... Est-ce que tu es la ... mère de ce petit bonhomme ?

- Ce petit monstre, non, je suis juste la nanny depuis la mort de sa mère.

- Donc c'est le fils de Toya, dit Shaolan.

- Oui, il se prénomme Masaki. Mais entrer, je vais au parc du roi Pingouin avec ce jeune homme. Tomoyo, il faudrait se revoir toute la petite gang, on s'est perdu de vue.

- Oui, je vais t'appeler dans les semaines qui suivent aussitôt que j'ai une minute.

En entrant dans le salon, Shaolan n'eut aucun mal à identifier Toya. Premièrement, il n'avait pas changé en cinq ans. Deuxièmement, il était seul dans le salon. Lorsque Toya attendit le bruit des pas de ses visiteurs, il releva la tête. Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans son regard en voyant Shaolan, mais ce fut tout autre chose en voyant Tomoyo. Et un homme amoureux aurait aussitôt remarqué que le même intérêt s'était inscrit dans les yeux de Tomoyo. Plutôt mignonne à l'adolescence, l'âge adulte avait rendu Tomoyo d'une beauté à coupé le souffle, chose que Shaolan n'avait même pas remarqué, mais qui ne passait pas inaperçu pour Toya. La jeune femme avait de magnifiques longs cheveux noirs qu'elle retenait dans un chignon, des mèches rebelles venaient encadré ses merveilleux yeux bleu mauve profond. Son corps avait, de plus, pris de magnifiques formes.

- Oui, je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ? dit Toya.

- C'est Naoko qui nous a fait entrer. Tu m'as appelé, il y a quelques temps, tu voulais voir Shaolan, dit Tomoyo en montrant le jeune homme.

- Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidoji. Mon Dieu, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu. C'est vrai que je voulais voir Shaolan. J'ai quelques choses à te remettre, mais c'est chez mon père. Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, mais je vous y donne rendez-vous demain, après-midi.

Shaolan était dans le salon chez le père de Sakura. Il y était aller seul, Tomoyo était sur le tournage d'un film. Depuis quelques années, Tomoyo était une réalisatrice en vogue au Japon. Toya entra doucement dans le salon, il remarqua que Shaolan ne l'avait pas entendu entré, il avait les yeux dans le vide. Toya se doutait qu'il pensait à Sakura, tout dans cette maison la rappelait. Même son nom était encore écrit sur le tableau noir. À le voir si triste, Toya trouva très dure de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était en vie. Eriol n'avait pas pensé au malheur de séparer ses deux âmes sœurs. Toya se demandait comment allait son petit monstre. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis cinq ans ce qui était en fin de compte de bonne « augure». Toya posa tranquillement sa main sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le frère de Sakura et remarqua aussitôt l'enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Sakura a laissé ça pour toi !

- LAISSÉE ! ! !

- Disons, que je l'ai trouvé quand j'ai eu le courage de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle était sous un ourson. Peut-être qu'elle voulait te l'envoyer !

Toya pensa qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'Eriol soit au courant que Sakura avait laissé quelques choses à Shaolan. Toya avait eu toutes les difficultés à décider s'il donnait l'enveloppe à Shaolan. Le jeune homme regarda perplexe l'enveloppe. Il la tourna dans ses mains quelques minutes, puis finit par l'ouvrir. Un médaillon tomba au sol sans bruit, sans que Shaolan le remarque.

_Mon amour,_

_Ta voix me manque déjà et pourtant il y a seulement une heure je l'entendais. Je t'envoie un médaillon pour que tu gardes un souvenir de moi sur toi. Moi-même, j'en ai un qui ne me quittera jamais mon cœur, un petit sabre. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps te prendront tes obligations à Hong Kong, mais si quelques choses devait noircir notre amour n'oublie jamais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Aimer c'est laissé l'autre être heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec soi. Si jamais je ne devais plus être dans ta vie, je voudrais que tu trouves le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne vit pas juste pour ton passé, tourne-toi vers ton avenir._

_ Comme le phénix notre amour _

_ peut renaître de ses centres _

_ Je t'aime plus que tout _

_ Sakura_

__

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues de Shaolan, il baissa la tête et vit le médaillon. Le tournant entre ses doigts, il remarqua qu'un mot avait été gravé à l'arrière. Le médaillon était en forme de fleur de cerisier, il était d'une couleur rosé. Le mot gravé à l'arrière était « Phénix » écrit en chinois, donc Feng

- Toya, c'est étrange on aurait dit qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, dit Shaolan en regardant l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé

- C'est sûrement juste une impression, répondit Toya en maudissant intérieurement sa sœur.

Quelques minutes, laissant les deux hommes chacun dans leur pensée.

- On m'a dit que tu allais te fiancer avec Tomoyo, demanda Toya.

- Oui, toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale.

- On t'a fait la morale sur le fait que tu te fiance. Il te trouve trop jeune ?

- Non, il considère que je ne suis pas heureux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Sakura voudrait qu'il t'arrive

- PERSONNE NE PEUT ME DIRE SI JE SUIS HEUREUX OU PAS, cria Shaolan en se levant de sur le divan.

- Calme-toi. Tout le monde peut voir que tu n'es pas heureux. J'aimerais tellement te revoir comme tu étais quand je t'ai rencontré.

- Tu me détestais.

- Oui, tu étais amoureux de ma petite sœur et je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasses de la peine. Maintenant, si j'étais dans la famille de Tomoyo, tu ne me ferais pas peur. Tu ne l'aime pas et elle non plus. Vous vous respectez, mais vous n'êtes pas amoureux.

- ...

- Réfléchis à ce que Sakura voudrait pour toi.

- ...

- Si ça était toi qui serais parti, tu aurais voulu qu'elle aille la même réaction que toi.

- Non, mais c'est tellement dure sans elle.

* * *

**RAR**

Novalie : Répondre aux reviews, mais je n'ai pas le temps... Je travaille, j'ai les cours, les devoirs...

Shaolan : Ça va ! Je crois qu'ils ont compris. De toute façon, je vais leurs répondre moi... ça va faire quelques choses à faire. Depuis que tu nous as kidnappés, je m'ennuie ferme !

Novalie : Je vous ai emprunté, pas kidnapper... j'ai l'intention de vous rendre... un jour. (un petit sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres)

Shaolan : Mais je peux avoir de l'aide.

Novalie : Tu veux juste avoir une raison de voir Sakura.

Shaolan : Pas vrai du tout. (Il est devenu tout rouge)

Sakura : J'adorais répondre aux questions avec toi Shao. (Elle est aussi rouge que Shaolan)

Les deux héros ne parle plus et se regarde dans les yeux sans parler. L'auteur regarde sa montre en tapant du pied, après cinq minutes décide d'intervenir.

Novalie : C'est pas tout ça, mais moi il faut que j'y aille... Vous allez vraiment répondre à tous nos merveilleux lecteurs.

Shaolan et Sakura : Oui... Pas de problème. Aller va rejoindre ton petit copain.

Novalie : Non... c'est pas pour cela... j'ai des travaux à faire... (l'auteur est aussi rouge que le gilet qu'elle porte)

Sakura et Shaolan : Hahahahahahaha

L'auteur part outré de faire rire d'elle par des personnages.... Marmonnant qu'il allait souffrir dans les prochains chapitres pour cela.

Shaolan : Donc allons-y. D'abord l'auteur tient à remercier Estel undomiel. Tu es la première a avoir envoyer une reviews... pour cela tu mérites tout ses sincères remerciements... en plus d'avoir la chance de recevoir un câlin de ma part.... QUOI ! ! ! Mais j'étais pas au courant... où est parti Novalie je vais lui dire moi ce que je pense de ses cadeaux... Enfin Estel ce n'est pas contre toi.... Aussitôt que je te vois, je te le donne ton câlin en plus tu auras droit à un bisou.

Sakura : Hum hum ... et moi tu m'oublie. Tu l'as préfère à moi c'est ça....

Shaolan : Bien sûre que non mon ange... Tu le sais que je t'aime plus que tout.

Sakura : Oui, bon ça va pour cette fois... L'auteur tient aussi à remercier Mary-Mary pour ses encouragements. Novalie espère que tu as aimé le deuxième chapitre.

Shaolan : Sinon... un banc d'eau bouillante t'attend.

Sakura : SHAOLAN ! ! !

Shaolan : Quoi... c'est juste une blague... on n'a plus le droit de rigoler maintenant ! (Shaolan va bouder dans son coin)

Sakura : Akeri la malicieuse , comme tu as pu le voir Sakura à bien laisser quelques choses pour que Shaolan la reconnaisse quand il va la revoir. Mais avant que monsieur le comprenne ça va prendre du temps ( Sakura lance un regard en coin à Shaolan)

Shaolan : Hein ! ! ! ! C'était pas évident....

Sakura : Un médaillon avec le nom de Feng écrit dessus pas évident... que voulais-tu un écriteau avec mon adresse et ma photo.

Shaolan : C'aurait été bien.

Sakura : Vraiment pas vite comme garçon.

Shaolan : Aidya, Novalie attends tes mails toujours avec autant d'impatience. Tes commentaires et questionnement sont toujours les bien venu.

Sakura : juju black... merci beaucoup... Bon on voit pas encore la relation entre Shaolan et moi dans ce chapitre, mais je te jure que l'on va se revoir. Shaolan, je n'en reviens pas tu as osé te fiancer avec ma meilleure amie.

Shaolan : Mais je te croyais morte ma puce.

Sakura : Il n'a pas de ma puce qui tienne... Tu étais supposé ne pas pouvoir supporter ma mort et ne vouloir rien savoir des autres filles.

Shaolan : Mais si je voulais rien savoir des autres filles je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de ta nouvelle identité.

Sakura : CHUUUUTTT ! Il faut pas le dire... c'est un spoiler... On va se faire engueuler par Novalie.

Novalie : Encore là à répondre aux reviews... Vous avez pas fini.

Sakura : On vient juste.

Novalie : Vous n'avez pas rien dit de se qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres j'espère.

Shaolan et Sakura : Nous ! ! ! Jamais... ( Les deux sont rouge)

Novalie : Bon d'accords.... (pas trop sûre si elle devrais les croire) Donc je dis au revoir à tout le monde et au prochain chapitre.


	3. CHAPITRE III

_Bonjour à tous... Alors voilà la suite. Vous allez voir ce qu'est devenu Sakura depuis son départ du Japon. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Feng / Shaolan, il va falloir que vous attendiez les deux chapitres suivants... C'est pour vous faire pratiquer votre patience._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3** **FENG**

L'université était une des plus en vu en Angleterre. Seul les élèves avec les meilleurs rendements académiques pouvaient y accéder. Feng Segawa était la meilleur dans toutes les catégories. Elle y étudiait le droit, elle était stagiaire dans le plus réputé bureau d'avocat de Londres. La jeune femme avait beaucoup changé en cinq ans et elle n'avait plus de trait commun avec l'ancienne maîtresse des cartes. Sakura était une jeune fille toujours heureuse et très sociable, tout le contraire de Feng. En fait, presque personne n'avait réussi à briser la carapace que la jeune femme s'était faite pour ne plus s'attacher à personne. La seule personne qui pouvait approcher Feng sans être écimé était une étudiante en psychologie ; Sarah McHelen. Sarah était d'une grande beauté, elle avait les cheveux blonds bouclé avec de merveilleux yeux bleu. C'était le genre de fille que l'on aimerait détester parce qu'elle est trop belle, mais elle est tellement gentille que l'on est incapable de lui en vouloir. Quand Feng et Sarah marchaient ensemble dans les corridors, tous les hommes se retournaient pour les regarder. Depuis quelques mois, Sarah était dans les nuages, elle avait un nouveau petit copain ; Colin Fishburne. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, elle voulait que Feng soit amoureuse aussi. Mais la plupart des garçons qu'elle lui présentait ne semblait ne pas l'émouvoir le moins du monde. Et ce n'est pas les demandes de rendez-vous qui lui manquait, la presque totalité de l'université avait essayé d'avoir un rendez-vous avec la jeune femme. Par contre, l'humeur repêche de la jeune femme faisait qu'il n'essayait pas deux fois. En fait un seul restait tenace malgré le mauvais caractère de la jeune femme ; David Greenwalk.

Sarah regardait Feng qui lisait un livre d'étude, très concentré, sans qu'elle s'occupe de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à la cafétéria de l'université. Feng avait mangé son repas et étudiait pour son prochain examen pendant que Sarah attendait Colin qui avait du retard comme d'habitude.

Sans qu'elle sens rende compte, Feng se mit à jouer discrètement avec le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou. Comme elle n'avait rien pour se distraire de son attente, Sarah remarqua aussitôt le médaillon. C'était la première fois, qu'elle le voyait. Sarah avait remarqué que Feng avait une chaîne autour du cou, mais elle était toujours cachée sous ses vêtements et Sarah n'avait jamais osé lui demander de lui montrer. La chaîne descendait jusqu'à la hauteur du cœur de la jeune femme. Au bout, il y avait un médaillon en forme de sabre. Plutôt curieux pour une femme. Sarah voyait bien que le médaillon était gravé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lire, de plus on aurait dit des symboles chinois ou japonais. Sarah n'osait pas demandé des explications à son amie, mais sa curiosité finit pas l'emporter et la jeune femme attrapa le médaillon à la surprise de Feng

Elle est belle ta chaîne, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait un médaillon. Plutôt bizarre un sabre pour une fille, demanda Sarah rapidement

- Oui, je sais, répondit Feng en remettant le médaillon à sa place.

- J'ai vu qu'il était gravé, c'est qu'elle langue.

- Du japonais.

- Ah ! Oui ! , et c'est quoi qu'il est écrit ?

- C'est un nom.

- Ah ! Oui ! Lequel ? , demanda Sarah très intéressé.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Feng. Sarah regretta sa question lorsqu'elle la vit. Pour la première fois, elle voyait une émotion dans le regard de son amie. Qui que soit cette personne, elle devait avoir beaucoup compter pour elle. Sarah pensait que Feng n'allait jamais répondre à sa question, mais la jeune femme mue par une volonté qu'elle ne comprit pas dit le nom de celui qui hantait son cœur, comme si dire son nom la libèrerait.

- Sha... Shaolan, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est un japonais ?

- Non, un chinois. Excuse-moi, je reviens dans quelques minutes, souffla Feng.

Feng sortit rapidement de la cafétéria sous le regard désolé de sa copine. Sarah s'en voulait d'avoir rappeler de mauvais souvenir à Feng. Cela devait faire cinq ans qu'elle la connaissait et elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça. En fait, c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais c'était compréhensible la pauvre venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident de la route. Puis Sarah l'avait vu se transformer en la femme forte et sans émotion qu'elle était devenue. Sarah espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une trop grosse gaffe, mais quand elle vit le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers elle, elle oublia complètement Feng.

L'homme qui approchait était très grand, il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, elle qui était déjà grande pour une femme. Il avait les cheveux noirs légèrement bouclé, toujours en bataille comme s'il venait de se lever. Il avait les yeux bleus qui devenait d'une douceur quand il regardait Sarah. En fait, pour elle, c'était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Mais comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle donc peut-on vraiment ce fier à son jugement.

Feng se dirigeait à l'aveuglette, elle cherchait un coin où elle serait seule, tranquille. Les personnes qui la connaissaient la regardaient passé en se posant plein de question, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu or d'elle. Elle arriva soudain à l'air libre, dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Tout y était calme, on aurait dit un parc. Elle vit un banc et elle s'y assit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, ça faisait tellement mal. Comment fait-on pour renoncer à l'amour de sa vie, la douleur était aussi vive qu'il y a cinq ans. Cinq années à survivre plus qu'à vivre. Des larmes finirent par couler doucement sur ses joues. Puis Feng décida de faire une folie, si elle ne pouvait pas le voir aujourd'hui, elle allait retourner voir celui du passé. Elle se mit à se concentrer et la carte du passé apparut doucement devant elle, elle la toucha.

Les pouvoirs magiques de la jeune femme avaient beaucoup augmenté. Avec son entraînement, elle n'avait plus besoin d'invoquer sa clé pour pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, ils faisaient maintenant parti d'elle. Lorsqu'elle invoquait sa clé, ses pouvoirs doublaient.

Feng se mit à revoir sa première rencontre avec Shaolan. Mon Dieu ! Comme tout cela semblait loin ! Puis tranquillement, elle vit défiler les moments de sa vie avec Shaolan. Puis elle arriva à son propre enterrement. Elle le voyait pleurer, il était tellement triste. Elle avait le goût de le consoler, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là si près de lui. Ensuite, Feng retourna dans le présent ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il était devenu après son départ. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit plus heureux qu'elle. Feng se calma, sécha ses larmes et se refit un visage impassible pour aller rejoindre Sarah.

La femme était profondément endormie dans son lit. On était au tout début de la nuit à Hong Kong. Une aura familière la réveilla en sursaut. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Yelan se leva et alla rapidement dans son bureau. Elle prit la mappemonde et invoqua les dieux pour localiser l'aura. Sur la mappemonde, l'Angleterre se mit à briller. Elle aurait dû y penser. La réincarnation de Clow Read la cachait depuis tout ce temps-là. Elle sourit, enfin elle avait eu un signe. Yelan retourna se coucher, elle appellera son fils le lendemain pour qu'il retourne dans la vie de sa fleur de cerisier.

L'aura d'une carte, enfin, cinq ans depuis la mort de leur maîtresse et une carte finit par se faire sentir. Quand il avait appris que la maîtresse des cartes était morte dans un stupide accident de voiture, il était parti à rire. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à la tuer. Mais il n'avait jamais réussit à mettre la main sur le livre des cartes, il devait bien être quelque part. À moins que les cartes s'étaient dispersé, après tout la maîtresse était morte sans préparer son départ. Cinq années, à chercher l'aura des cartes dans tous les coins du monde et comme il rentre en Angleterre il sent l'aura d'une carte. Quand il arriva dans le parc où il était sûr que la carte était, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas la moindre trace de la carte, il n'y avait personne dans ce foutu parc.

Feng reprit ses esprits et retourna à la cafétéria. En retourna à table, elle remarqua que Colin était enfin arrivé.

- Bonjour Colin

- Bonjour Feng, répondit-il en ne quittant pas Sarah des yeux.

Feng sourit à les voir, les yeux dans les yeux. Au moins celui-là avait dragué la bonne fille. C'est que certain garçon qui c'était fait rembarrer par Feng, avaient commencé à draguer Sarah pour se rapprocher de Feng. Ces actions avaient fait beaucoup de peine à Sarah. Au moins avec Colin, on était sûr qu'il était amoureux de Sarah, même si au départ Sarah n'avait pas eu confiance en lui.

C'est qu'elle l'avait remarqué depuis le début de la session et un jour, en entrant dans la cafétéria, elle l'avait vu en grande conversation avec Feng. En plus, Feng semblait lui sourire, ce qui devait arriver une fois par siècle. Ce que Sarah ignorait, c'est que Colin était trop gêné pour aller la voir, donc il avait approché Feng pour qu'elle le mettre en contact avec Sarah, ce qui avait bien fait rire Feng. Donc quand Feng avait présenté Sarah à Colin et que celui-ci s'était mis à vouloir se rapproché d'elle, Sarah avait pensé qu'il était comme tout les autres. Quand Feng s'en était rendu compte, elle avait eu une bonne discussion avec Sarah pour régler le malentendu. Depuis les deux tourtereaux ne se quittait presque jamais, de plus, Colin était le seul qui pouvait arracher un sourire à Feng. C'est qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup Takashi Yamazaki avec tous les bobards qu'il pouvait inventer.

- Feng, ça te dirait d'aller à l'extérieur pour étudier, demanda Colin

- Oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Feng s'accota le dos sur un arbre et ouvrit ses livres pour continuer à étudier. Quelques amis de Sarah et Colin passèrent pour leur parler ainsi que quelques garçons pour parler avec Feng, mais celle-ci était trop concentrée pour s'en rendre compte.

Tout à coup, un jeune homme, que Sarah et Colin n'avaient jamais vu, approcha en souriant. Il avait les cheveux gris brillant avec des lunettes, bizarrement on était incapable de lui donner un âge peut-être une vingtaine d'année. Il avait les yeux très doux qui étaient posé sur Feng, l'homme s'était arrêté devant elle. Colin et Sarah se regardèrent et se sourirent, un autre qui allait goûter à l'humeur de Feng. Ils la regardèrent pour voir sa réaction. Feng finit par ce rendre compte que l'on l'observait. Mais à la surprise de Sarah et Colin, un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et pendant ces quelques instant elle était devenue la plus belle femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Le sourire de Feng rendait la femme éblouissante. Et à la surprise de toutes les personnes qui la regardaient, elle se leva et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Yuki ! ! ! !

- Bonjour ma fleur de cerisier.

- Tu es revenu quand ?

- Ce matin, mais comme tu es toujours à l'heure le matin, tu n'as pas eu le temps de le remarqué, répondit Yukito sarcastique.

- Pourquoi tu viens me voir ici, tu aurais pu attendre à ce soir ?

- Yué m'a dit d'aller te voir.

- Oh ! Non ! Il s'en est rendu compte. Et Eriol ?

- Tu es chanceuse il était dans la salle d'entraînement. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

- Oui je le sais, mais... Ah ! Puis fiche-moi la paix.

Feng le regarda et partit en colère. Yukito la regarda partir tristement. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pour qu'elle utilise une carte ? Yukito se retourna et remarqua aussitôt le regard surpris de Sarah et Colin. Il leur sourit.

- Désolé pour tout ça, dispute de famille, dit Yukito

- Vous êtes de la famille à Feng ? répondit Sarah surprise.

- C'est tout comme, je la connais depuis qu'elle a douze ans. Ah ! Au fait, je me présente Yukito Tsukishiro.

- Sarah McHelen.

- Colin Fishburne.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Et bien ! Je serais mieux d'essayer de la retrouver. Au revoir.

- Bye !

Yukito partit dans la même direction que Feng. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir à quelque chose. Il retourna sur ses pas.

- Vous saviez que c'était la fête à Feng samedi prochain.

- Non, répondit Sarah, elle ne m'a jamais dit sa date d'anniversaire.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, ça vous dirait de venir à la maison, on lui fait un souper. Cela permettrait à tout le monde de vous connaître, des personnes qui ont réussi à percer la carapace de Feng méritent d'être connu.

- Oui, ça nous ferait plaisir, répondit Sarah en prenant le papier que lui tendait Yukito.

Yukito leur sourit et repartit vers Feng. Sarah regarda Colin et lui sourit. Sarah qui pensait tout connaître de Feng découvrait enfin de ses secrets. Est-ce qu'elle la connaîtrait vraiment un jour ?

* * *

**RAR **

Shaolan passe devant l'ordinateur que Novalie a laissé ouvert. Regarde à gauche à droite. Il n'y a personne. Il s'assit et commence à écrire.

Shaolan : SOS...Venez me sauver. Novalie est une vraie dragonne, elle m'utilise comme esclave pour faire son ménage et sa cuisine. Celle qui viendra me sauver aura tout ce qu'elle veut.

Sakura : Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Shaolan : Je demande de l'aide.

Sakura : De quoi tu te plains ? Tu ne fais rien ici. Tu ne fais que regarder la télé depuis que l'on est ici. On n'avait jamais le droit avec CLAMP.

Shaolan : Tu es en train de complètement détruire ce que j'étais en train de raconter. J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire sauver.

Sakura : Tu aurais dû être une fille en détresse dans ce cas là. À la place de dire de bobards, tu devrais répondre aux reviews à la place.

Tomoyo : Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Je ne suis pas dans ce chapitre, je devrais au moins avoir le droit d'être dans les rar.

Sakura : Moi je n'y vois pas de problème.

Tomoyo : Donc commençons par ridelliz. Premièrement merci. Nous aussi on aime bien être dans cet fic. Mais il ne faut surtout pas le dire à Novalie, elle va prendre la grosse tête.

Shaolan : D'après moi, elle l'a déj

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois comme ça aujourd'hui ?

Shaolan : Elle a mangé la dernière barre de chocolat. Elle était pour moi.

Sakura : Arrête de faire le bébé. Où tu passes qu'elle est allée ? Tu sais bien qu'elle craque complètement pour toi. Je devrais peut-être être jalouse d'ailleurs.

Shaolan : Elle est allée acheter de chocolat. J'adore Novalie. C'est la meilleure tortionnaire que je n'ai jamais eu.

Tomoyo : Arrêter de parler, je suis en train de répondre aux questions. Donc ridelliz, pour ce qui est de consolé Shaolan, on n'a qu'à lui demandé.

Shaolan : Mais j'adore me faire consoler. Mais Novalie est du genre plutôt jalouse alors on se voit en cachette ok.

Sakura : Et pis moi je ne compte pas.

Shaolan : Toi, tu es présentement en Angleterre avec David.

Sakura : Quoi tu es jaloux de David !

Shaolan : Il te voit lui au moins.

Tomoyo : Aller donc vous engueuler plus loin... J'aurais dû être tout seul pour répondre aux reviews.

Sakura et Shaolan s'éloignent pour se disputer.

Tomoyo : Enfin ! Bon Aidya... Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as droit à des câlins, mais bon il a une liste d'attente alors je mets ton nom et je te rappelle.

Shaolan : Tu la mets en début de la liste... Elle a des droits spéciaux... C'est pour l'encouragé dans la correction des derniers chapitres.

Tomoyo : Ah ! D'accord. Pour ce qui est de la manière de répondre au reviews, l'auteur n'a aucun mérite. Elle a pris l'idée à Alohomora qui fait la même chose après ses chapitres. Donc elle lui a emprunté l'idée... encore quelque chose qu'elle emprunte.

Shaolan en train de regarder une liste de nom.

Shaolan : Euh ! C'est que je ne la trouve pas cet auteur.

Sakura : Tu cherches dans la mauvaise liste, elle n'écrit pas des fanfics sur Card Captor Sakura mais sur Harry Potter.

Shaolan : Harry qui ?

Sakura : Potter... (elle a les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Il est trop mini.

Tomoyo : Non, mais je préfère les blonds méchants, ils me font craquer.

Shaolan : Non, mais vous allez arrêter de baver sur des personnes qui n'existe même pas.

Tomoyo : Je te signale que tu es toi-même un personnage.

Shaolan : Heu ! ( Il rougit de honte)

Tomoyo : Allo Juju black. Ne t'habitue pas trop vite à mon mariage avec Shaolan. Je ne devrais pas le dire, Novalie va me tuer, mais je vais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre donc les fiançailles vont être à l'eau. Et non, je ne dirais pas c'est qui même sur la torture, tu le découvriras bien assez vite.

Shaolan : C'était la dernière. Ça vous dit d'aller écouter un film, je crois que Novalie a loué un film tantôt.

Sakura : C'est quoi ?

Shaolan : Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement un film d'amour comme d'habitude.

Tomoyo : Moi je crois que j'ai vu qu'elle avait les films d'Harry Potter ça pourrait être intéressant.

Shaolan : Il n'en est pas question vous avez pas le droit de baver devant quelque d'autre que moi.

Shaolan reçoit une claque derrière la tête de la part des deux filles. Les trois se dirigent vers le salon.


	4. CHAPITRE IV

Allô tout le monde, c'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre. Enfin la rencontre entre Shaolan et Feng, essayé pas je le sais que vous l'attendiez. Je vous laisse à votre lecture ma gang d'impatient. Le prochain chapitre est sur la réaction de Feng quand elle va savoir qui est son adversaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4** **L'ANGLETERRE**  
  
Depuis une semaine, les paroles de Toya tournaient dans sa tête. Il pouvait maintenant s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution de se marier avec Tomoyo, il ne serait jamais vraiment heureux. Et si c'était lui qui était mort et non Sakura, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour personne. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ça n'était pas avec lui. Avec cette nouvelle façon de penser, Shaolan commençait à redevenir le jeune homme d'avant la mort de Sakura. Toya, qui les invitait le plus souvent possible chez lui, mais pas vraiment pour voir Shaolan, remarqua que le jeune homme changeait. Maintenant Toya voulait trouver une raison de l'envoyer en Angleterre. En fait, il voulait redonner son âme sœur à son petit monstre. Lui qui avait tant détesté Shaolan lorsqu'il courtisait sa sœur, maintenant il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Toya était sûr quand remettant Shaolan en présence de Sakura, il retomberait amoureux d'elle. Mais en fait, si Shaolan partait pour l'Angleterre, cela lui permettrait de voir Tomoyo seul à seul. Depuis une semaine, Toya se sentait de plus en plus bouleversé par la jeune femme. De plus, il sentait que ça n'était pas à sens unique. 

Mais si Toya c'était rendu compte que Shaolan changeait, Tomoyo aussi. Shaolan ne savait pas comment dire à Tomoyo qu'il voulait la quitter. Il avait eu tellement de la difficulté à dire à Sakura qu'il l'aimait, comment dire à une autre que leur fiançailles était une erreur. Et de plus, il ne voulait pas la perdre comme amies, elle lui était devenue très importante. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Tomoyo aussi trouvait que ses fiançailles étaient une erreur. Elle adorait Shaolan, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui. Pendant qu'il était dans son temple en Inde, elle ne s'en était pas ennuyer comme Sakura s'ennuyait de lui. Elle se rendait compte que lorsque l'on s'engageait avec quelqu'un il fallait vraiment être amoureux, sinon on s'en allait direct dans le mur. Enfin depuis qu'elle se sentait attirer par quelqu'un d'autre, elle voyait bien qu'elle était en train de faire une gaffe.

- Shaolan, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne trouve pas que l'on va faire une er...

- Drrrriiiiinnnng Drrrrriiiiinnnng

- Va répondre, dit Tomoyo

- Oui, bonjours... oui ... QUOI ! ! ! !... D'accord je vais y aller... je me renseigne sur les avions et j'y vais... Au revoir.

Shaolan raccrocha et resta quelques instant les yeux dans le vague. Tomoyo finit par se rapprocher pour savoir ce qui le bouleversait.

- C'était qui ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Ma mère, une carte de Sakura s'est manifestée en Angleterre.

- Une carte ? Tu vas en Angleterre ?

- Oui, je vais prendre le premier avion.

- Tu devrais aller voir Toya, je crois que Fujitaka a gardé contact avec Eriol. Il pourrait d'aider à Londres. De plus, si ta mère a senti la carte à Hong Kong, Eriol a bien dû la sentir.

- Tu as raison. Tu voulais me dire quoi avant le téléphone

- Oh ! Rien d'important...

Shaolan et Tomoyo attendaient le frère de Sakura dans le salon de celui-ci. Tomoyo s'occupait de Masaki, le fils de Toya. Deux ans après le départ de Sakura, Toya s'était attacher à une collègue de travail, Yuki Kobayashi. Elle lui faisait oublier Sakura et Yukito. Il avait fait l'erreur que Shaolan était près de faire, il l'avait marié sans en être amoureux. Rapidement, ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, Masaki. Un an et demi plus tard naquit une petite fille, Shoko. Mais avec le bonheur de la naissance de Shoko, il eut le malheur de perdre Yuki. Elle mourut d'une complication à l'accouchement. Toya se retrouva veuf avec deux jeunes enfants.

- Tu voulais me voir Shaolan, dit Toya en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, tu aurais l'adresse d'Eriol à Londres ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Ma mère a senti une carte en Angleterre, j'aurais sûrement besoin de son aide.

- Une carte ! Attends-moi, je vais te la chercher.

L'aéroport était plutôt bondé. Dans les haut-parleurs ont entendit que le vol de Shaolan était demandé à la porte onze.

- Bon, bien c'est à moi, dit Shaolan.

- Quand tu vas arriver chez Eriol, tu devrais rencontrer une jeune femme de ton âge, enfin je crois qu'elle doit rester encore chez lui, pourrais-tu lui donner cette lettre, demanda Toya

- Oui, pas de problème. Alors au revoir, dit Shaolan surpris en prenant la lettre.

Shaolan embrassa Tomoyo sur le front et donna la main à Toya. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pris son courage à deux mains et d'avoir parler à Tomoyo. Il le ferait la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Tomoyo regarda tristement partir Shaolan. Toya se retourna pour la regarder. Quand il la vit si triste, il s'en voulu. Il était si heureux que Shaolan parte. Il savait que Shaolan n'aimait pas Tomoyo, mais la voir si triste, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment se qu'elle ressentait pour Shaolan. Mais en fait Tomoyo regrettait de n'avoir pas réussi à parler à son fiancé.

- Inquiète-toi pas, il reviendra vite, fini par dire Toya.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? , répondit surprise Tomoyo.

- Eriol ne voudra pas que Shaolan reste trop longtemps près de Feng. Je ne peux même pas lui écrire ou lui téléphoner, alors rester dans la même maison..., dit tristement l'homme.

Tomoyo regarda surprise Toya. Qui était cette Feng qui semblait si importante pour lui ? Pourquoi elle était chez Eriol et qu'il ne permettait pas à Toya de la contacter !

Feng était assise sur un banc dans un parc. Elle lisait un de ses livres d'études comme d'habitude. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure, encore, pour un samedi. Malgré les années passées en Angleterre, elle avait encore l'habitude de se lever pour aller à l'école comme au Japon. En plus, c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle avait aujourd'hui 21 ans. Tellement d'années étaient passées depuis qu'elle était devenue chasseuse de cartes.

Une ombre surplomba la jeune femme. Relevant la tête, Feng vit un étudiant qui était avec elle dans quelques cours ; David Greenwalk. C'était un homme qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il était blond avec les yeux bleus. Très mignon et très populaire auprès des étudiantes qui étaient à l'université. David était un homme de 25 ans qui revenait d'un voyage en Chine. Il était le fils unique de parent extrêmement riche, il avait passé sa vie dans un avion à visiter tous les coins du globe. Depuis quelques mois, il gardait toutes ses énergies à séduire Feng, mais elle le trouvait tout simplement collant. Bien des étudiantes trouvaient Feng ingrate de ne pas répondre au sentiment du « pauvre » David.

- Bonjour Feng

- Bonjour David

- Je me demandais si ça te dit de venir prendre le thé dans un petit resto pas loin.

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je rentre, répondit Feng en regardant sa montre.

- Je te raccompagne

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

- J'insiste

- Fait comme tu veux, répondit Feng. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Feng ramassa rapidement ses livres et partit. Le pauvre David suivait difficilement la jeune femme. Il voulut faire la conversation à Feng, mais celle-ci ne répondait que par monosyllabe. C'était la première femme qui résistait au jeune homme, normalement elle se jetait sur lui, même celle qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il voulait Feng. Pour lui, le non n'était pas une réponse valable. Surtout qu'il considérait la femme comme libre puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Il y avait des rumeurs depuis bientôt une semaine que l'on l'avait vu dans les bras d'un garçon, mais il n'écoutait pas les rumeurs, surtout quand elles ne faisaient pas son affaire. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel et Feng entra dans une entré qui donnait sur un grand domaine. David n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi belle. C'était un grand manoir en plein milieu de Londres, dans une des plus beau quartier. Pourtant Feng n'avait pas l'air d'une fille de riche et il l'avait jamais vu dans les soirées de la haute société de Londres.

- Bon, je suis arrivé. Alors au revoir et merci pour... euh... la conversation, dit Feng.

- Attends ! ! ! Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

- Non, je ne suis pas intéresser à t'avoir sur le dos encore longtemps, répondit sèchement Feng

Au même instant, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit. Nakuru apparut. Elle n'avait pas chargé depuis sa première visite au Japon. Étant une gardienne, on ne pouvait lui donner un âge, elle ne vieillissait pas, tout comme Yukito.

- Bonjour Feng. Tu n'aurais pas vu Kéro et Suppy. Je les cherche pour leur donner un bain à ses boules de poils.

- Si c'est pour leur bain, ils doivent être très bien cachés, répondit Feng en montant les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Nakuru en regardant David.

- Un étudiant qui est dans mes cours et qui s'en va. Au revoir David.

- Plutôt mignon, murmura Nakuru

- Je te le laisse, répondit dédaigneusement Feng

Sur ses mots, Feng entra dans la maison, laissant un David abasourdit devant l'entrée. Il se demandait comment faire pour intéresser la jeune femme. Mais Feng avait beaucoup trop souffert pour pouvoir s'attacher à d'autre personne. Plus les années passaient et plus le manque de Shaolan était pire. Lorsqu'elle pensait trop à lui, elle portait la main à sa chaîne. Elle lui arrivait à la hauteur du cœur pour Shaolan soit toujours sur son cœur...

Shaolan était devant la demeure d'Eriol, enfin il croyait. Il regarda une autre fois son papier puis la demeure. Un jeune homme arrivait dans sa direction, il allait lui demander.

- Pardon, est-ce que c'est bien la demeure d'Eriol Hiiragizawa ?

David regardait le chinois perplexe. Shaolan oubliant qu'il n'était plus au Japon avait posé sa question en japonais. C'est pourquoi David le regardait bizarrement, il comprenait un peu le japonais, mais était surpris de l'entendre en Angleterre. En entendant la voix de Shaolan, Nakuru se retourna pour l'observer. Puis elle sentit l'aura magique du jeune homme. Aussitôt, elle lui sauta dans les bras comme avec Toya, il y avait quelques années.

- Shaolan, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Il y a une jeune fille qui va être surprise de te voir. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Mais tu dois être épuiser par la route. Qui t'a donné l'adresse ? Je suppose que tu viens voir Eriol. Tu as tellement changé, tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

- Une minute, tu peux reprendre point par point, répondit Shaolan étourdit par les questions de la gardienne.

Nakuru partit à rire, et entraîna le jeune homme dans la maison. Laissant un David plus que circonspect à l'extérieur. Nakuru amena Shaolan dans le salon et partit chercher Eriol qui ne devrait pas tarder à aller le voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaolan vit entrer une jeune demoiselle dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas très sûre sur ses jambes, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle ne devait pas être très vieille.

- Bonjours toi, que fais-tu seule par ici ?

Shaolan s'accroupi et l'enfant se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.

- Et quel est votre nom, jeune demoiselle ?

- Elle s'appelle Mika, répondit une voix de femme.

Shaolan releva la tête en regardant dans la direction de la voix. C'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. En la regardant, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade comme lorsqu'il voyait sa fleur de cerisier. Elle avait les cheveux bruns clairs qui lui descendait librement jusque dans le milieu du dos. Ses yeux était d'un vert qui vous figeait sur place, on sentait qu'ils étaient habité d'une certaine froideur. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, elle avait en fait un air de ressemblance avec la mère de Sakura. Peut-être que Sakura lui aurait ressemblé si elle avait vécu.

Pendant que Shaolan observait Feng, elle faisait la même chose de son côté. Cet homme ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Il avait les cheveux bruns en broussailles et de magnifiques yeux marron. Il était plutôt grand et avait la musculature d'un athlète. C'était le genre d'homme que l'on ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Il avait quelques choses en lui qui émouvait Feng au plus haut point. Elle se sentait comme lorsqu'elle voyait Shaolan autrefois. Mais pourquoi, elle pensait à lui, elle ne voulait pas penser à l'amour de sa vie. Normalement, elle ne lui pensait que dans ses rêves. D'ailleurs il les peuplait toutes les nuits. Elle savait qu'une partie de ses rêves était en fait la réalité, mais c'était seulement quand elle rêvait de son frère et de son père. Comme si son subconscient ne voulait pas le voir ! Feng secoua la tête pour faire sortir toutes ses pensées.

- Et il est temps qu'elle fasse sa sieste, dit-elle.

La jeune femme pris l'enfant et ressortit du salon, avant que Shaolan ne puisse réagir, Eriol entra quelques secondes après Feng.

Plus les années passaient, plus Eriol ressemblait à Fujitaka. Les deux étant la réincarnation de Clow Read, ils en étaient presque la copie. Eriol fut très surpris de la visite de Shaolan et en même temps très inquiet. Il devrait avertire Kéro et Yué de faire attention à leur déplacement pour ne pas se faire voir du jeune homme, Yukito pourrait toujours on pourrait trouver une explication. Il faudrait aussi qu'il l'apprenne à Feng. Elle avait tellement changé depuis cinq ans, une grande amertume l'habitait. Eriol la voyait sourire que lorsqu'elle était avec ses deux gardiens, Yukito ou Mika. Mika était la fille d'Eriol et Kaho. Elle était âgée d'un an et était la fierté de ses parents.

- Bonjour Shaolan, que viens-tu faire en Angleterre.

- C'est ma mère qui m'envoie, elle a senti l'aura des Sakura card en Angleterre.

- QUOI ! L'AURA DES CARTES, cria Eriol vraiment surpris. Il allait avoir une bonne explication avec Feng

- Je croyais que tu l'aurais senti, ma mère était quand même loin et l'a senti très fortement

- Je trouve ça étrange moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut faire. Tu as juste à rester quelques temps, si quelque chose de bizarre arrive, tu seras là pour m'aider. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de t'installer dans une des chambres.

- Merci

Shaolan entra dans la pièce que la domestique, qui lui avait indiqué ses appartements, lui avait indiqué comme étant la salle d'entraînement. C'était une grande pièce avec les murs complètement nus. La femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans le salon était là. Elle s'était changée pour être plus confortable pour s'entraîner. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon maintenu en place par des baguettes. Elle avait une épée dans les mains et semblait bloquer des attaques d'un poursuivant invisible. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Shaolan. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Tu veux un adversaire ?

* * *

**RAR**

Novalie : Ils font la grève. Non, mais après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux. Être obligé de répondre à mes reviews par moi-même. Ils veulent se faire payer pour cela. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je vais sûrement trouver un moyen de les obliger à faire les réponses. Un contrat. Pourquoi j'ai pas passé avant ? Bon je vais revenir à mes moutons. Alors :

Premièrement merci à marion-moune pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Akeri la malicieuse voici la suite que tu attendais.

Et enfin juju black... moi ça va super et toi ? Tu as hâte que Shaolan et Sakura soient ensemble. Tu crois vraiment que je vais les mettre tout de suite... je suis une vrai sadique... j'aime faire souffrir. Malheureusement CLAMP m'interdit de les faire trop souffrir. ( Ce que je donnerais pour qu'il soit à moi) (lol) Donc je ne pourrais pas torturer Tomoyo... Mais il m'ont rien dit pour les sentiments peut-être que... (lol) Alors je te dis au prochain chapitre.

Je vous laisse. J'ai des personnages à aller convaincre de travailler. Vous pouvez peut-être m'aider en m'envoyant une petite review. Le bouton en bas à gauche, je vous le jure que ça mort pas.


	5. CHAPITRE V

Novalie: Coucou tout le monde. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes charmants, merveilleux, splendide personnage d'arrêter leur grève. Exceptionnellement, ils vont répondre aux reviews avant le chapitre plutôt qu'à la fin.

Sakura : Allô tout le monde. Je suis super contente de pouvoir répondre à vos questions.

Shaolan : Attends la première personne n'a personnellement demande. On ne peut décevoir mes fans en délire. **Ridelliz** je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu me trouve beau, moi-même je me trouve craquant.

Sakura : Tu t'entends. La tête ne te passera plus dans la porte.

Shaolan : Euh! Bon pour la question. Oui, en cinq ans on a beaucoup changé. Mais c'est vrai que normalement j'aurais dû la reconnaître tout de suite puisque Sakura ressemble beaucoup à sa maman. Par contre, il faut dire que je la crois morte donc même si je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Sakura jamais ne me viendrait l'idée de penser que c'est Sakura. De plus, ça fait l'affaire de l'auteur pour son histoire que je sois un peu naïf.

Sakura : Tu as raison, Shaolan va finir par le savoir, mais pas avant le chapitre 22 alors on a le temps. De plus, c'est moi qui vais lui dire parce que sinon je ne crois pas qu'il serait au courant. Donc imagine sa réaction quand il va comprendre.

Shaolan : Elle n'est pas si excessive. Je te signale que tu as gardé ça secret pendant près de six ans, donc ne vient pas te plaindre parce que je te fais la gueule quelques temps.

Tomoyo : Allô, je ne vous dérange pas. Alors **marion-moune**, la voici la suite. Et oui, Novalie est une vrai sadique, mais c'est pour que vous vouliez lire le chapitre suivant.

Sakura : Non tu nous dérange pas, mais tu es venu toute seule.

Tomoyo : Non je suis avec Meiling et Gavin, mais ils ont trouvé le sofa très confortable. Au fait, Novalie a réussi à te faire signer un contrat.

Sakura : Et oui, on pourra plus faire la grève... la bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais recevoir de l'argent pour répondre au courrier.

Shaolan : QUOI ! Je crois que je me suis fait avoir. Je fais cela bénévolement.

Sakura : Allô **Juju**... Tu devrais aimer le reste de l'histoire puisque Shaolan devrait être dans tous les prochains chapitres.

Shaolan : Une autre fan ! Je crois que je vais m'ouvrir un fan club... Quelqu'un veut être la présidente ?

Tomoyo : **Tenshi** bonjour et voici la suite.

Sakura : **Akeri la malicieuse, **je suis sûre que tes idées seraient super.

Shaolan : Sûrement meilleurs que Novalie.

Novalie : Oh! Je te surveille Shaolan... plus de chocolat. Akeri l'histoire est déjà presque toutes composé... En fait, je suis présentement en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai écrit. Par contre, si tu as des idées pour un combat entre Sakura et le descendant, elles sont les bien venu.

Sakura : Alors on vous laisse à votre lecture.

Shaolan : À la prochaine et je vous embrasse toutes pour pas faire de jalouse.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5** **QUI EST-ELLE ?**

- Tu veux un adversaire ?

Au son de la voix de Shaolan, Feng se retourna surprise. Malheureusement, Shaolan était trop près de la jeune fille et de plus celle-ci était armée d'une épée. Elle coupa sur une longueur de 10 cm, assez profondément, le côté droit du torse de Shaolan.

- Aiiiiiieeeeeeee !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu étais beaucoup trop près. Il ne faut jamais me surprendre comme ça quand je suis en entraînement.

- Je la sais maintenant, je ne crois pas que je vais l'oublier de sitôt.

- Enlevez votre t-shirt.

- Comment cela ?

- Je veux voir si c'est profond et vous soignez.

- Je peux me soigner moi...

- Je t'ai dit d'enlever ton t-shirt, coupa Feng

- D'accord, d'accord, tu sais que tu peux être très autoritaire.

Feng sourit en le regardant ôter son t-shirt. C'est qu'il était drôlement mignon. En fait, c'était plus que ça, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On voyait qu'il s'entraînait régulièrement car il avait une belle musculature. La coupure était profonde, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour la faire disparaître. Mais quelque chose la retenait. Ce n'était pas juste le fait qu'elle ne doive pas utiliser ses pouvoirs devant des inconnus. Elle voulait s'attarder à le regarder, c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le médaillon. Le médaillon qu'elle avait offert à Shaolan, donc la personne devant elle était...

- Shaolan, dit-elle bouleversé, aussitôt après elle sortit de la pièce.

Shaolan fut surpris de sa réaction. Et puis, elle l'avait nommé par son prénom ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la bouleversé à ce point ? Il passa la main devant sa blessure et celle-ci disparu.

- OoOoO -

Eriol était assis dans le salon, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec les deux anciens amoureux. Justement Feng entrait dans la pièce et juste à la regarder, on voyait qu'elle était dans une rage folle. Elle était rouge de colère et aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la bouche c'est des cris qui sortirent.

- Shaolan est ici et tu ne me l'as pas dit.

- Je voulais te le dire mais tu étais en train de t'entraîner. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être dérangé

- Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'entrer lui. Qu'est qu'il fait ici ?

- Il est ici parce que tu as utilisé une carte à l'extérieur du manoir. Tu le sais pourtant qu'a l'extérieur leur aura est détectable et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est qui t'a pris de le faire ?

- Je suis la maîtresse des cartes, je fais ce qu'il me plait

- C'est dangereux.

- C'est le seul mot que tu as à la bouche depuis cinq ans. Je ne pense pas que je peux être plus forte que je le suis maintenant. Ça fait presque une semaine et je suis encore en vie, alors... Ah puis ! S'il peut encore me battre ça sera seulement la fatalité et peux être que je serais mieux morte pour de vrai. Arrête de te prendre pour mon père.

- Mais Feng...

- Et c'est de ta faute si je ne l'ai plus...

Feng partit de la pièce, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne remarqua pas Shaolan qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation. Qui était cette fille ? La nouvelle maîtresse des cartes, pourquoi Eriol ne lui avait pas dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle maîtresse ? Et quelle était cette menace qu'il parlait ? Devait-il aller demander des explications à Eriol ? Il décida de ne rien faire et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Shaolan vit Kaho entrer dans le salon par une autre porte, il décida de rester écouter. Il espérait que son aura n'était pas détectable. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas senti l'aura de magie autour de la jeune femme, bizarre !

Eriol s'était levé au départ précipité de Feng. Il regarda sa femme s'approcher de lui.

- Je ne pense pas que j'ai dit les bonnes choses, dit-il

- Tu fais comme si tu étais son père et tu ne l'es pas.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai promis à son père de prendre soin d'elle.

- À cause de ta décision, elle a perdu toute sa famille et elle n'a pus expliquer ce qui se passait à l'homme de sa vie. Et elle ne pourra peut-être jamais le faire par peur de sa réaction.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux expliquer ce qui se passe à Shaolan après lui avoir menti depuis aussi longtemps. Et comment lui expliquer qu'il ne peut sortir de la maison. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un remarque son aura.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Feng de lui montrer ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir, elle avait l'air très affecter par son arriver.

- Je crois qu'il a réussi à toucher un point sensible, sûrement avant qu'elle sache qui il était et c'est sûrement ce qui l'a rendu en colère. Il n'y a que Yukito qui réussi à la faire sourire depuis qu'elle est ici.

- Mais si Shaolan découvre qu'elle est en fait...

- Shuuuuut ! Laisse le temps passer, coupa Kaho en mettant la main sur ses lèvres.

Kaho se rapprocha d'Eriol et elle l'embrassa. Shaolan partit vers ses appartements, la tête pleine de question.

- OoOoO -

Shaolan entra dans le salon, Nakuru était venu le chercher pour lui dire qu'il pouvait les rejoindre dans le salon, ils allaient bientôt passer à table. Il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'avait pas surpris la conversation qu'il avait entendue, il allait bien finir par découvrir qui était cette fille et ce que tout le monde lui cachait. En entrant dans la pièce, il l'a remarqua aussitôt. Elle avait l'air plus calme que quelques heures auparavant. Nakuru lui parlait, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle semblait regarder du côté de l'entrée, quand elle rencontra les deux yeux marron de Shaolan, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Eriol remarqua la présence du jeune homme.

- Bonsoir Shaolan. Je voudrais te présenter ma nièce, dit-il (Il ne ment pas, étant la réincarnation de Clow Read comme Fujitaka, il est un peu le frère de celui-ci donc l'oncle de Sakura) Feng Segawa. Feng je te présente Shaolan Li.

Shaolan sourit à la jeune femme. Elle le regarda et s'approcha de lui. Et à la surprise générale, elle mit sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu l'as guéri, dit surprise Feng.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire avant que tu deviennes une grande dominatrice, répondit Shaolan en souriant

- De quoi parlez-vous vous deux ? demanda Nakuru les yeux plein d'interrogation.

- J'ai surpris la demoiselle en plein entraînement. Quand je suis arrivé près d'elle et que j'ai parlé, elle s'est retournée surprise ! Malheureusement pour moi elle était armée, répondit Shaolan en ne quittant pas Feng du regard.

- Quoi ! Feng. Tu as osé blesser mon pauvre petit Shaolan, dit Nakuru en regardant Feng avec des gros yeux.

- Bien oui, je l'ai blessé, mais il s'est très bien soigné alors lâche-moi tu veux, répondit Feng en partant vers Kaho.

Shaolan la suivit encore des yeux, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Il vit un mouvement sur sa droite et il regarda. Deux personne entrait dans le salon, une magnifique jeune blonde et un homme de son âge. Le jeune homme regarda Feng en souriant, la jeune femme leur tournait le dos donc ne les avait pas remarqués, une pointe de jalousie envahie Shaolan. L'homme fit un signe à sa partenaire et s'approcha tous doucement de Feng sous l'œil amuser de Kaho. Il mit les mains sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Salut beauté, c'est ton prince charmant qui est venu t'enlever. En fait, je mens depuis des mois c'est de toi que je suis fou. Oublions Sarah et sauvons-nous. Allons-nous marier.

- Colin Fishburne, veux-tu bien me lâcher tout de suite. Et qui est la personne à tuer pour t'avoir donner l'adresse, dit Feng en se retournant vers Colin. Salut Sarah

- C'est moi qu'il faut que tu assassines, je les ai invités pour ton anniversaire, dit Yukito en entrant dans le salon sous l'œil surpris de Shaolan.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai. Tu parles d'un cadeau. Je vais les avoir sur le dos à la maison en plus de l'université. Tu n'aurais pas me donné une fleur comme à chaque année, dit Feng le sourire en coin.

- Attention vite un appareil photo, tu vas bientôt sourire. Il faut absolument garder ce moment incroyable sur une pellicule, deux fois en moins d'une semaine. Tu brise tous les records, dit Sarah.

- Lâche-moi tu veux, répondit Feng en lui tirant la langue.

Feng leur présenta Kaho, Eriol, la petite Mika et Nakuru. Shaolan était sorti, s'étant rappeler la lettre de Toya. Tout le monde était heureux de rencontrer les amis de Feng. C'était assez surprenant qu'ils aient réussi d'apprivoiser Feng. Quand Shaolan retourna dans le salon, Feng parlait avec Sarah, il s'approcha des filles. Feng étant de dos, ne le vit pas.

- On a rencontré David cet après-midi. Un peu plus et je l'invitais à venir avec nous, disait Sarah

- Non, mais allez-vous me ficher la paix avec David. Je l'ai assez sur mon dos comme ça, pas obliger de l'encourager.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à te plaindre. Il est plutôt mignon comme garçon et de plus il est fou de toi. Tu devrais oublier ce chinois...

Sarah s'était arrêté de parler et regardait derrière Feng. Elle était complètement paralysée, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Feng se posant des questions sur son mutisme se retourna et rencontra deux yeux marron fixé sur elle. Il était devenu tellement beau en cinq ans. Comment faire pour ne pas craquer pour l'homme de sa vie ?

- Sarah je te présente Shaolan Li, il vient d'arriver du Japon.

- Shaolan, c'est drôle comme le nom sur...

- Sur rien, coupa Feng en mettant une main sur la bouche à Sarah,

Shaolan la regardait en se posant de plus en plus de question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Où avait-elle vu son nom ? Eriol s'était rapproché des deux anciens amoureux, ne voulant pas laisser Feng seule avec Shaolan. Le magicien sortit une lettre et la tendit à Feng.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une lettre de Toya Kinomoto, il voulait que je te la remette. Enfin je crois, tu es la seule que je ne connaissais pas quand je suis arrivé ?

- Toya, soupira tristement Feng.

La jeune femme regarda Eriol qui était à côté de Shaolan. Elle n'osait pas prendre la lettre, comme si, si elle la touchait, elle s'évaporait comme dans un rêve. Une lettre de son frère. Sarah la regardait bizarrement, elle trouvait vraiment son amie étrange depuis quelques temps. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Feng pleuré, non impossible.

- Aller prend-la, tu en rêve, dit doucement Eriol.

Feng pris rapidement la lettre et la mit dans sa poche.

- OoOoO -

Le jardin était magnifique. La lune était pleine et l'éclairait magnifiquement. Shaolan étant incapable de dormir, avait décidé de flâner. Il était monter sur une branche d'arbre et regardait le reflet de la lune dans le bassin. Vraiment magnifique comme endroit, presque magique. Il la sentit arriver bien avant de pouvoir la voir. Comme si tout son corps n'attendait qu'elle ! Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne senti même pas l'aura du magicien. Elle s'assit sous l'arbre et se mit à lire la lettre de Toya. Doucement, presque sans bruit, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Shaolan avait juste le goût d'aller la réconforter, la protéger. De lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là pour elle. Mais que lui arrivait-il, il la connaissait depuis seulement depuis quelques heures. Il vit arriver Yukito et il se sentit mal de les espionner, mais comment partir sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

- Bonsoir, ma petite fleur, murmura Yukito.

- Bonsoir Yuki.

- Je me doutais que je te trouverais là. Kéro s'inquiétait que sa pitchounette ne soit pas dans la chambre.

- Je suis venu lire la lettre de Toya. Yuki, pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à avoir un cœur de pierre. Je voudrais tellement ne plus rien ressentir.

Yukito sourit tristement et ouvrit les bras. Feng s'approcha lentement et se blotti dans ses bras.

- Chuuuut ! Ma belle. Tout va bien aller. Tout va s'arranger.

- Des fois j'aimerais tellement être vraiment morte. Pourquoi je l'ai écouté aussi ? J'aurai dû lui dire.

- Tu lui diras quand tout sera fini.

- Oui, mais il va me détester de lui avoir menti.

- Il t'aime tellement ma petite fleur que je suis sûr qu'il va te pardonner. Aller va te coucher avant que Kéro ne s'inquiète trop.

- Tu sais si je ne t'aimais pas comme un frère, je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi.

- Tu l'as déjà été, je te signale et puis tu l'as préféré à moi.

Yukito embrassa Feng sur le front et la regarda partir vers la maison. Il resta quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide puis il les leva vers le haut de l'arbre.

- Tu devrais descendre avant de te rompre le cou.

- Tu savais que j'étais là, dit Shaolan en descendant.

- Bien sûr et Feng devait être bien perturbé pour ne pas avoir senti ton aura.

- Je m'en étais rendus compte. Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

- Je le sais bien.

- Qui est-elle, Yukito ?

- Quelqu'un de très spéciale. Elle a l'air tellement forte quand tu la regarde, mais elle est très fragile à l'intérieur. Tu es mieux de ne pas lui faire du mal, parce que je vais me mettre à ressembler au Toya d'y a quelques années.

- Pourquoi je lui ferais du mal ?

- Parce que tu vas tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Impossible, je ne crois pas que je peux être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas comme avec Sakura.

Yukito sourit et repartit vers la maison sous le regard de Shaolan.

- OoOoO -

* * *

Fini! Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos commentaires, le petit bouton à gauche. Il ne mort pas, enfin je pense. 


	6. CHAPITRE VI

**CHAPITRE 6** **VISITE SURPRISE**

Deux semaine qu'il était enfermé dans la maison. Eriol lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait sortir du manoir sans être capable de cacher son aura. Il avait essayé par lui-même, mais en avait été incapable. La personne qui devait lui montrer comment faire était introuvable. Depuis deux semaine, Feng l'évitait le plus possible et il avait été dans l'impossibilité de lui demander. Il allait devenir fou s'il ne trouvait rien à faire.

« Descend de ton arbre, tu as de la visite » dit soudainement Nakuru.

Shaolan regarda en bas de l'arbre. Il passait la plupart de son temps perché dans cet arbre, il réfléchissait à ce qui se passait ici. Il sauta en bas et regarda sa visite surpris. Nakuru les laissa seul.

« Tomoyo que fais-tu ici ? »

« On m'a demandé de faire un documentaire sur une université, ici à Londres, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Il fallait absolument que je te parle, je me sens mal depuis deux semaine. »

« Moi aussi, je voulais te parler mais je ne voulais pas te le dire au téléphone et je n'ai pas eu le courage avant de partir. »

« Shaolan, je ne crois pas que l'on n'a fait une bonne chose en se fiançant. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » dit rapidement Tomoyo. « Enfin je l'ai dit ! »

« En fait, moi aussi, je trouvais que nous allions gâcher notre avenir. Je t'adore mais comme amie. »

Les deux ancien fiancés se sourirent. Shaolan s'assis à terre en s'accotant le dos à l'arbre. Tomoyo s'assis entre ses jambes et Shaolan referma ses bras sur la jeune femme. Les deux partirent dans leur pensée étant soulager d'avoir réussit à se parler.

« Alors la petite Daidoji est tombée amoureuse. Je ne pensais pas voir ça. Et je le connais le chanceux. »

« Oui, Tu l'as déjà rencontré. »

« Et il est amoureux de toi ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'une autre. »

« Tu vas lui dire au moins. »

« Non, je ne peux pas lui imposer mes sentiments. »

« Et qui m'a obligé à dire à Sakura que je l'aimais, même si j'étais sûre qu'elle était amoureuse de Yukito. »

« Je le sais mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

« C'est la même chose. Tu vas me promette de lui dire sinon... sinon je te jette à l'eau. »

« QUOI ! ! ! ! »

Shaolan se leva rapidement et prit Tomoyo dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers le bassin. Tomoyo criait et se débattait.

-OoOoO-

Feng était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se dirigeait vers son coin favori du jardin. Depuis deux semaines, elle faisait tout pour éviter Shaolan. Quand il était dans la même pièce, elle ressentait des émotions qu'elle aurait voulues quelles soient mortes depuis longtemps. C'est la voix d'une femme inconnue qui lui fit relever la tête.

« NON, SHAOLAN NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! ! »

« Promet-moi de lui dire et je te repose sur la terre ferme. »

« Promis... Promis je vais lui dire. »

Shaolan avait dans les bras une magnifique jeune femme. Quand il la reposa sur la terre, elle se mit à le frapper. Shaolan souriait en se protégeant des coups. Il avait l'air si heureux. Feng se dit, qu'il avait dû refaire sa vie, il ne devait plus se souvenir de son amour de jeunesse. Il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de Feng Segawa. La jeune femme retourna sur ses pas bouleversés.

-OoOoO-

Feng était à l'université, comme d'habitude assis à l'extérieur en train d'étudier. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul examen a passé, après elle serait une vraie avocate. Elle avait déjà plusieurs offre d'emploi, mais elle attendait une réponse à une demande qu'elle avait faite.

Mais pour une première fois, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, elle ne faisait que revoir la femme dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle aurait dû le savoir qu'il avait une petite amie, après tout il la pensait morte. Elle, elle savait qu'il était vivant quelques parts, comment tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre dans ses conditions. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit aussi malheureux qu'elle de leur séparation. Elle savait que c'était mal de penser ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Elle n'était pas seule à étudier. Sarah était complètement en crise de panique car elle avait un examen dans deux heures et elle n'avait pas étudié. En fait, elle avait été trop prise par ses amours avec Colin. Elle se promit qu'il ne pourrait plus l'approcher. Tout à coup, Feng senti une aura magique qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Ah Non ! C'est pas vrai ! »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? » dit Sarah paniquée

« Rien, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Feng partit en direction de l'aura. Elle vit rapidement Shaolan, mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la femme qu'elle avait vue plutôt dans l'avant-midi.

« Eriol t'a interdit de sortir sans être capable de cacher ton aura » dit Feng en arrivant devant le magicien

« Peut-être que si tu ne te sauvais pas de moi depuis deux semaine tu aurais pu me le montrer. »

« Je ne me sauve pas, je n'ai pas rien ça à faire » dit Feng coupable

« Non, tu ne te sauve pas. Quand j'entre dans une pièce, tu sors par l'autre porte. Comment tu appelle ça ? J'en ai ma claque d'être enfermé. »

« Bon d'accord. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

« Quoi ! »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Shaolan plongea dans les yeux verts de Feng. La jeune femme se concentra sur les yeux marron du magicien. On ne sentait pas l'aura de Feng car elle avait formé un bouclier autour d'elle. Lorsque l'on fermait le bouclier il fallait beaucoup de magie, mais le maintenir n'utilisait presque rien. Elle aurait dû le montrer à Shaolan, mais elle avait peur de rester seul avec lui. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle sentit la barrière se former autour de Shaolan, elle lâcha son regard mais perdit l'équilibre. Shaolan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la serra contre lui. Feng retrouva pendant quelques secondes les bras de son amour, elle mit ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan et se sépara de lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui oui très bien. »

« On ne dirait pas. »

« Je vais bien, ça prend beaucoup d'énergie et je suis juste un peu étourdit. Ça va passer. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, au juste. »

« C'est Tomoyo qui doit tourner un documentaire sur cette université. Je l'accompagne. »

« Tomoyo ! » dit Feng surprise en devenant blanche comme un drap

« AH ! C'est vrai, je vais te la présenter. Alors je te présente Tomoyo Daidoji. Et Tomoyo voici Feng Segawa, la nièce d'Eriol. »

« Bonjour » dit Tomoyo en souriant.

Tomoyo ! La femme qui était avec Shaolan était sa Tomoyo. Mon Dieu, comme elle avait changé en cinq ans, elle était devenue magnifique. Elle comprenait que Shaolan soit tombé amoureux de son ancienne meilleure amie.

« Feng, ça va. Tu es blanche » dit Shaolan inquiet

« Oui oui. Bien je vous laisse, il faut que j'étudie » dit Feng en s'éloignant.

« Feng... »

« Au revoir. »

Shaolan la regarda partir. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait tellement aimé l'avoir dans ses bras. Comme si sa place avait toujours été là ! Il sentait encore le corps parfait de la jeune femme sur son torse.

« Alors c'est elle Feng » murmura Tomoyo.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Toya l'a nommé à l'aéroport. La manière qu'il a dit son nom, je crois qu'il en est amoureux » répondit tristement Tomoyo.

« Tu veux dire que tu es amoureuse de Kinomoto. C'est pour lui que tu me quittes » dit surpris Shaolan.

« Je te signale que toi aussi tu voulais me quitter. Et j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux ! »

Shaolan partit à rire. En parlant, les deux étaient arrivés à côté de Feng. Elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient devant elle. Shaolan allait bien finir par savoir ce qu'elle avait de spéciale. Il alla dire un petit bonjour à Sarah avant que Tomoyo et lui rejoindre le reste de l'équipe technique pour le documentaire.

-OoOoO-

Feng avait donné rendez-vous à Shaolan dans la salle d'entraînement pour lui montrer comment faire un bouclier pour son aura. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Feng était en plein entraînement. Elle le sentit entré, aussitôt elle se dirigea vers lui et fit un geste. Shaolan senti comme un voile partir de ses épaules.

« Tu as réussi à te décoller de ta fiancée » dit amèrement Feng s'en voulant aussitôt d'avoir dit cela.

« Ma fiancée ? Ah ! Tu parles de Tomoyo. Pourquoi tu es jalouse ? »

« Moi ! Jalouse ! Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi, je plains plutôt la pauvre fille. »

« En fait, c'est mon ancienne fiancée. Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre donc elle m'a laissé. Tu veux prendre sa place ? »

« Plutôt mourir... Va te consoler ailleurs... »

« Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être consoler ! En fait, c'est d'un commun accords que nous nous sommes laisser avant de faire la gaffe de notre vie. »

« Pourquoi être ensemble si vous n'êtes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ? »

« Parce que l'on croyait que l'on pourrait se guérir de nos blessures comme ça. Je ne croyais pas que j'étais ici pour un interrogatoire. »

Feng le regarda sans répondre. Elle était tellement jalouse de Tomoyo, et en fait, elle n'avait aucune raison. Elle se demandait de quelles blessures il parlait. Elle n'était pas capable d'imaginer Shaolan avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'elle y arrive, il ne sera plus jamais avec elle. Mon Dieu comme elle l'aimait encore. Elle devait être méchante avec lui sinon elle pourrait bien se jeter dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent trois heures de travail avant que Shaolan puisse faire un bouclier et le conserve plus que trente seconde. Le pauvre était épuisé par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer » dit Feng en le regardant.

« Je ne suis pas de tout fati... »

Shaolan s'était affaissée sur le sol, endormi. Feng le regarda attendri par le jeune homme. Elle appela sa carte de l'ascension et fit flotter Shaolan pour le transporter. En arrivant dans le corridor, elle vit arriver vers elle Eriol.

« Tu utilise une carte, avec Shaolan dans la maison c'est de la folie. »

« Il ne peut pas s'en rendre compte, il dort »répondit Feng en pointant le jeune homme qui flottait dans les airs. « Il est tombé endormi après avoir réussi son bouclier. Je vais le porter dans sa chambre. »

« Tu aurais dû lui montrer depuis longtemps. »

« Je le sais mais s'il venait à comprendre. J'aimerais que tout soit fini. Yukito ne l'a pas encore trouvé lors de son dernier voyage. Il doit faire comme nous et se cacher. »

« On va bien finir par le trouver. »

« Peut-être mais est-ce que je vais être capable d'en finir avec lui. »

« Je serais avec toi, je pourrais t'aider. »

« Il n'en est pas question, tu n'as plus que la moitié de tes anciens pouvoirs. Je m'inquiéterais trop si tu étais avec moi. Si quelqu'un doit mourir ce sera que moi. De toute façon je suis déjà morte pour tout les autres. »

« Feng... » dit tristement Eriol.

Feng laissa Eriol et partit vers les appartements de Shaolan, celui-ci flottait derrière elle.

Feng déposa Shaolan sur son lit. Il était tellement mignon quand il dormait. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle avait 12 ans et les cinq années qu'elle venait de vivre sans lui n'avaient rien changé. Elle avait tellement changé, jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux de Feng Segawa. Il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille dynamique et sociale, ça faisait longtemps que Sakura était morte dans l'esprit de Feng. Elle était devenue une femme solitaire et taciturne. Comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'une Sakura si différente de l'ancienne ?

Feng se pencha et embrassa Shaolan sur le front.

« Je t'aime et t'aimerais toute ma vie » murmura Feng les larmes aux yeux avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans son rêve, Feng s'approchait de lui, l'embrassait et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et étrangement il en était heureux...

-OoOoO-

* * *

**RAR**

Eriol : Bonjour tout le monde, et oui c'est moi ! Je commençais à être jaloux, Shaolan qui est toujours en train de vanter sa beauté incroyable et moi personne ne m'aime ? En plus, je n'ai qu'un pauvre petit rôle secondaire dans cette fiction.

Shaolan : Personne ne m'aime, je ne fais rien dans l'histoire ! Plaint-toi pas, tu es marié et tu as une magnifique petite fille. Moi, je ne suis même pas capable de reconnaître la femme de ma vie.

Eriol : Hey ! Qu'est que tu fais là ? Novalie m'avait promis que je pourrais répondre tout seul....

Shaolan : Il ne faut pas croire ce que tu cette fille...

Novalie : Hey ! Je t'ai entendu... T'avais pas un rendez-vous toi ?

Shaolan : Oui, mais Sakura n'est pas encore prête...Vous savez bien les filles !

Novalie : Hey ! Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je suis une fille. Mais c'est vrai que venant de toi, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Et va donc ailleurs, pour une fois c'est moi et Eriol qui allons répondre au reviews.

Shaolan : Quoi ! Tu vas prendre le temps de répondre. D'Habitude tu as toujours quelques choses de mieux à faire !

Novalie : Allez ouste... Ta petite copine t'attends.

Eriol : Bon, je crois que l'on est enfin seul. Alors commençons ! ! !

Novalie : **marion-moune**, j'espère que tu as de la patience parce que ce n'est pas de sitôt que Shaolan va comprendre qui est Feng. Et tu as raison quand il va comprendre, il ne lui sautera pas au cou et disant « Au mon amour que je suis heureux de te revoir » (Novalie essayant d'imiter la voix de Shaolan, Eriol la regarde pas vraiment convaincu)

Eriol : **Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen** , la suite est là...

Shaolan : Youpi ! J'ai trouvé la présidente pour mon club. Alors merci **juju black**, je t'envois des chandails et des épinglettes pour donner à tout le monde.

Novalie : Tu n'étais pas partie toi.

Shaolan : Il faut bien que j'envois cette boite à juju. (Shaolan montre une boîte pleine de chandail et d'épinglette marqués Shaolan est le meilleur ou Shaolan est beau dessus)

Novalie : Tu ne peux pas l'envoyer par un mail. Il va vraiment que je te répète comment marche le net à toi.

Shaolan : ben heu ! Ouais je crois...

Novalie : En passant, juju ce n'est pas grave si tu es accroc, il y a un remède.

Shaolan : tu vas quand même pas lui donner, c'est une de mes fans.

Novalie : Le remède c'est ....Hummmm (Shaolan vient de lui mettre la main sur la bouche)

Eriol : De lire la fanfic jusqu'à bout.

Shaolan : Tu aurais pu le dire, j'aurais pas fait ça à mon auteur préféré.

Eriol : Shaolan enlève lui le bâillon et détache-la tout de suite.

Novalie : Toi tu vas souffrir ! (Novalie complètement décoiffé pointe Shaolan du doigt) Et juju, tu n'es pas perverse, sinon moi aussi je le suis, c'est quand même moi qui a écrit le passage.

Eriol : Merci pour les bisous, ils ont été appréciés particulière par Kero.

Shaolan : **myncat** merci de m'avoir attacher. Je me suis servi de la corde pour attacher Novalie tantôt. Mais pour le surnom je sais pas vraiment si je vais te pardonner.

Eriol : Shao-chou ça te va si bien...

Novalie : Shaolan, Sakura va s'impatienter.

Eriol : **Annava** c'est vrai qu'elle n'a aucun mérite. En plus, c'est nous qui faisons toute l'action. Pour l'originalité par contre...

Novalie : Je te remercie, tu vas me faire rougir.

Eriol : **ridelliz** tu as complètement raison, Shaolan se prend beaucoup pour quelqu'un d'autre de ses temps-ci. Par contre, il faut l'excuser, je crois que c'est surtout le fait de rester chez Novalie, elle craque complètement pour lui.

Novalie : C'est pas vrai.

Eriol : Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut et tu le regarde avec les yeux dans le vide. Tu en es folle.

Novalie boude dans son coin. Elle n'aime vraiment pas quand les autres ont raison.

Eriol ; Pour ce qui est de la naïveté du pauvre petit Shaolan, que veux-tu Novalie ne voulais pas qu'il trouve la solution. En fait, c'est dans la fiction parce que pour de vrai après 5 minutes il aurait trouvé.

Novalie : J'en suis pas si sûre moi, regarde combien de temps ça lui a prit pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Sakura.

Eriol : D'accord je te l'accorde, il est naïf.

Novalie : **Akeri la malicieuse** pour une rencontre avec Toya, je crois que l'on va attendre, mais Tif par contre...

Eriol : **±Tenshi±** merci Novalie est vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Elle le sait très bien qu'elle a fait les deux héros complètement naïfs, mais que veux-tu les idées lui sont venues comme ça.

Novalie : Alors je vous dis au prochain chapitre tout le monde, moi je vais aller retrouver Shaolan.

Eriol : Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle en était complètement folle.


	7. CHAPITRE VII

**CHAPITRE 7** **TEST**

L'homme tournait en rond dans la pièce. Son chat vient se frotter sur ses jambes comme s'il pouvait enlever la tension de son maître comme cela. Un autre chat entra dans la pièce, mais plus il avançait plus il se déformait. En arrivant devant l'homme, il avait une forme humaine.

« J'espère que tu as de bonne nouvelle » dit l'homme

« L'homme que vous avez senti avec une aura magique se nomme Shaolan Li. Il était le petit ami de l'ancienne maîtresse des cartes. »

« C'est sûrement lui qui a les cartes, après tout il était proche de Sakura. »

« Sûrement maître. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour qu'il les utilise. Il faut être tout à fait sûr. Après on le tuera » dit l'homme avec un sourire.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan accompagnait Tomoyo à l'aéroport. La jeune femme avait terminé son documentaire et retournait à Tomoéda. Shaolan avait adoré cette semaine, il avait enfin pu sortir du manoir et avait visité Londres avec Tomoyo.

Depuis que Feng lui avait montré comment faire la barrière pour son aura, les deux se voyaient plus souvent. Feng n'avait plus la raison de ses études pour l'éviter puisqu'elle avait terminé. Elle devrait avoir les résultats dans les jours qui arrivaient. Par contre, Feng et Shaolan se voyaient plus souvent mais ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. En fait, Feng et Shaolan ne faisaient que se disputer, un peu comme quand Sakura l'avait rencontré la première fois.

Le vol de Tomoyo vient à être appeler et se fut les adieux.

« Tu me promets de dire à Kinomoto que tu l'aimes, demanda Shaolan. Même si t'après moi, il ne te mérite pas que tu sois amoureuse de lui. »

« Je te le promets. Mais toi tu fais attention. Ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. »

« Pourquoi je tomberais amoureux de Feng ? On est toujours en train de se disputer. On ne s'entend pas tous les deux. »

« C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Tu ne t'entendais pas avec Sakura. »

« Elle est si différente de Sakura. Tu es la deuxième personne qui me dit que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait dire ça. »

« Tu ne vois pas comment tu la regardes. Tu la regardes comme tu regardais Sakura. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. »

« Inquiète-toi pas c'est impossible que je sois un jour amoureux de Feng Segawa. »

Shaolan regarda partir Tomoyo. Il lui avait menti, il sentait bien que Feng ne lui était pas indifférente. Elle était si différente de Sakura et pourtant, elle l'attirait malgré le fait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-OoOoO-

Quand il arriva devant le manoir, il vit sortir Sarah. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Si elle n'était pas si amoureuse de Colin elle ne lui aurait pas fait mal. C'est drôle qu'il avait le même nom que sur le médaillon de Feng. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de la connaître quand il était arrivé, de plus les deux n'avait pas l'air de bien s'entendre. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Feng, mais elle avait peur que si elle en parle Feng se referme.

« Bonjour Shaolan. »

« Bonjour Sarah. »

« Feng a reçu les résultats de ses examens, elle est comme de raison la première de sa promotion. L'on va fêter ça dans un pub ce soir, ça t'intéresse de venir. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait heureuse que je sois là. »

« Bien sûre qu'oui, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète parce qu'elle a l'air de ne pas d'aimer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas que personne s'attache à elle. Elle pense que son mauvais caractère fait fuir tout le monde. »

« Ça n'a pas marché avec toi. »

« Non, je suis du genre tenace donc tu serais mieux de dire oui pour ce soir sinon tu vas m'avoir sur le dos. »

« D'accord. D'accord je viens. »

« Merci ! Soit prêt pour 20 heures. »

-OoOoO-

Le pub était un parfait pub anglais, il se nommait le Sherlock Holmes et se trouvait justement sur Baker Street, la rue du fameux détective. Le pub avait fait sa réputation en affichant des souvenirs qui pouvaient rappeler le personnage d'Arthur Conan Doyle.

Feng n'avait pas trop été heureuse de voir venir Shaolan, mais arriver sur place elle y trouva quelqu'un de plus désagréable, David. Sarah l'avait invité au grand découragement de Feng, il était toujours dans les environ de la jeune femme.

C'est Colin qui avait fait connaître le pub aux deux filles, c'était sa famille qui tenait le pub depuis une cinquantaine d'année. Les filles avaient aimé l'atmosphère et Feng avait rapidement appris à jouer au billard. Et comme dans toutes choses, elle était devenue la meilleure. Elle avait réussi à gagner un peu d'argent en pariant avec des habitués. Souvent quand elle arrivait, il avait toujours quelqu'un pour vouloir essayer de la battre.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une heure. Shaolan appréciait beaucoup lui aussi l'ambiance, de plus il avait un choix incroyable de bière. Il observait beaucoup Feng. Elle se déplaçait d'une table à l'autre, elle parlait avec les habitués qu'elle connaissait. Elle semblait être dans son élément.

Alexander, le propriétaire et oncle de Colin, lui fit signe et lui fit rencontrer un nouveau venu qui avait entendu parler qu'elle était imbattable. Shaolan la regarda jouer, l'homme avait parié cent dollars qu'il pouvait la battre. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle était la meilleure au jeu, elle se servait de son charme pour distraire son adversaire pendant qu'il jouait. On aurait dit qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte de son manège. Shaolan ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'elle. David s'approcha de Shaolan, il n'aimait pas la manière qu'il avait de regarder Feng. Surtout que celle-ci le regardait bizarrement quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris ton nom tout à l'heure »demanda David.

« Shaolan Li » répondit le jeune homme en détachant les yeux de Feng.

« Tu es japonais ? »

« Non, chinois. Je viens de Hong Kong. »

« Li. J'ai entendu parler d'un clan à Hong Kong qui porte ce nom. Une grande famille très importante dans ce coin-là. »

« Oui, c'est ma famille. »

« Ah ! Je ne savais pas. Pourtant j'ai rencontré presque toute la famille Li quand je suis allé en Chine. En fait tous ceux qui étaient important, je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« J'étais en Inde depuis cinq ans. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Étudier »

« Étudier en Inde pourtant vous avez les meilleures écoles à Hong Kong. Pas assez bon pour y entrer. »

Shaolan le regarda en colère. Il l'avait rencontré seulement depuis quelques heures et déjà il voulait le tuer. Il était tellement suffisant. Il comprenait très bien Feng de ne pas être capable de le supporter. Justement la jeune femme se dirigeait dans leur direction. Elle allait rejoindre Sarah qui était à une table avec Colin et quelques autres amis. Quand elle passa à côté des deux hommes, Shaolan la retient par le bras.

« Je te paris que je suis capable de te battre » dit Shaolan.

« Tu sais jouer au moins. »

« Je t'ai regardé faire, je crois bien que j'aie pigé le truc. »

« Et tu pense me battre seulement parce que tu m'as regardé jouer. Et que veux-tu gager de l'argent ? »

« Non, rendons ça plus intéressant. Si je gagne j'ai droit à un baiser » répondit Shaolan en souriant.

« QUOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! » crièrent en même temps Feng et David

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça » dit Feng.

« Tu as peur de perdre contre un débutant » répondit Shaolan.

Feng retourna à la table de billard, suivit de près par Shaolan, David et Sarah qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation et trouvait ça des plus réjouissant. Shaolan ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de la provoquer comme cela, mais à voir le visage de David ça en valait la peine. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de ne pas ce faire déconcentrer par la jeune femme.

La partie avança rapidement et les deux joueurs étaient coude à coude. Shaolan faisait tout pour ne pas regarder Feng, comme ça il était concentré que sur le jeu. Bientôt, il ne resta que la boule noire sur le tapis et c'était à Shaolan à jouer. Feng commença à paniquer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il gagne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrassa, en fait, elle en rêvait mais en même temps elle en avait peur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le déconcentrer, mais il ne l'a regardait jamais. Puis elle se souvient de quelques choses qui pourrait déconcentrer Shaolan.

Shaolan se préparait pour son tour. Feng se mit derrière lui et en même temps qu'il pris son élan et frappa la boule, Feng lui souffla doucement dans le cou. Aussitôt Shaolan se retourna vers la jeune femme en échappant la baguette de billard. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je savais que je réussirai à te déconcentrer. »

Sakura. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui arrivait au cerveau de Shaolan. Elle avait l'habitude de lui soufflé dans le cou quand il ne l'entendait pas arriver. C'était presque devenu un rituel. Mais la jeune femme devant lui n'était pas Sakura. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Shaolan. Feng l'aperçu et se senti coupable. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait fait. Le temps semblait suspendu pour les deux, mais en fait tout c'était passé en quelques secondes. C'est les cris des spectateurs qui firent dans le temps présent.

Feng regarda la table et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il ne restait plus que la boule blanche sur le tapis donc Shaolan avait gagné. Feng regarda Shaolan paniqué, lui aussi c'était rendu compte qu'il avait gagné. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

« Je veux mon gage » dit-il.

Feng le regarda tétaniser. Elle avança et effleura à peine les lèvres du jeune homme. Rapidement après, elle s'éloigna de Shaolan. Celui-ci la rattrapa et la retient par le poignet.

« Je crois bien que je mérite un vrai baiser. Viens que je te montre. »

« Non, je t'en pris » chuchuta-t-elle

Shaolan lui entoura la taille d'un bras et l'attira doucement à lui. Au début, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de vraiment l'embrasser, seulement de lui faire croire. Mais quand il la regarda, sa lèvre inférieure tremblota, attirant son regard sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Sa bouche rouge comme une cerise, si tentante à croquer. Il éprouva un élan de désir pour cette femme superbe. Tranquillement, il abaissa son visage vers elle lui laissant le temps de s'écarter. Elle écartait les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Feng retrouva mille émotions. Elle devrait arrêter cela tout de suite. Elle mit les mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais ses mains s'accrochèrent au chandail de Shaolan pour l'attirer davantage à elle. Feng entrouvrit la bouche avec un soupir de contentement.

Elle avait un goût de pêche, doux et voluptueux, enivrant. Elle sentait même la pêche, un parfum qui l'envoûtait complètement. Il en voulait plus, mais un semblant de raison lui revient. Il réussit à se détacher d'elle.

« Tu sens la pêche » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« On ne l'a déjà dit » répondit-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Tu me l'as déjà dit, pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, elle avait complètement oublier qu'ils étaient dans un endroit publics. Puis elle remarqua que Yukito était arrivé pendant les derniers événements. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré puis sortit du pub sans un regard pour personne d'autre.

Sarah voulut la suivre, mais Colin la retient en lui disant qu'elle voulait sûrement être seule. David la suivit mais ne réussit pas à trouver par où elle était partie. Il était dans une rage noire que ce chinois ait embrassé sa Feng. Elle était à lui. Un jour elle sera sienne.

Shaolan était bouleversé par les émotions qu'il avait ressenti de l'avoir dans ses bras et de l'avoir embrassé. C'était comme s'il trouvait un port après avoir dérivé pendant des années. Il finit par s'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais elle l'avait totalement envoûté.

Yukito s'approcha de Shaolan. Yukito ne savait pas comment faire pour rendre Feng heureuse. Il aurait tout fait pour que ses deux-là soit de nouveau ensemble, de toute façon ils étaient incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire mal » dit-il.

« Yukito, je suis en tomber amoureux d'elle. »

« Je te l'avais dit. »

« Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un pas vrai ? »

« Pour elle, il a toujours eu qu'une personne. »

« Et ce n'est pas moi... »

Yukito ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire la vérité à Shaolan. Les deux hommes sortirent et essayèrent de retrouver Feng. Ils la retrouvèrent rapidement Yukito savait toujours où elle était. Yué étant attiré par sa maîtresse. Yukito alla la voir et Shaolan resta un peu à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger.

-OoOoO-

« Vous pouvez attaquer maître, il est seul. »

« Tu le vois bien qu'elle est proche. Je voudrais trouver un moment où elle n'est pas avec lui. »

« Elle est toujours avec lui quand il sort du manoir. Je le sais bien qu'elle vous attire mais nous n'aurons peut-être jamais plus une aussi belle occasion. »

Feng se retourna sentant un danger. Elle vit les boules de feu et un immense crie retendit quand elle vit vers qui elles se dirigeaient.

« SHAOLAN »

En entendant Feng crié son nom, Shaolan se retourna pour la regarder. De par ce fait, il ne vit pas la première boule approchée. Il ressentit une immense brûlure sur son épaule droite. Puis différent endroit se mire à faire mal, il finit par se retourner vers la menace. Il pu en évité quelques-unes, mais plusieurs attaquait le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentré pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. De plus, il avait peur pour Feng mais quand il se retourna pour voir où elle était, il vit que Yukito la retenait pour qu'elle ne puisse se jeter dans le danger.

Yukito retenait Feng ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, la jeune femme se débattait pour aller rejoindre Shaolan.

« Lâche-moi, il faut que je l'aide. »

« Non, concentre-toi, l'aura de magie que l'on sent est celle que nous recherchions. C'est lui Feng, si tu utilises tes cartes il va t'attaquer. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à Shaolan. »

Feng finit par se libérer de l'emprise de Yukito. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Shaolan.

Shaolan remarqua que Feng s'était libéré, aussitôt il eut peur pour elle. Il se concentra et fit apparaître son sabre, puis il fait appelle au dieu du vent pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Mais il n'eut bientôt plus d'énergie et s'effondra inerte au sol.

« Il n'a pas les cartes, sinon il les aurait utilisés. »

L'homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il n'avait pas trouvé le nouveau maître des cartes. Quelqu'un allait devoir endurer sa colère.

-OoOoO-

* * *

**RAR**

Sakura : Allô tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver. Je me suis ennuyer de ne pas pouvoir vous parler la dernière fois.

Tomoyo : Tu dormais comme une bûche, je crois que Novalie ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Nakuru : Euh ! Je crois que nous sommes seule cette semaine les filles.

Novalie : Oui, j'ai donné de l'ouvrage aux garçons pour que l'on soit seul.

Sakura : Quoi ? ? ?

Novalie : Je leur ai demandé de monter un meuble Ikea... On ne devrait pas les revoir avant deux semaines, je crois que les instructions sont en Russe.

Tomoyo : Méchante écrivaine.

Novalie : Oui, je le sais, je suis une vrai sadique.

Sakura : Salut Juju, contente de te revoir ou plutôt reparler. On t'envoie la liste des inscriptions aussitôt qu'elle va être remplie... Attention à toi, je crois bien qu'elle va être très longue. Tout le monde trouve mini mon Shaolan. En passant, il est à MOI ! Et je parle pour toi aussi Novalie.

Novalie : Moi, mais je sais qu'il est à toi... Je ne lui ai pas touché, je le jure (l'auteur a les doigts croisé dans le dos)

Tomoyo : Comme ça on lui parlera pas de samedi dernier !

Nakuru : Ah ! Oui samedi.

Sakura : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi ?

Novalie : Mais rien du tout (l'auteur entrain de fusiller Tomoyo et Nakuru pour qu'elle ne parle pas)

Tomoyo : Allô ±Tenshi± ! Sakura va finir par retourner sur son véritable nom, mais seulement à la fin de l'histoire et peut-être qu'elle va changer de nom de famille. Je vous laisse deviner les possibilités qui pourraient amener ce fait.

Nakuru : Bonjour Akeri la malicieuse , le prochain mariage qui arrivera sera celui de Meiling avant celui de Tomoyo. Pour l'instant, elle n'a même pas encore dit à Toya qu'elle en était folle.

Sakura : ccstar bonjour, je suis contente que tu m'as retrouver... c'était justement le fameux chapitre avec le baiser. Le reste ne devrait pas tarder à suivre et tu vas voir que je ne fais pas que l'embrasser dans un des chapitres...mais je dis pas dans lequel

Novalie : Alors au revoir tout le monde... au prochain chapitre.


	8. CHAPITRE VIII

**CHAPITRE 8**

**UN DÉBUT D'EXPLICATION**

Sa tête était lourde. Il sentait une douleur sur tout son corps, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux une lueur rose l'enveloppait. C'est drôle on aurait dit l'aura de Sakura. Il se sentait si faible et la lueur était si douce. Il referma les yeux et se rendormie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait tout étourdi. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur, seulement quelques étourdissement. Quand il voulut se relever, il vit Feng endormie. Elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil qui était près de lui. Elle était tout à fait adorable. Pour une fois, elle avait l'air vulnérable. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Yukito qui lui sourit quand il vit que Shaolan était réveillé.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Yukito.

« Je crois que je vais bien. »

« Laisse-moi regarder. »

Yukito se rapprocha du jeune homme. Shaolan remarqua qu'il était torse nu. Il vit des plaques rouges un peu partout sur son corps.

« C'est beaucoup mieux » dit Yukito.

« Ah ! Oui ! »

« Oui, quand on est arrivé, tu étais brûler au troisième degré sur une bonne partie du corps. Je me demandais si Feng allait être capable de te soigner. »

« Elle m'a soigné ! »

« Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu t'approcher. Elle s'est épuisée à la tâche. Je vais aller la porter dans sa chambre. »

Yukito prit Feng dans ses bras. La magicienne était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne se réveilla même pas. Yukito sourit de la voir se blottir dans ses bras.

« Yukito » dit Shaolan.

« Oui. »

« Tu l'as remerciera pour moi quand elle se réveillera. »

Yukito lui sourit et sortit avec son précieux fardeau. Shaolan retomba sur son oreiller et se mit à réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait attaqué et pourquoi ? L'attaque avait été si soudaine et si violente. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentré tellement il avait de boule à éviter. Il se souvenait seulement du sentiment de panique quand il avait vu Feng se diriger vers lui.

Shaolan se leva, mais il dut se retenir au mur. Il s'était levé trop vite et était étourdi. Il resta sur place quelques secondes et s'habilla. Il devait absolument voir Eriol. Il voulait des explications, il devait maintenant avoir le droit à des réponses.

-OoOoO-

Tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main se fracassait sur les murs. Il était tellement sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Il n'avait aucun indice pour savoir qui avait les cartes. Il avait cru qu'il était si prêt de son rêve. De plus, il aurait adoré tuer ce petit Li. Mais au moins il avait réussi à la blesser. Il devait sûrement souffrir le martyre. L'homme se mit à rire. Il avait été si facile à attaquer. Il pourrait peut-être encore le faire souffrir la prochaine fois qui le rencontrerait. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan entra dans le salon. Eriol l'attendait. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme voudrait des explications. Seulement il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer sans parler de Sakura. Il aurait aimé avoir trouver une autre solution il y avait cinq ans. Shaolan et Sakura étaient fait pour être ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait totalement changé. Eriol voyait bien que Shaolan s'attachait à Feng. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout se passe autrement.

« Tu as l'air mieux » dit Eriol.

« Oui, j'ai eu des bons soins. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Feng était la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes ? »

« Comment tu sais qu'elle est la maîtresse des cartes ? »

« La première journée que j'étais ici, j'ai attendu une partie de votre dispute. Elle a dit qu'elle était la maîtresse des cartes. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle criait plutôt fort cette fois-là, répondit Eriol. »

« De quoi avez-vous si peur ? »

Eriol s'assit en soupirant. Shaolan s'assit, lui aussi. Dans un fauteuil. Il regarda Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow avait l'air préoccupé. Eriol finit par relever la tête pour regarder Shaolan.

Eriol se mit à raconter l'histoire en essayant de passer sous silence la mort de Sakura et le fait qu'elle soit Feng.

« Ça doit faire maintenant six ou sept ans, j'ai entendu parler que Clow Read aurait un descendant du côté paternel. Il était très amer et frustré de n'avoir pas été choisi comme nouveau maître des cartes. Au début, il ne me faisait pas peur puisqu'il était beaucoup moins fort que la maîtresse des cartes malgré le fait qu'elle était encore jeune et n'avait pas développé ses pouvoirs à son plein potentiel.

Malheureusement, un démon se mit à apprécier le descendant de Clow, il le trouvait divertissant et très amusant. Il décida de l'aider dans son goût de vengeance et lui donna une grande puissance. Le descendant devient à ce moment beaucoup plus fort que la maîtresse des cartes.

J'ai eu extrêmement peur pour la maîtresse des cartes puisque le démon avait donné son nom au descendant. Elle était facilement retrouvable et pas assez forte pour avoir le dessus sur le descendant. Si le descendant avait mit la main sur Feng il l'aurait tué et aurait pris le contrôle des cartes. Je te laisse imaginer ce qui aurait fait du pouvoir des cartes.

J'ai pris la décision de faire disparaître Feng de la surface de la terre. En fait, Feng n'est pas son vrai nom, et si un jour elle veut te dire son nom véritable elle te le dira ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de son passé. Donc pour tout son entourage Feng a disparu soudainement. Je crois que le descendant de Clow la croit morte. Donc il cherche le livre des cartes ou bien leur nouveau maître. Je crois qu'il t'a attaqué parce qu'il croyait que tu étais le nouveau maître des cartes. Depuis des années, Yukito et Yué font le tour de la planète pour trouver l'aura du descendant, mais c'est seulement hier quand il t'a attaqué qu'ils ont fini par le trouver. Je suppose que lui aussi a senti l'aura de la carte quand Feng l'a utilisé. Au moins, maintenant l'on sait où il est. »

-OoOoO-

La chatte pris une chance et sauta sur les genoux de son maître. Tous ce qui pouvait être brisé dans la pièce était en mille morceaux sur le sol. Machinalement l'homme se mit à flatter la petite chatte.

« Si ce n'est pas lui, ça pourrait être n'importe qui... »

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, elle aurait été surprise d'entendre la chatte lui répondre. Une voix de femme rauque sortit bizarrement du petit corps de l'animal.

« Et si c'était la fille » dit-elle.

« Feng, non, je ne veux pas. »

« Je ne pensais pas elle. Je parle de cette japonaise qui est venu voir Shaolan. »

« Oui, peut-être. Communique avec ton frère pour qu'il la surveille, on ne sait jamais. »

« Oui, maître. »

La petite chatte sortit. L'homme sourit. Oui sûrement que c'était elle. En fait, il souhaitait que ce soit elle. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que ça pourrait être Feng. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait tombé amoureux un jour, mais il était attiré par elle depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y avait quatre ans. Un jour elle serait à lui, quand il aurait les cartes il formerait une carte pour qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

-OoOoO-

Feng savait qu'elle aurait dû encore dormir, mais elle trouvait que douze heures s'étaient suffisantes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé autant de magie. Elle avait créé une nouvelle carte pour pouvoir réussir à guérir Shaolan. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le torse et le dos de Shaolan. Un frison la parcouru, quand il était revenu à la maison pas un seul morceau de peau n'avait été brûlé. Elle avait réussi à presque tout guérir, quand elle était tombée épuisé, il ne restait que quelques plaques rouges.

Feng prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sur la main et partit lire sur le hamac dans le jardin. En fait, elle n'eut le temps que de lire la première page de son livre, elle s'endorme après quelques minutes.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan passait devant la porte d'entré quand la sonnerie retentit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva devant une Sarah toute souriante.

« Salut Sarah » dit-il

« Allô Shaolan, est-ce que Feng est là ? »

« Je crois qu'elle dort encore, mais on a juste à le demander à Yukito il va le savoir. »

« Dormir ? Mais il est 15 heures, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être encore au lit. »

« Disons qu'elle a eu une dure fin de soirée. »

« Pourquoi vous avez continuez ce que vous avez commencez dans le pub ? » demanda Sarah curieuse.

« Non, pas vraiment » répondit Shaolan en rougissant.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Ils croisèrent la route de Yukito.

« Yukito, est-ce que Feng est encore dans sa chambre ? » demanda Shaolan.

« Non, elle est dans le jardin » dit Yukito après qu'il se soit concentré quelques minutes pour localiser sa maîtresse.

« Merci. »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Shaolan la remarqua en premier. Elle était endormie dans le hamac. Son livre était tombé au sol. Elle était magnifique et si adorable. Sarah l'a remarqua et alla ramasser le livre.

« Elle a l'air d'un ange » murmura Shaolan.

« C'est vrai, mais moi je dirais un ange avec des cornes. Elle peut être un démon quand elle est réveillée » dit Sarah en souriant.

« Tu as tout à fait raison. »

« Vous ne vous entendez pas très bien tous les deux. »

« Disons qu'elle est toujours en colère contre moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! »

« Moi je crois que tu la trouble. »

« Moi, la troubler ! Tu veux rire, elle se fiche complètement de Shaolan Li. »

« Normalement les garçons la laisse indifférente. Regarde comment elle agit avec David. Toi c'est autre chose. »

Shaolan ne dit rien, il se mit à réfléchir. Lui troublé l'indomptable Feng Segawa. Le plus étrange était qu'il était heureux de ne pas être le seul à ne plus comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il regarda Sarah, les deux s'étaient éloigné du hamac pour ne pas déranger la grande endormie.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as connais » demanda Shaolan.

« Depuis qu'elle est arrivée en Angleterre ! Elle semblait tellement seule. Elle ne parlait presque pas anglais. Je n'ai jamais pu résister au chat abandonné. »

« Elle venait d'où ? »

« Ses parents sont originaires du Japon, mais elle est toujours restée en Égypte. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture donc elle est venue rester chez la seule famille qui lui restait. »

-OoOoO-

On aurait dit qu'elle était de retour à Tomoéda. Oui, elle était bien dans sa ville natale. Devant elle se tenait Tomoyo. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais Feng ne l'' comprenait pas. Tout ça lui rappelait les rêves prémonitoires qu'elle faisait quand elle était chasseuse de cartes. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Feng ressentit un danger qui menaçait et elle vit les flèches se diriger vers Tomoyo. Elle n'eut le temps que d'appeler son bouclier pour protéger la jeune femme.

« NON PAS TOI » cria une voix d'homme.

Feng n'eut pas le temps de voir l'homme. Elle ressentit une grande douleur sur son bas ventre et quand elle mit sa main sur la douleur, elle sentit un liquide poisseux. Quand elle porta sa main à sa vue pour voir ce que c'était, elle vit que c'était du sang.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan et Sarah étaient perdu dans leur pensée. Sarah regardait discrètement l'homme qui semblait tant troublé son amie. C'est drôle qu'il portait le même nom que celui du médaillon de Feng. Pourtant Shaolan avait rencontré pour la première fois Feng, il y avait quelques semaines. C'était une drôle de coïncidence. Elle remarqua que Shaolan avait un médaillon au cou.

« Tu as un médaillon » demanda Sarah curieuse.

« Oui, c'est ma copine qui me l'a donné. »

« Ah ! Tu as une petite amie. »

« Avait, elle est morte, il y a cinq ans. »

« Désolé. »

« Non ça va mieux maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? »

« C'est une fleur de cerisier. Elle se nommait Sakura qui veut dire fleur de cerisier en japonais. »

« C'est drôle. Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà entendu quelqu'un se faire appeler fleur de cerisier. Je peux voir. »

« Bien sûr. »

Shaolan retira le médaillon de son cou et le remit dans la main tendue de Sarah. Celle-ci le regarda de plus près et remarqua le mot gravé à l'arrière.

« Pourquoi as-tu le nom de Feng gravé à l'arrière ? »

« Ce n'est pas le nom de Feng, c'est le mot phénix en chinois. »

« Feng écrit son nom comme ça. Elle me l'a déjà montré. »

« C'est impossible. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était d'origine japonaise. Elle ne peut l'écrire comme ça. »

« Pourquoi pourtant vous utilisez les mêmes symboles ? »

« Oui, mais ils ne veulent pas dire la même chose. Normalement elle ne devrait pas l'écrire comme cela. »

« C'est drôle parce que Feng aussi elle a un médai... »

« NOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Sarah et Shaolan se retournèrent vers la personne qui criait.

* * *

**RAR**

Il n'y aurait pas de réponse aux reviews comme normalement... Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, je suis entre deux cours pour vous envoyer le chapitre suivant. Je vous promets que tout le monde sera là pour vous répondre au prochain chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé une reviews...

Ridelliz

Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen

marion-moune

±Tenshi±

juju black

cendiz

Akeri la malicieuse

Merci tout le monde et au prochain chapitre...


	9. CHAPITRE IX

**CHAPITRE 9 RÊVES PRÉMONITOIRE ?**

« NOOONNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Feng criait et se débattait. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva au sol, le hamac s'étant retourné. Elle avait les mains sur le bas ventre. Elle sentait encore la flèche entrer dans son abdomen. Ça avait semblé si réel comme si c'était en train d'arriver. Est-ce qu'elle avait refait un rêve prémonitoire ? Qui était la personne qui l'avait blessé ? Et est-ce qu'elle était blessée ou morte ?

Shaolan et Sarah arrivèrent. Le jeune homme aida Feng à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sarah

« Oui, c'est seulement un cauchemar » répondit Feng. « Shaolan tu peux me lâcher, je vais bien.»

Shaolan sourit. Elle ne changerait pas. Elle était toujours plutôt froide avec lui. Par contre quand il l'avait embrassé... Il sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. De plus, Yukito lui avait dit qu'elle s'était épuisée à le sauver. Il se disait qu'elle devait bien tenir à lui un peu.

Feng regarda Shaolan. Elle remarqua que son médaillon était visible et que l'on voyait son nom gravé. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait donné. En fait, elle avait pensé lui laisser un indice si jamais il se revoyait. À quoi ça avait servit ? Il était dans la même maison qu'elle depuis un mois et il ne s'était même pas poser la question pourquoi le nom de Feng était gravé sur un médaillon donner par Sakura.

En fait, elle se demandait comment elle réagirait s'il comprenait qui elle était vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui dire, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Comment pourrait-il accepter qu'elle lui ait fait croire qu'elle était morte !

« Alors comme ça tu fais la grasse matinée, dit Sarah en riant en regardant Feng. En plus, on est seulement jeudi. »

« Je me suis couché tard. Et de plus j'ai eu une dur fin de soirée. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourtant vous n'êtes pas resté longtemps hier soir » dit Sarah en regardant Shaolan qui était en train de retourner à l'intérieur laissant les filles seules.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de spéciale » répondit Feng elle aussi suivait Shaolan des yeux.

« Bon maintenant que l'on est seule, tu peux répondre à une question. »

« De toute façon si je ne réponds pas, tu vas pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas répondu. »

« Tu me connais trop bien » dit Sarah en souriant. « Depuis quand as-tu besoin de donner mon adresse pour ton courrier ? »

« Tu as du courrier pour moi » dit Feng plus que souriante.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé à mon appartement ce matin. C'est quoi ? »

« J'ai envoyé ma candidature dans un bureau d'avocat à Tokyo. Eriol ne veut pas que je quitte l'Angleterre, mais moi je préfèrerais travailler à l'étranger. Je ne pensais même plus avoir de réponse. »

Feng prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Sarah. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et la lue.

« Ils veulent me rencontrer. »

« Tu en doutais, tu es la première de ta promotion. »

« Il me reste plus qu'à trouver une raison logique pour aller au Japon. »

« Si tu ne trouve pas, on n'a juste à aller faire un petit voyage en France. De là, on prend un avion pour Tokyo. »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi. »

« Tu le sais bien, mais seulement si tu ne trouve pas d'autre idée. Je déteste mentir et surtout à ton oncle. Il est très intimidant. »

Feng regarda Sarah. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu faire naître une grande amitié avec elle. Sarah ne s'était pas laissé intimidé par son caractère plutôt repêche. C'était une bonne amie et si elle était engager dans le cabinet d'avocat, elle allait sûrement regretter de la perdre.

-OoOoO-

Feng était dans l'avenue des Cerisiers à Tomoéda. Quelques pétales de cerisier tombèrent sur son visage levé vers le ciel. Elle prit une pétale dans sa main, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu.

« SAKURA ! »

Feng se retourna surprise. Elle vit Tomoyo arrivé vers elle. Tomoyo lui dit quelques choses, mais Feng n'entendit rien. Elle sentit arriver le danger. Les flèches arrivaient dans le dos de Tomoyo.

« ATTENTION » cria Feng

Tomoyo se retourna et se figea devant le danger. Feng se concentra et appela sa carte du bouclier pour protéger Tomoyo.

« NON PAS TOI » cria une voix d'homme.

Feng ne réussit pas à voir l'homme. Elle ressentit une grande douleur sur son bas ventre. Elle ressentit un pouvoir magique monter dans son cœur. Elle mit sa main sur sa blessure, la flèche n'était plus là. Quand elle amena sa main à ses yeux, elle sue qu'elle allait être pleine de sang.

-OoOoO-

Tout le monde était au salon. Kaho avait loué un film pour la soirée. Feng était toujours aussi fatigué. Elle s'était endormie la tête sur les genoux de Shaolan. Celui-ci essayait de se concentré sur le film, mais avoir la jeune femme si proche de lui, le troublait. Quand le film finit, Eriol regarda Feng inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit aussi fatigué. Quand elle s'entraîne, elle reprend son énergie dépensée en quelques minutes » dit Eriol.

« Pour soigner Shaolan, elle a crée une nouvelle carte. Celle-ci est extrêmement forte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas formé une » dit Yukito.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû. »

« Qui peut l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut » répondit Kaho en regardant son mari !

Shaolan les regarda puis son regard se posa sur Feng. Lui aussi c'était posé la question pourquoi elle était si lasse depuis presque 24 heures. Elle avait tout fait pour le guérir. Pourtant, il ne serait pas mort de ses blessures. Il aurait souffert le martyr, mais ses blessures n'était pas mortelles.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Feng mit ses mains sur son ventre. Au même moment, Yukito eut un cri de douleur, ce qui fit relever la tête à Shaolan. Yukito était blême, il avait mit ses mains sur son ventre. Eriol et Kaho aussi le regardaient surprit. À la surprise de tous, Yukito laissa la place à Yué. Celui-ci tomba à genoux et se tenait le ventre. Son visage était tordu par la douleur.

« Réveillez vite Feng » murmura Yué

Shaolan réveilla Feng. Celle-ci sembla désorienté pendant quelques secondes. Elle était aussi blanche qu'un drap. Elle regarda Yué qui s'était relevé, la douleur étant partie avec le réveille de Feng.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Eriol inquiet.

« Oui, oui. C'était seulement un cauchemar » répondit Feng.

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ordinaire » dit Yué en regardant sa maîtresse.

« Il n'avait rien de spécial. »

« S'il n'avait rien de spéciale pourquoi j'ai ressentit ta douleur. »

« Tu as ressentit la douleur » murmura Feng en regardant le sol.

« Tu serais mieux de nous raconter » dit Eriol.

« Je suis à Tomoéda, dans l'avenue des Cerisiers. Quelqu'un m'appelle par mon vrai nom et je me retourne. »

« Ton vrai nom c'est peut-être des images de ton passé » dit Kaho.

« Non, c'est Tomoyo qui m'appelle et elle est enceinte. »

« Tomoyo enceinte ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »dit Shaolan surpris

Feng le regarda. Elle avait complètement oublier qu'il était là. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas dit son nom. Elle savait qu'Eriol lui avait expliqué une partie de ce qui se passait.

« Qu'arrivait-il après ? » demanda Eriol

« Elle me parlait mais je ne comprenait rien, puis j'ai vu des flèches se diriger vers elle. J'ai utilisé la carte du bouclier pour la protéger. Après j'ai entendu une voix d'homme puis j'ai ressenti une douleur. »

« Il va falloir faire encore plus attention » dit Eriol.

« On ne peut faire plus attention. Mon aura est toujours caché. Je n'utilise pas mes cartes. Et on me défend d'utiliser ma magie quand on est attaqué, dit Feng hérité. Que veux-tu faire, m'enfermer dans le manoir ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Eriol, je veux vivre. Je ne veux plus m'inquiéter inutilement. Tomoyo n'est présentement avec personne et à moins que son ancien fiancé l'ait mis enceinte, on a du temps. »

« Son ancien fiancé, tu parles de moi là » dit Shaolan.

« Tu sais que comprend vite. »

« Si tu penses que je vais te parler de ma relation avec Tomoyo. »

« Comme se ça pouvait m'intéresser ! Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que ça se pourrait que tu l'aie mise enceinte. »

« Jalouse. »

« De quoi ! Pourquoi serais-je jalouse d'elle ? Je la plains la pauvre, elle a dû t'endurer. »

Eriol, Kaho et Yukito, qui était de retour, avaient rapidement sorti de la pièce quand il avait vu que les anciens amoureux avaient commencé à se disputer. Valait mieux qu'il ne s'en mêle pas.

Shaolan regarda Feng. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient commencé à se disputer. Elle était rouge parce qu'elle était en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était magnifique malgré sa colère. Un élan de désir s'empara de Shaolan.

Feng vit le désir s'inscrire dans les yeux du jeune homme. Pendant une seconde, elle aurait tout donner pour être dans ses bras. Rapidement la panique l'a prit.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. »

La jeune femme partit rapidement vers sa chambre. Shaolan avait cru voir une lueur de désir dans les yeux de Feng, mais la lueur était devenue de la panique. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

-OoOoO-

Shaolan ne revit pas Feng avant le lendemain après-midi. Elle était dans la salle d'entraînement avec son épée. Il lui proposa un duel qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Elle eut rapidement le dessus sur le jeune homme. Malgré ses années d'entraînement, elle semblait toujours savoir le mouvement qu'il allait faire. Il finit par abandonné après une heure et demie, épuisé. Il était complètement lessivé pourtant elle ne semblait même pas essoufflé. Elle était vraiment très forte. D'ailleurs, elle le regardait en souriant, semblant être heureuse qu'il soit épuisé.

« Je vais te laisse aller te reposer » dit Feng.

« Attend ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu sembles me détester. Je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé que c'est seulement une aversion totale. On ne peut pas tous succombé au charme légendaire de Shaolan Li » dit Feng amère.

« Trouve une autre raison. Je peux facilement te prouver que tu n'as pas une aversion totale » répondit Shaolan en regardant la bouche de la jeune femme.

Feng se retient de paniquer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister, le repousser. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était agressive avec lui parce que tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de se blottir dans ses bras ! Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait peur se ses réactions, peur de penser qu'il l'aimait puis de le perdre car elle y aurait dit la vérité.

« Que t'a dit Eriol sur moi ? » demanda Feng après quelques minutes d'un silence insoutenable.

« Sur toi ! Il m'a dit que pour tout ton entourage tu as disparu. »

« Avant que je disparaisse, j'étais amoureuse d'un ami d'enfance. Quand Eriol m'a fait disparaître, il m'a empêché de lui expliquer ce qui arrivait. Tu lui ressemble, tu me le rappelle. »

« Tu pourrais le retrouver. »

« Je l'ai déjà retrouvé » dit tristement Feng.

« Où est-il ? Il n'est pas ici avec toi ! »

« Il n'a pas reconnu en Feng Segawa, la femme qu'il a aimée. Et moi, je ne veux pas lui dire. En fait, je crois que je lui en veux de n'avoir pas reconnu en moi son amour de jeunesse. Je sais que j'ai changé depuis que je suis parti, mais il aurait dû me reconnaître » dit Feng.

Les derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Shaolan, elle pleurait. Comment quelqu'un avait pu ne pas vouloir d'elle ! Si seulement il l'avait devant lui, il aurait le goût de l'étêter. Shaolan s'approcha doucement de Feng et la prit dans ses bras. Si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer, elle aurait certainement rit. Shaolan n'avait même pas comprit qu'elle parlait de lui. Elle ne sera jamais capable de lui dire...

* * *

**RAR**

Novalie s'est endormie sur le sofa après avoir terminer le nouveau chapitre. Elle a bien sûre oublié d'éteindre son ordinateur. Shaolan et Sakura arrivent et la regardent dormir.

Sakura : La pauvre petite, elle est épuisée.

Shaolan : Elle est plutôt mignonne quand elle dort.

Sakura : Mignonne ! Mais tu ne vois pas, elle est en train de baver sur le sofa !

Shaolan : Peut-être mais au moins elle n'est pas sur notre dos pour que l'on écrive le chapitre suivant.

Sakura : Tu as raison, elle est super mignonne quand elle dort.

Les deux continus de regarder l'auteur. L'oreiller sous sa tête est complètement mouillé (je suis complètement en train de me rabaisser, comment je peux parler de moi comme ça, en passant je ne bave pas quand je dors. Non mais !)

Shaolan : On devrait peut-être répondre aux gentilles personnes qui nous ont écrites. Comme cela, Novalie pourra se concentrer sur le travail long qu'elle a à remettre avant la fin de la semaine.

Sakura : Tu sais que tu es un génie.

Shaolan : Je suis au courant oui.

Sakura : Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi ! Bon allons s'y. Bonjour tu peux le voir Shaolan n'a pas encore fait le lien ! Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, il est vraiment con ...

Shaolan : Je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas moi, mais l'auteur de cette merveilleuse fan fiction (je suis en train de m'envoyer plein de fleur là !) qui me rend si con ! Normalement, j'aurais deviné aussitôt que j'aurais vu Feng !

Sakura : C'est ça et combien de temps il t'a fallu pour comprendre que tu étais amoureux de moi. Il a fallu que Yué te donne un coup de main. Moi au moins ça n'a pris qu'une journée et j'ai compris toute seule.

Shaolan : Oui, oui... c'est beau, tu es plus intelligente que moi quand on parle de sentiment.

Sakura : Alors **±Tenshi±** , je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il va falloir que tu attendre beaucoup plus que ça... Shaolan ne va apprendre que Feng égale Sakura que dans l'avant dernier chapitre. Et en plus, il va lui falloir que je lui dise, il ne va même pas deviner par lui-même. Donc j'espère que tu es du genre patiente.

Shaolan : Hey **juju black** comment ça va ? Comme tu peux le voir Novalie n'a pas beaucoup de temps elle-même, donc elle te pardonne complètement. Je crois qu'elle a du mal à coordonner tous ce qu'elle a à faire. Moi aussi, je t'embrasse et je te dis à la prochaine.

Sakura : Et la petite dernière, allô **Akeri la malicieuse**. La suite a retardé, mais les chapitres suivants devrais arriver plus rapidement. Enfin, on espère !

Shaolan : Nous voudrions remercier ceux qui nous avait écrit pour le chapitre sept et que Novalie n'avait pas eu le temps de remercier...Alors merci beaucoup à **Estel undomiel**, **cendiz**, **Mayreendalmrin**,**The Dark Queen**, **ridelliz**.

Sakura : Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait peut-être mettre Novalie dans son lit... Je trouve pas qu'il a l'air très confortable ce sofa.

Shaolan : Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois.

Sakura : Shaolan, il y a encore des personnes qui nous écoutent.

Shaolan : Ben non ! Tu vois, ils sont tous partis...

Sakura : Moi je suis sûre qu'ils sont encore derrière leur écran. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus faire des commentaires pervers.

Novalie : Quoi ! Vous avez fais ça sur mon sofa. Hey ! Je dors dessus moi, vous êtes complètement dégoûtant.

Shaolan : Tu ne dormais pas toi...

Novalie : Plus maintenant... Sur mon sofa, je crois que je vais aller dans mon lit moi...Je crois aussi que je vais le mettre au vidange... c'est complètement écœurant.

Novalie continue de marmonner tout en se retournant dans sa chambre.

Sakura : (complètement rouge) Je crois que je serais plus capable de regarder Novalie dans les yeux.

Shaolan : Bien sûr que non ! Tu vas voir ça va passer. Au fait, les parents de Novalie ne sont pas là, ça nous donne accès à leur chambre...


	10. CHAPITRE X

**CHAPITRE 10**

**INVITATION**

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour la voir. Depuis le départ de Shaolan pour l'Angleterre il ne l'avait plus revu. Il savait qu'elle était très occupée, mais elle lui manquait. Il voulait la revoir pour savoir si ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle était encore là. Il avait eu un vrai coup de foudre pour Tomoyo. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Yuki. Tomoyo lui rappelait Sakura car elle avait été sa meilleure amie, mais il était sûr qu'il serait tombé amoureux de Tomoyo même si sa sœur était rester à Tomoéda. Qui pourrait résister à la jeune femme ? La vue de l'enveloppe qu'il venait d'avoir lui donna une idée.

Elle voulait trouver une raison pour aller le voir. Elle s'ennuyait du fait de ne pas le voir. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle était le genre de femme à avoir un coup de foudre. Mais elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps, ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de foudre. Elle avait pensé que son bonheur était avec Shaolan. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux et leur vie aurait été sans heurte. Tombé amoureuse de Toya était plus dangereux. L'amour qu'elle lui portait, pourrait lui faire mal, mais elle préférait cela à ne jamais le ressentir. Elle avait peur que son amour sois à sens unique, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Au moins comme cela, elle aurait la réponse à sa question et ne se ferait plus d'histoires.

Tomoyo sortit de ses pensées par le bruit insistant du téléphone.

« Oui, bonjour Daidoji à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour Tomoyo. Ici c'est Toya Kinomoto. »

« Toya ! ! ! ! ! !» dit Tomoyo surprise.

« Oui, est-ce que je te dérange ? »

« Non, non bien sûre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Je me demandais si tu étais libre samedi prochain. »

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un souper d'affaire à Tokyo. Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner. C'est dans un grand restaurant, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer » demanda Toya nerveux.

« Ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Ah oui ! Alors je vais venir te chercher vers 17 heures samedi. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Oui Toya ça serait parfait. Alors je te dis à samedi. »

« Oui à samedi Tomoyo. »

-OoOoO-

Depuis une semaine, les choses allaient mieux avec Feng. Ils n'étaient plus tout le temps en train de se disputer. Shaolan avait bien vu que lorsqu'il lui faisait des avances Feng devenait méfiante. Il avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait à son amour de jeunesse. S'il ne pouvait avoir son amour, au moins il aurait son amitié.

Shaolan était en train d'attendre en file pour commander. Feng et lui était sorti faire un petit tour dans la ville. Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était en Angleterre, Feng s'était senti coupable de ne pas lui avoir fait découvrir Londres. Il avait déjà un peu visiter avec Tomoyo, mais avec une vrai londonien ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils avaient évité tous les endroits touristiques, Feng lui avait fait visiter les endroits qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit café. Shaolan attendait pour prendre se qu'ils avaient commandé. Feng l'attendait sur un banc dans le parc en face.

Quand il arriva près d'où il avait laissé Feng, il remarqua que Sarah était là. Il adorait Sarah, mais il aurait aimé avoir une journée complète seul avec Feng. Ils avaient eu tellement de plaisir depuis le début de cette journée, Feng avait semblé plus détendu. On aurait dit que le destin ne voulait pas les laisser seul.

« S'il-te-plait Feng. Viens. Je ne veux pas être tout seul. Je vais avoir l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. »

« Ça me dit rien. »

« Allô Sarah. De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Shaolan en arrivant près des filles.

« À toutes les années, la grand-mère de Colin organise une grande soirée. Elle est la duchesse de Richmond et sa soirée est la plus couru de l'année par la bonne société. Colin m'a invité, mais je me sens très intimidé alors je veux que Feng vienne aussi. Mais elle veut m'abandonner avec tout ce beau monde. »

« Tu vas être la plupart du temps avec Colin et c'est moi qui vais être prise avec toutes ses personnes qui ont soit un titre soit de l'argent. J'aurais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place » dit Feng.

« Tu as juste à venir accompagner. »

« Avec qui je te pris ? Et si tu dis David je t'étrangle. »

« Non, je pense à quelqu'un d'autre » dit Sarah en regardant Shaolan.

« Qui ? Moi ! Tu n'y pense pas, je suis sûr que je vais réussir à faire honte à Feng. Je ne sais pas danse. »

« Aller venez. Ça va être amusant. Il va avoir un souper et après il y a un orchestre. S'il-vous-plait ! Et de plus, on va pouvoir rire de tous ses riches. »

« Bon d'accord, mais si je m'ennuie, je pars » dit Feng.

« Merci » dit Sarah en serrant Feng dans ses bras. « Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. De plus, c'est Colin qui nous payent nos robes. J'ai hâte d'aller faire les boutiques. »

« C'est quand ? » demanda Shaolan.

« C'est dans deux semaines. Ça se passe au manoir de Hayleigh. C'est en campagne. Comme on est de la famille, on est invité à passer toute la fin de semaine là. »

« En plus, on dort là toute la fin de semaine. Toi tu vas m'en devoir une » dit Feng en soupirant.

-OoOoO-

Tomoyo était nerveuse, bientôt Toya allait arriver. Ça devait faire pas loin de dix fois qu'elle changeait de vêtement. Elle avait opté pour une petite robe noir classique à bretelle. Elle avait un voile transparent pour mettre sur ses épaules. Elle n'était encore vraiment pas sûre. Elle voulait être parfais, si elle avait l'occasion, elle allait dire ses sentiments à Toya. Tomoyo décida d'aller encore se changer, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle irait comme cela.

Tomoyo ouvrit la porte à Toya. Celui-ci resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme. Lui aussi était nerveux, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

« Tu es magnifique » dit Toya

« Je te retourne le compliment » répondit Tomoyo.

« Il va falloir y aller. On est attendu. »

Toya ouvrit la portière à Tomoyo. Ils partirent pour Tokyo.

Toya avait rendez-vous avec plusieurs personnes dans un grand restaurant de pure tradition japonaise. Les personnes qui étaient là, étaient presque tous des PDG d'entreprise qui faisait affaire avec Amemiya Corporation. Ils étaient venus visiter les installations. Depuis qu'il avait fini ses études universitaires, Toya travaillait pour son arrière-grand-père qui était le PDG d'Amemiya Corporation. À la mort de celui-ci, il y avait trois ans, c'est Toya qui avait reprit les rennes de la compagnie familiale.

Toya présenta les différentes personnes qui étaient là. Il y avait Jack Kent et sa femme Amélia qui venait d'Angleterre, William et Frederick Belford deux frère américain, Grace MacGinty du Brésil et Annabelle Colbert d'Australie. Toya lui dit qu'il ne manquait plus que deux personnes. C'était un employé d'une compagnie importante d'informatique en Chine qui devait bientôt faire affaire avec eux. Ils avaient du retard car leur avion était resté bloquer à l'aéroport de Hong Kong pendant plusieurs heure. Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

« Tomoyo, je voudrais te présenter Gavin Nomura et sa compagne Meiling. Ils sont de Hong Kong » dit Toya une demi-heure plus tard.

« Tomoyo, est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Meiling.

« Meiling ça fait longtemps. Je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras, heureuse de se revoir après tout ce temps. La vie avait parfois de merveilleuse surprise.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir connaître Gavin avant le mariage ! Shaolan t'a dit que je me mariais et que tu étais invité » dit Meiling.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore invité. »

« Pourquoi la fiancée de mon cousin préféré ne serait pas inviter à mon mariage ? »

« Parce que je ne suis plus la fiancé de ton cousin. »

« Quoi vous vous êtes laissé, quand ça ? »demanda Toya surpris, mais heureux par la nouvelle.

« Quand je suis allé en Angleterre, il y a deux semaine. »

« Dans ce cas tu es doublement invité » dit Meiling heureuse. « Euh ! C'est pas que j'aurais été malheureuse que tu te marie avec Shaolan, mais il méritait d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Euh ! C'est pas qu'il t'aime pas... Je ne fais que me mettre les pieds dans les plats. »

« Non ça va. Tous les deux, on s'est rendu compte que l'on se préférait en amis et non en fiancé. »

-OoOoO-

Tomoyo était entre Meiling et William Belford à la table. Ce dernier la trouvait plutôt de son goût et ne se gênait pas pour la cruiser. Toya n'aimait pas vraiment ça et avait le goût d'arrêter de faire des affaires avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie » demanda William.

« Je suis réalisatrice. »

« Daidoji, ça me dit quelques choses. Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez réalisé ce film sur une chasseuse de cartes magique ? » demanda Jack Kent, assis en face de Tomoyo.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Ma fille l'a adoré. Elle va être des plus jalouse quand je vais lui dire que je vous ai rencontré. »

-OoOoO-

La soirée se passa très bien. Toya était heureux d'avoir appris que Tomoyo et Shaolan s'étaient laissés. Il pourrait maintenant lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne se sentirait pas coupable envers Shaolan. Mais il allait lui laisser le temps de digérer sa rupture. Par contre, il allait tout faire pour la voir plus souvent.

Ils étaient rendus devant la demeure de Tomoyo. C'était une petite maison dans un beau quartier de Tomoéda. En fait, c'était l'ancienne maison de Yukito. Toya raccompagna Tomoyo à sa porte.

« J'espère que tu as passé une belle soirée. »

« Oui c'était parfait. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu revoir Meiling. »

« Oui, je ne savais pas que c'était la fiancé de Gavin. »

« Toya je voulais te dire. »

« Oui. »

« Je crois que je suis ...... AHHHHH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un chat était venu se frotter sur les jambes de Tomoyo, arrêtant par la même occasion la déclaration d'amour de celle-ci.

« Oh ! Allô petit minet. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Viens, je vais te donner quelques choses » dit Tomoyo en flattant le chat.

« Tu voulais me dire quelques choses. »

« Ce n'est rien d'important. Je te le dirais une autre fois. »

« Alors bonne nuit Tomoyo. »

Tomoyo le regarda partir. Elle avait raté sa chance de lui dire. Elle trouverait bien une autre occasion. Tomoyo entra dans sa demeure avec le chat dans les bras.

Toya se retourna en arrivant à sa voiture. Tomoyo était en train d'entrer dans sa maison. Le chat le regardait bizarrement, on aurait dit qu'il avait des yeux d'humain.

* * *

**_Attention, vous avez droit à deux chapitres cette fois-ci... Je sais, je suis la plus gentille..._**


	11. CHAPITRE XI

**CHAPITRE 11**

**VEUX-TU DANSER ?**

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, trois personnes sur quatre furent très impressionner. Colin était habituer de voir la maison de sa grand-mère. Quand Colin ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, il fut découragé en voyant les valises.

« Sarah, on reste seulement pour la fin de semaine, pas un mois. »

« On ne sait jamais ce que je pourrais avoir de besoin. »

« Ce que l'on va avoir de besoin, c'est une vingtaine de bras pour tout transporter. »

« Bien sûre que non, seulement quatre : Shaolan et toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça » demanda Shaolan.

« Viens Feng on va faire le tour du propriétaire. »

Sarah entraîna Feng dans son sillage. Feng lança un regard à Shaolan qui semblait décourager par le nombre de valise.

-OoOoO-

Les deux filles avaient visité la propriété. Pendant que Sarah s'extasiait sur sa chambre, Feng était allé faire un tour à l'extérieur. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers le corail qui était proche de l'écurie. Voir les cheveux dans le pré lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait l'air si libre, si heureux. Un des chevaux s'approcha de la barrière à l'arriver de Feng. La jeune femme se mit à lui gratter le museau.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez le monter. »

Feng se retourna au son de la voix. Une vieille dame était derrière elle. Elle était très belle et majestueuse. Elle avait dû être une belle femme dans sa jeunesse.

« Bonjour. Je suis Claire Battancourt. Vous devez être une amie de Colin. »

« Oui, Feng Segawa Madame. »

« Mon Dieu ! Appelez-moi Claire. Madame ça fait tellement vieux. Après tout je n'ai que 75 ans. »

Feng sourit. Elle était tout simplement adorable. Elle lui rappelait son arrière-grand-père.

« J'allais faire un tour avec Pistache. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? Tu pourras me raconter tous les derniers mauvais coups de mon petit-fils. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Quand les deux revinrent de leur promenade, Shaolan était là. Il regardait Feng avec une telle insistance que celle-ci rougit.

« Je crois que ton amoureux t'attends » dit Claire.

« Ce n'est pas mon amoureux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, si j'étais de son âge je ne le laisserais pas sans surveillance. Une autre pourrait te la voler. »

« Il ne sait pas toute la vérité sur moi. S'il l'apprend, il va partir alors... »

« Tu veux un conseil d'une vieille dame. S'il t'aime vraiment rien pourra le faire changer d'avis. »

Claire sourit à Feng et entra dans l'écurie pour enlever la selle de Pistache. Feng laissa son cheval approcher de Shaolan. Il se mit à flatter le cheval quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Aucune parole ne fut échanger entre les deux magiciens, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Feng savait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Shaolan, et lorsqu'elle le regarda tout son amour y transpira. Shaolan le vit, mais n'était pas sûre que ça n'était pas son imagination surtout que celle-ci tourna la tête et dirigea son cheval vers l'écurie.

-OoOoO-

Deux coups donnés à la porte, firent retourner Feng vers celle-ci. Sarah entra dans la chambre.

« Puis comment trouves-tu ta chambre? »

« Elle est magnifique. J'ai rencontré la grand-mère de Colin. »

« Mon Dieu ! Tu as rencontré la grande Claire Battancourt duchesse de Belford ! Et puis, elle mord ? »

« C'est une charmante dame. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si nerveuse ? »

« J'ai tellement peur de ne pas lui plaire. Son opinion est très important pour Colin. »

« Colin t'aime et je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer. Personne ne peut te résister. Regarde, tu m'as bien apprivoisé moi et je mords pour de vrai ! »

« C'est vrai que tu mords. Aller viens, on nous attend pour le dîner » dit Sarah en souriant.

Les deux filles descendirent pour aller rejoindre tout le monde. Comme l'avait dit Feng, Sarah séduit rapidement Claire. Pendant la soirée, Feng pu rencontrer Hugh Battancourt, le mari de Claire. Il était aussi charmant que sa femme et malgré son âge était encore très beau. En fait, l'on voyait pourquoi Claire était tombé amoureuse de lui. Feng se mit à envier Colin d'avoir une si charmante famille, elle lui rappelait la sienne.

-OoOoO-

Feng était nerveuse. Elle devait rejoindre Shaolan. Après les deux allaient descendre pour rejoindre la réception. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix avec cette robe. L'expérience des magasins avec Sarah avait été des plus intéressent. Après tout, envoyé deux femmes dans les magasins avec une carte de crédit qui ne leur appartenait pas étaient particulièrement intéressent.

Feng prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la chambre. Shaolan l'attendait, particulièrement élégant en complet et avec les cheveux disciplinés pour une fois.

Feng portait une robe longue bleu nuit. La robe était ouverte dans le dos laissant voir sa descente de rein. Chose que Shaolan trouva des plus intéressante. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient attachés en un chignon sophistiqué. Dans ses cheveux, elle avait disposé de petites pivoines, la fleur préféré de Shaolan. En voyant Shaolan, Feng lui sourit.

« Je vais les rendre tous jaloux » dit Shaolan.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est moi qui suis avec la plus belle cavalière. »

Feng rougit et lui sourit.

-OoOoO-

Stanmore voulait prouver à son maître qu'il se trompait. Son maître, le descendant, ne voulait pas avouer que Feng Segawa pourrait être la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. Il l'avait suivit depuis deux jours, elle se trouvait étrangement à la même place que le descendant. Il allait la provoquer pour qu'elle enlève son bouclier et que son maître sente son aura.

-OoOoO-

David s'ennuyait royalement. Ses parents l'obligeaient à assister à cette soirée à toutes les années. Le seul avantage était que tout le gratin de Londres était là. De plus, son accompagnatrice n'était pas trop laide. En fait, elle avait principalement de bon « poumons ». Elle était la fille unique d'un industriel qui faisait de grosse affaire avec le père de David. Elle n'avait pas grand chose entre les deux oreilles.

« MONSIEUR ET MADAME STEWARD »

David détestait cette vieille habitude de nommer les nouveaux arrivants. Cella faisait des décennies qu'il faisait ça, comme si quelqu'un écoutait qui arrivait.

« SHAOLAN LI ET FENG SEGAWA »

David resta figé. Il devait avoir mal entendu, mais quand il se retourna, il les vit. Tous les deux était tout simplement magnifique. Il faisait un couple éblouissant, même si David avait de la misère à se l'avouer. Comment faire pour se débarrassé de ce Li, David était sûr que sans lui il aurait Feng.

-OoOoO-

Feng se sentait mal, avec tous ses regards plaqués sur elle. Elle aurait voulu rentrer sous terre quand elle avait entendu le majordome crier leur nom. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées en entendant leurs noms car ils leur étaient inconnus. Feng remarqua un regard glacial dirigé vers Shaolan. Oh non ! David ! Elle qui voulait passer une belle soirée.

-OoOoO-

Il devait trouver un moyen de la provoquer. Il la surveillait depuis qu'elle était arrivée au bal. Il avait eu un banquet et maintenant les invités parlaient par petit groupe. Dans une salle, il y avait un orchestre, quelques couple dansait. Stanmore avait des problèmes, il fallait qu'il cache son aura et en plus il ne devait pas se faire voir du descendant. Son maître ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Stanmore devrait trouver un moyen d'isoler Feng sans que son maître le sache.

-OoOoO-

Feng parlait avec Sarah, mais elle se sentait mal. Il y avait un homme qui la fixait depuis un petit moment. Il était très grand et costaud. Il avait les cheveux très noirs et de drôle de yeux. Comme des yeux de fauves !

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? » demanda David qui s'était approché.

Feng le regarda surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué son arrivé trop concentré sur l'homme. David suivit son regard mais l'homme était parti. Avant que Feng puisse répondre à David, Shaolan arriva.

« Désolé, elle me l'a promis celle-là. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Feng de répondre, il l'a pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. En arrivant sur la piste, la chanson, qui était plutôt endiablé, changeait pour une très douce et lente. Feng rougit du fait d'être dans les bras de Shaolan pour une valse. Mais elle y était tellement bien.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas danser » demanda Feng en le regardant.

« J'ai menti »

« Méchant, et qui a été ton professeur ? Une de tes trop nombreuses conquêtes » dit Feng en souriant.

« Oui, une belle grande brune avec toujours une magnifique robe. Elle répondait au doux nom d'Umberto » répondit Shaolan taquin.

« Umberto ! ! ! ! »

« Oui, c'était une des moines du monastère. »

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il appris à danser ? »

« Il disait que tout homme devait apprendre à danser. En fait, je crois qu'il pensait que ça impressionnait les femmes. »

« Je vais aller le remercier, tu ne me pille pas sur les pieds. »

Shaolan sourit. Elle était adorable. Il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche qui s'était détaché. Elle le regardait intensément et c'est presque naturellement que les lèvres de Shaolan allèrent à la rencontre des siennes. Quand il s'écarta, Feng avait les yeux fermé semblant goûter le moment. Shaolan caressa doucement la joue de Feng. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regardait si intensément. Mais un éclair de panique s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune femme. Mais il n'était pas dirigé vers Shaolan, il se portait vers le fond de la salle. Feng se retourna vers Shaolan, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa tendrement et parti sans explications vers le fond de la salle. Shaolan l'a vit entré dans la bibliothèque...

* * *

**RAR**

Novalie : Bonjour tout le monde. Deux chapitres, avouez que je suis la plus gentille, la plus aimable, la plus belle...

Sakura : Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas fort... La plus chiante oui...

Novalie : Hey ! Tu veux que je te laisse seule avec Shaolan ce soir, parce que si tu continu comme ça, je reste faire la troisième roue du carrosse...

Sakura : Non, non, ça va, tu es parfaite.

Novalie : Ah ! J'aime mieux ça...

Sakura : Alors commençons à répondre à nos merveilleuses lectrices. **marion-moune** merci d'être avec moi. Je crois que le chapitre est arrivé plus vite et en plus il vient en parquet de deux...

Novalie : Pour ce qui est de mal réagir à la nouvelle... Tu verras bien.

Sakura : **Akeri la malicieuse**, voici la suite... Je sens que vous êtes tous impatient que Shaolan apprenne la vérité... Je crois bien que l'auteur va vous faire attendre bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez. C'est qu'elle est du genre sadique...

Novalie : Oui, complètement...(sourire diabolique)

Sakura : **juju black**, salut toi ! Je paye la prochaine tournée et je t'invite. Tu vas voir, on est une vrai gang de fou... Oui... Je te le jure.

Novalie **: Missglitter**, quoi dire d'autre que merci. Je fais le plus vite possible promis.

Sakura : **Le Saut de l'Ange**, et voici la suite comme demander. Tous les chapitres d'une traite, j'espère que se n'était pas trop loin. (lol)

Novalie **: Estel undomiel**, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète, je les surveille... Enfin quand je suis là. Oh my god ! Que font-ils quand je suis parti ?

Sakura : Regarder des films (regard d'ange)

Novalie : Ah ! C'est très bien...

Sakura : Allez ! à la prochaine tout le monde !


	12. CHAPITRE XII

_Devinez quoi ? Vous avez encore deux chapitres cette fois-ci. Les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin du chapitre 13._

**CHAPITRE 12**

**STANMORE**

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Feng ne vit qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'un chat. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir senti l'aura de magie qui venait d'ici. Quand le chat se mit à changer pour devenir un homme, elle comprit d'où venait l'aura. Par contre, elle était venue dans cette pièce car elle avait senti l'aura magique de l'homme qu'elle poursuivait et maintenant ce n'était pas la même. On l'avait trompé.

« Bonjour Feng. »

« Comme je vois vous connaissez mon nom ! Pourrais-je savoir le vôtre ? »

« Bien sûre, Stanmore pour vous détruire. »

« Me détruire, vraiment et vous pensez vraiment y arriver. Vous n'êtes pas celui que je recherche pourquoi m'avoir attiré ici ? »

« Je veux prouver à mon maître que vous êtes la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. »

« Pourquoi votre maître ne croit pas que je suis la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes ? Vous savez, il a parfaitement raison. Je ne suis pas la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. »

« Je suis sûre que oui. Mon maître est aveuglé par votre beauté, mais je vous ai bien observé. Vous avez des pouvoir magique. »

Feng le trouvait suffisant. C'était un homme grand et très costaud. Il aurait dû intimider Feng juste par sa carrure, mais elle le trouvait insignifiant. Par contre, il pourrait être utile puisqu'il servait l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Feng décida qu'il ne quitterait pas cette pièce donc elle allait lui montrer quelque chose. Elle ôta son bouclier qui empêchait de sentir son aura.

« Il n'y a pas de nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. L'ancienne n'est pas morte. »

« S…SA…SAK…SAKURA, mais c'est impossible. Tu es morte » dit Stanmore paniqué après avoir senti l'aura de puissance qui irradiait de la jeune femme.

« Vous pensiez vraiment qu'un accident de la route pouvait tuer la maîtresse des cartes » dit Feng ironique.

Stanmore voulut sortir de la pièce. Il y avait dans le regard de Feng quelques choses qui faisait paniquer un aussi grand homme. La colère qui était dans le cœur de Feng depuis cinq ans était sur le point de sortir. C'était à cause de l'homme devant elle et son maître qu'elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait envie de l'écraser comme un insecte nuisible. Par contre avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte, quelque chose sembla redonner de la confiance à Stanmore et il se retourna vers Feng en souriant.

-OoOoO-

Cela faisait environ trois minutes que Feng était entré dans la bibliothèque. En fait ça faisait très exactement 3 minutes et 27 secondes. Shaolan serrait les poings très forts pour s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'avait embrassé. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui avait fait le mouvement. Par contre, on aurait presque dit un baiser d'adieu. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu cette impression peut-être le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de partir. Après dix minutes à faire le guet, il se décida à aller ouvrit cette foutue porte.

-OoOoO-

« David, je veux danser » dit la blonde pulpeuse.

David ne répondit même pas. Elle avait une petite voix aiguë qui l'énervait. Il essayait de retrouver Feng. David l'avait vu partir vers le fond de la salle, mais quand il était arrivé dans le coin, elle avait disparu.

« DAAAAAVIIIIDDDD ! ! ! ! ! »

« D'accord aller vient. »

-OoOoO-

L'homme abandonna sa cavalière à des connaissances. Une femme s'approcha de lui. Elle était plutôt petite, mais bien proportionner. Elle avait une grande chevelure ébène, mais avec les yeux d'un chat. Elle portait une petite robe rouge très moulante. Sur son passage, plusieurs hommes se retourna pour la regarder. L'homme la regardait en souriant, le regard de sa cavalière aurait pu tuer si elle avait eu des couteaux à la place des yeux.

« Lily, je ne croyais pas te revoir aussi vite. »

« Stanmore n'était pas à notre rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas où il est. »

« Tu as demandé à ton frère ? »

« Oui, il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de Stanmore. Par contre, mon frère à réussi à ce faire adopter par Daidoji. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Pour Stanmore si tu ne vois pas demain, il faudra que je le recherche par moi-même. Je lui souhaite de réapparaître auparavant. »

-OoOoO-

Stanmore souriait en regardant Feng. Celle-ci ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait rendu si confiant.

« Tu as fait une erreur, maîtresse des cartes. »

« Ah oui ! Laquelle ? »

« Maintenant mon maître peut sûrement sentir ton aura, alors il va arriver. »

Feng partit à rire, un rire méchant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En l'attendant la peur reprit Stanmore.

« Tu ne pense pas qui si quelqu'un pouvait sentir mon aura à l'extérieur de cette pièce la première personne qui serait venu voir c'est Shaolan. Penses-tu vraiment qu'en sentant l'aura de Sakura, il n'aurait pas accouru ici. Il y a un bouclier autour de la bibliothèque. »

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »

Feng sourit. Une brume bleue apparue à sa droite. Quand la brume disparue, un homme était à côté de Feng. Il souriait à la jeune femme.

« J'ai l'honneur de te présenter une carte de Sakura. »

« LA…LAQ…LAQUELLE ? ? ? ? »

« Celle de la transformation. Je l'ai créée quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre. Je m'ennuyais et j'aimais bien changer mon environnement, dit Feng en regardant Stanmore, elle se retourna ensuite vers la carte. Transforme-le en quelque chose d'inoffensif. Je te fais confiance. Et surtout qu'il ne soit plus capable de communiqué avec personne. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il raconte ce qu'il a découvert à son maître. »

« Non, s'il-vous-plait, laisse-moi en vie. »

« Mais tu vas être en vie, seulement tu vas être seul. Toi, tu voulais me donner à ton maître et tu crois qu'il m'aurait épargné. »

« Oui, mais je suis méchant. Toi tu es la brave Sakura. Celle qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« J'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi, je m'appelle Feng et j'ai beaucoup changé. De plus, je suis très rancunière et j'en veux à ton maître. Alors comme il n'est pas là, je vais me contenter de toi. TRANSFORMATION. »

Une brume bleue entoura Stanmore. Quand elle fini de se dissipé, il ne restait plus qu'une minuscule souris blanche à la place de l'homme costaud.

« Une souris blanche, c'est une très bonne idée. Plutôt drôle quand l'on pense qu'il était un chat. »

La carte sourit à sa maîtresse et disparut. Au même moment, Feng entendit quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait par chance barrée. Rapidement elle diminua le bouclier autour de la bibliothèque pour être seulement autour d'elle. Shaolan, qui était surprit d'être tombé sur une porte verrouillée, sentit que quelque chose de magique était en train de se produire. Ensuite la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Shaolan vit Feng au milieu de la pièce qui lui souriait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout. »

« J'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. »

Après quelques secondes de silence. Feng sembla se souvenir de quelques choses.

« Ah oui ! J'ai transformé un des sbires du descendant en souris. Et il m'a dit que son maître était ici, c'est peut-être ça que tu as ressenti » dit Feng en souriant et en lui montrant la souris blanche dans ses mains.

« QUOI ! Tu es complètement inconsciente, il aurait pu d'arriver quelques choses » dit Shaolan en s'approcha et la prenant par les épaules se retenant de la secouer comme un prunier.

« Il ne m'est rien arriver. Et tu n'as pas senti mon aura quand j'ai utilisé la carte donc lui non plus. Tout va bien, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. »

« J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter si je veux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me suis attaché à toi. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais. Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que tu es complètement inconsciente du danger. »

« Oh Shaolan ! » dit Feng radoucie en se blottissant dans les bras du jeune homme. « Je suis désolé pour tout. Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. »

« Laisse-moi décidé si tu vaux la peine. »

-OoOoO-

« Stanmore est ici, je le sens mais c'est très bas, comme s'il n'était pas plus gros qu'une souris. »

« Recherche le et si tu le trouve ramène-le-moi. Et surtout sois discrète nous sommes en publics. »

La femme partit quand elle fut sûre que personne pouvait la voir, elle se transforma en chat. Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque elle ne vit que le couple. Elle se dit que son maître ne devrait pas voir ça. Elle ne sentait plus Stanmore comme s'il n'était plus là. Elle décida d'aller voir dans le parc.

-OoOoO-

« Et on profite du reste de la soirée, je veux profiter de tes merveilleux dons pour la danse » dit Feng en s'écartant de Shaolan.

« Et que fait-on de la souris. »

« Je vais la laisser ici. Et tu ne te sauve pas Stanmore, de toute façon je te retrouvais compris. »

« Stanmore ! ! ! Bizarre pour une souris. »

« Pas plus bizarre que pour un chat. »

« Un chat ! ! ! ! »

« Je vais tout t'expliquer mais maintenant je veux danser. »

« Bien sûre madame, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. »

Feng et Shaolan sortirent de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le reste des danseurs, sous les yeux d'un David plutôt en colère que ce chinois ait ce qu'il voulait.


	13. CHAPITRE XIII

**CHAPITRE 13**

**TU ES SAKURA**

Shaolan senti quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. Quand il se retourna, il avait devant lui un David tout sourire.

« On échange de partenaire ? »

Avant que Shaolan ait protesté, David avait pris Feng dans ses bras et avait envoyé dans les bras du magicien sa compagne. La femme que David lui avait mise dans les bras était très belle, mais elle glaçait le sang de Shaolan. Cella devait venir de ses yeux de félin.

Lily essayait de regarder dans les yeux Shaolan, mais celui-ci évitait son regard. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui.

-OoOoO-

Feng était droite comme un i. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on décide pour elle. Être obliger de danser dans les bras de David n'était pas ce qu'elle avait rêvé pour finir une soirée. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de partir et disaient leur remerciement à leur hôte. Feng essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte du jeune homme, mais celui-ci la tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe. La magicienne scruta la salle pour retrouver son beau grand brun, mais elle ne le voyait nulle part, ni la petite que David lui avait refilée dans les bras.

« Tu me dois bien une danse, alors n'essaye donc pas de t'échapper. »

« Tu ne surveille pas ta copine, tu devrais peut-être être jaloux. »

« Ce n'est pas une copine, je voulais seulement quelqu'un pour avoir ma danse. »

« Je ne te devais pas de danse. »

« Bien sûre que tu m'en devais une. Tu sais que tu es magnifique. On devrait interdire d'être si désirable. »

Feng regarda David, les yeux ronds. Il avait l'air différent, plus confiant. David se pencha et embrassa Feng. Celle-ci voulut se libérer, mais David avait prévu qu'elle voudrait se libérer. Elle trouvait désagréable l'étreinte de David, elle voulait se libérer. Elle fit ce que toutes jeunes filles apprennent rapidement à faire pour se libérer d'un homme, elle lui donna un bon coup de genou dans ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. David, aussitôt, relâcha la jeune femme et se courba de douleur. Feng libéré se dirigea vers le balcon pour prendre une bonne bouffé d'air frais, elle en avait besoin.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan ne pouvait plus résister et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de Lily. Il sentit qu'elle voulait fouiller son esprit, mais il avait appris à fermer son esprit à tout envahisseur au monastère. Par contre, Lily était très forte et lentement elle faisait tomber les différents murs que Shaolan avait construit pour protéger ses pensées. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui laisser voir ce qu'il savait à propos de Feng. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle connaissait le descendant, donc il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache que Feng était la maîtresse des cartes. Shaolan se mit à penser à Eriol, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait utiliser sur ce qu'il savait de la réincarnation de Clow. Lily se mit à voir des images d'Eriol lorsqu'il faisait passer les épreuves à Sakura.

Une robe bleu nuit attira le regard de Shaolan. Il vit passer Feng devant lui, elle se dirigea vers le balcon et semblait être affecter par quelques choses. Il abandonna sa partenaire pour aller la rejoindre. Mais le maître de Lily lui avait dit de sonder les pensées de Shaolan pour trouver le nouveau maître des cartes car le jeune homme devait bien savoir qui il était. Pour l'instant, Lily n'avait pas l'information qu'elle était venue chercher donc elle suivit le magicien à l'extérieur.

Shaolan s'approcha doucement de Feng, il mit la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la tourna vers lui. Feng sourit à Shaolan, mais son regard capta un mouvement derrière lui et elle regarda approcher Lily. Quand elle vit les yeux de la femme, un sourire glacial étira les lèvres de la magicienne.

« Tiens, tiens ! ! ! Vous devez être de la même famille que Stanmore » dit Feng en s'écartant de Shaolan pour faire face à la féline jeune femme.

« Comment connais-tu Stanmore ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il croyait que j'étais la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes et qu'il allait le prouver à son maître. Malheureusement pour lui, maintenant je sais avec qui s'entoure le descendant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Lily en attrapant le bras de Feng

« Rien du tout, il doit se promener dans le parc. Ton maître est en train de perdre le contrôle sur ses esclaves. »

« Je ne suis pas une esclave, je le suis de mon plein gré. Alors comme ça, c'est toi la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. »

« Bien sûre que non. Je l'ai dit à ton petit copain et il a vite compris que je ne l'étais pas. Peut-être a-t-il peur de revenir à cause de la réaction de son maître. Apparemment il en pince pour moi, il ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre qu'un de ses sbires m'a attaqué. »

« … »

« Dis un mot de ma part au descendant, il recherche ce qui n'existe pas. »

Feng se dégagea de l'emprise de Lily et partit vers les jardins. Shaolan regarda Lily, elle semblait avoir reçu un grand choc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Feng lui avait menti. Et elle l'avait fait avec tout un aplomb, on aurait dit qu'elle disait la vérité, pourtant Shaolan savait qu'il y avait une nouvelle maîtresse des cartes et que c'était elle. Le magicien alla rejoindre Feng.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Elle va être en colère contre toi et elle peut aussi bien monter son maître contre toi. »

« Au moins comme ça, il va seulement m'attaquer moi. »

« Mais s'il t'arrive quelques choses. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je suis déjà morte, personne ne va pleurer la perte de Feng Segawa. »

« Et moi, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Shaolan en agrippant les bras de la jeune femme pour l'approcher de lui. »

« Oublie-moi. Je porte malheur, je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon » répondit Feng les larmes aux yeux.

« Je prends le risque. »

Shaolan embrassa violemment Feng. Il n'y avait rien de doux, c'était juste une façon de lui montrer qu'il avait le contrôle sur ce qu'il voulait. Feng ne voulut pas répondre à son baiser, rester de marbre, mais bien vite elle capitula. Elle répondit à l'ardeur du jeune homme. Quand Shaolan sentit sa capitulation, il s'adoucie. Il mit fin au baiser en sentant les larmes de la magicienne sur ses lèvres. Shaolan regarda Feng, des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, mais si tu savais toute la vérité sur moi, tu me détesterais » dit Feng des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle partit sans laisser la chance à Shaolan de la retenir. Feng alla se perdre dans les jardins du manoir. Elle finit par trouver un banc et s'y assis pour pleurer doucement. C'est Sarah qui l'a retrouva une heure plus tard. Shaolan ne la voyant pas revenir avait demandé à Sarah de la retrouver. La noirceur était tombée depuis belle lurette et les derniers invités s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Feng, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bonsoir Sarah, oui pourquoi ? »

« Il y a un Shaolan complètement paniqué à l'intérieur. Il m'a envoyé à ta recherche tellement il était inquiet. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Tout à l'heure je me promenais dans le jardin et j'ai vu une scène tout à fait touchante. Et après je te retrouve ici seule et Shaolan est à l'intérieur et il n'ose pas aller à ta recherche par lui-même. »

« Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire, et ça ne se reproduira pas » dit Feng en se levant.

« Pourquoi ? Vous faites un si beau couple ! »

« Il ne sait pas tout de moi. S'il venait à le savoir, il me détesterait. Pourquoi se faire du mal en commençant une relation qui n'a aucun avenir ! »

Feng se mit tranquillement à retourner vers le manoir. Sarah voulait la retenir pour lui parler, lui demander ce qu'elle avait comme secret. Mais comment faire pour l'arrêter, une idée germa dans la tête de Sarah.

« SAKURA » cria Sarah

Aussitôt, Feng se retourna, donnant raison à Sarah. Feng regarda, tétanisé par la surprise, Sarah. Celle-ci s'avança pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

« Tu es Sakura » dit Sarah doucement comme pour ne pas effaroucher la magicienne.

« Qui t'a parlé de ce nom ? »

« C'est Shaolan qui m'a dit que son ancienne petite amie se nommait ainsi. Ensuite il m'a dit que ça voulait dire fleur de cerisier en japonais. »

« Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise » marmonna Feng pour elle-même.

« J'étais sûre que j'avais déjà entendu quelqu'un se faire surnommer comme cela. Je me suis rappeler que Yukito t'avais appelé ma fleur de cerisier la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Ensuite faire le lien avec le fait que tu as un médaillon marqué Shaolan et lui un médaillon marqué Feng était plutôt facile. »

« Je t'interdis de le dire à Shaolan. »

« C'est ça que tu ne veux pas lui dire ! Que tu es Sakura ! Pourquoi ne te reconnaît-il pas ? »

« Pour lui Sakura Kinomoto est morte, il y a cinq ans dans un accident de la route. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que je suis arrivé en Angleterre, il n'a aucune raison de penser que je suis son ancienne amoureuse. »

« Pourtant, il est retombé amoureux de toi. »

« NON, il ne m'aime pas. Il désire Feng Segawa, il ne l'aime pas. »

« Tu es aveugle, il est fou de toi. »

« Il ne peut être amoureux de moi. Il est tombé amoureux de Sakura Kinomoto, il ne peut tomber amoureux d'une femme tout à fait différente d'elle. Et Feng Segawa n'a rien en commun avec Sakura. »

-OoOoO-

L'homme attendait dans la voiture. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien retarder Lily. Elle finit par arriver cinq minutes plus tard, mais elle semblait très agiter ce qui n'arrivait jamais à la jeune femme.

« Tu as trouvé Stanmore ? » demanda-t-il

« Non, mais il se cache peut-être ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a attaqué Feng Segawa pendant la soirée. »

« QUOI ! ! ! » dit l'homme en se tournant vers la femme et la prenant à la gorge.

« Il pensait qu'elle était la maîtresse des cartes. »

« J'ai dit de ne pas lui touché, elle n'a rien au moins. »

« Elle n'a rien du tout, mais elle m'a dit de vous faire un message. »

« Lequel ? » demanda l'homme en lâchant son emprise sur la gorge de Lily.

« Vous recherchez ce qui n'existe pas » répondit-elle en se frottant la gorge douloureuse.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, l'homme n'attendait pas de réponse. Il partit la voiture. Après quelques minutes de routes, Lily se décida à donner les autres informations qu'elle avait trouvées.

« J'ai réussi à sonder l'esprit du chinois. »

« Tu as trouvé quelques choses d'intéressent. »

« Eriol Hiiragizawa est la réincarnation de Clow. »

« Je croyais que c'était Fujitaka Kinomoto. »

« Ils sont chacun une moitié. »

« Ça pourrait peut-être me servir un jour… »

-OoOoO-

Feng pris la minuscule souris blanche. Elle l'avait retrouvé facilement car il avait un peu d'aura des cartes à cause de sa transformation. Pour la sentir, il fallait tout simplement se concentrer sur ce que l'on voulait trouver. Shaolan la regardait rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir. Quand elle le vit, elle se figea sur place. Puis elle lui sourit et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme.

« Bonne nuit Shaolan » dit Feng en embrassant la joue du magicien.

Shaolan la suivit des yeux, la main sur sa joue à l'endroit où les lèvres de la jeune femme s'était posé. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il se demandait si un jour il réussirait à comprendre Feng Segawa…

-OoOoO-

**RAR**

Novalie : Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a encore deux chapitres cette fois-ci ! Ça sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin du fanfic. Vous aurez donc toujours deux chapitres à la fois. J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir.

Tomoyo : Sinon, ça va être la moitié d'un chapitre… Hihihihi

Eriol : Ça ne va pas de menacé les lecteurs comme ça !

Yukito : C'est vrai ça ! Ils sont si gentils, on ne les menace pas.

Tomoyo : Vous êtes plate les gars. Si c'est comme cela, je vais aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour répondre aux questions.

Shaolan : Moi, je trouve que tu es fantastique Tomoyo.

Novalie : Tiens un revenant, tu as fini par monter mon meuble.

Shaolan : Oui, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander pourquoi tu m'as fait monter un berceau pour bébé?

Novalie : C'était une bibliothèque.

Shaolan : Hum ! Bien maintenant tu as un merveilleux berceau. Tu le garderas pour faire du baby-sitting.

Tomoyo : Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait commencer à répondre.

Shaolan. **Ridelliz**, je sais que je suis vraiment naïf. Et ce n'est pas fini puisse que j'apprend qui est Feng que dans le chapitre 22. Mais je tiens à dire que c'est l'auteur qui m'a rendu si stupide, je te jure que si tu me rencontrais, je ne serais pas ainsi.

Tomoyo : Moi, je ne le jurerais pas à ta place. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mini tous les deux. Pour ce qui est de la question qui est le descendant…

(Novalie avec une batte de baseball menace Tomoyo)

Tomoyo : Je ne le sais pas… puisque nous ne sommes pas encore rendus dans le chapitre où nous allons tout apprendre.

Shaolan : Allô **juju** ! Désolé mais je ne suis pas prêt de me réveiller. C'est trop drôle, vous voulez tous que je comprenne, mais une fois que je serai au courant, il ne reste qu'un chapitre donc…

Tomoyo : merci **missglitter**. Les compliments sont toujours les bien venu. Et voici la suite.

Shaolan : **Le Saut de l'Ange**, Et non c'est dans presque dix chapitres que je vais savoir la vérité. Pour ce qui est du film qu'il faudrait avoir vu pour la suite, je ne suis pas au courant. En fait si tu viens à le savoir, je serais intéressé.

Tomoyo : **marion-moune,** tu vas encore détester le prénom de l'héroïne pour un petit bout… Désolé.

Novalie : **Annava**, je suis contente que la fin t'a plu. Et non il n'est vraiment pas doué mon petit Shaolan. C'est comme ça que je l'aime. Et non, il ne faut rien dire sinon je t'envoie Shaolan.

Shaolan : Tu parles d'une menace. C'est quoi si elle dit la fin, je vais la chatouiller à mort.

Novalie : Bonne idée !

Shaolan : Foutu écrivain complètement cinglé.

Novalie : Hey ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tomoyo : **Akeri la malicieuse**, en fait Shaolan est long à comprendre principalement parce que une fois qu'il sera au courant l'histoire sera terminée. Donc l'auteur voulait écrire plus que seulement dix chapitres, donc il a fallu que qu'elle le fasse plus stupide qu'à l'origine.

Novalie : **Estel undomiel**, tu vas avoir ton cadeau puisqu 'il y a encore deux chapitres. Et oui, je suis du genre sadique. Je rêve t'attacher mon chum, pis de… Heu ! ! ! Je crois que je m'éloigne du sujet.

Shaolan : Complètement, mais tu me donne des idées… Oui, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait vu, mais je suis de retour pour toujours. À moins que Novalie m'exploite encore pour un travaille quelconque.

Tomoyo : Bon je crois que c'est tout. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Novalie : Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon amoureux.

Shaolan : N'oublie pas la corde surtout.

Novalie : SHAOLAN ! ! ! (Novalie cache les menottes qu'elle a prises dans son sac à main)


	14. CHAPITRE XIV

**CHAPITRE 14**

**APPEL D'OUTRE-MER**

Le temps était magnifique. Dans l'air l'on sentait presque l'arriver de l'été. La journée était magnifique et, fait presque exceptionnel, le temps ne semblait pas vouloir tourner à la pluie. Chose plutôt très rare en Angleterre. Feng était étendu endormie sur le hamac au soleil, elle allait bientôt devenir rouge écrevisse si personne ne la réveillait. Kéro était endormie, coucher en boule sur son ventre.

Shaolan était assis au sol, essayant d'écrire une lettre à sa famille, mais il avait l'esprit qui vagabondait. Il était de retour du bal depuis trois jours et il ne savait que penser de sa relation avec Feng. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelques choses et c'était ce secret qui empêchait la magicienne de lui laisser voir ses sentiments. Shaolan savait qu'elle le désirait, il m'avait juste à penser aux regards de Feng et a la manière qu'elle lui répond quand il l'embrassait. Mais le désirer ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait et Shaolan ne voulait pas moins. Lui-même était amoureux de la jeune femme, par contre lui ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Feng de ne pas lui dire ses sentiments puisqu'il ne lui avait rien dit sur les siens.

Shaolan remarqua la petite souris blanche qui montait pour aller dans le hamac. Stanmore n'était jamais vraiment bien loin de Feng. On aurait presque dit qu'il continuait de la surveiller même si ça ne lui servait plus à rien. Le pauvre Stanmore avait failli se faire écraser un nombre incalculable de fois en seulement trois jours. Pour plus de sécurité, il y avait une barrière magique tout autour du manoir, Stanmore était dans l'incapacité de la passer.

Nakuru arriva dans le jardin. Elle regarda Shaolan son crayon dans les airs en train de regarder Feng qui dormait. Elle se demandait pourquoi la magicienne ne disait pas toute la vérité à Shaolan. Après elle ne vivrait plus dans l'incertitude. La gardienne ne savait pas si ses aveux lui feraient perdre le jeune homme. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Feng de ne pas vouloir lui dire, elle-même était incapable de parler de ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Nakuru était tellement surprise d'être tombé amoureuse de lui, mais à force de le voir ses sentiments pour lui avait grandi. Nakuru était sûre qu'elle pourrait surprendre bien des personnes en disant qu'elle était amoureuse, elle qui croyait que ça ne lui arriverait jamais.

« Shaolan, tu as un téléphone. »

« Un appel ! Pour moi ! »

« Oui, et il vient de Hong Kong. Je ne crois pas que c'est donner, tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Shaolan se leva et entra dans la maison, laissant Feng seule derrière lui.

-OoOoO-

Elle était si bien, tellement détendu. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait car tout y était parfait. Shaolan était à côté d'elle. Elle sentait sa main monter doucement. Elle en avait tellement envie. Puis elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur son ventre où elle aurait dû sentir la main du jeune homme. On aurait dit de minuscule petite patte et elle se dirigeait vers sa poitrine. C'est cette drôle de sensation qui la réveilla, aussitôt elle sut ce que c'était. Feng se leva rapidement du hamac, faisant tomber Kéro au sol, ce qui le réveilla. Kéro regarda sa maîtresse se débattre, il se demandait ce qui se passait.

« Pitchounette, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Il y a quelque chose dans mon chandail. »

La jeune femme se débattait pour déloger la chose qu'elle sentait sur elle. À bout, elle finit par enlever son chandail. Elle prit par la queue la petit souris blanche qui était aller se loger dans son soutien-gorge.

« Non, mais tu n'es qu'un obsédé. Je te laisse en liberté et toi tu en profite pour aller te promené sur moi. »

Feng continua à insulter Stanmore, tout en se dirigea vers la maison. (Elle a bien sûre remis son chandail… vous pensiez que je l'avais oublié, avouez ! ! ! )

-OoOoO-

Shaolan alla prendre l'appel dans le salon. Il se demandait qui pouvait l'appeler de Hong Kong. Puis la panique le prit, il était peut-être arrivé quelques choses de grave à la maison. Mais c'est la voix joyeuse de Meiling qui se trouvait au bout du fil.

« Meiling comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié. »

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Je le savais, tu avais complètement oublier. Tu m'avais promis d'être là. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« De mon mariage, idiot. C'est dans seulement deux semaines et je te rappelle que tu es le témoin de Gavin. »

« Dans deux semaine ! Je croyais que c'était plus loin. »

« Non ! C'est dans exactement 14 jours et je suis déjà assez nerveuse comme cela. Je ne voudrais pas en plus qu'il me manque un témoin. »

« T'inquiète, je vais partir dans quelques jours pour aller te… »

« ESPÈSE DE PETIT PERVERS. TU N'ES QU'UN OBSÉDÉ… »

« Shaolan, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Attend une minute. »

Shaolan se retourna vers l'entrée du salon. Il avait reconnu la voix de Feng et il se demandait ce qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

« Feng qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'a vit s'encadrer dans la porte du salon. »

« C'est Stanmore, il est monté se cacher dans mon chandail pendant que je dormais. »

Shaolan se mit à rire. Il enviait presque la souris d'avoir pu se loger à cet endroit.

« Rit pas. En plus, je faisais un rêve parfait, dit Feng les yeux pleins d'étoiles. »

« De quoi, tu rêvais ? » demanda Shaolan curieux.

« De rien de particulier » répondit la jeune femme rougissant de partout où c'était possible.

« Mais tu viens de dire… »

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je vais aller enfermer ce petit pervers dans une belle petite cage. J'aurais dû l'y mettre aussitôt après sa transformation. »

Shaolan regarda partir la jeune femme. Il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi elle avait rêvé pour avoir l'air si heureuse quand elle y repensait. C'est le rire de Meiling qui le ramena sur terre.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Shaolan.

« C'était qui ? »

« Feng, la nièce d'Eriol. Tu as entendu la conversation. »

« Une bonne partie. Elle me plait bien. Tu as dit la nièce d'Eriol, je croyais qu'il n'avait que le père de Sakura comme famille. »

« Moi aussi, mais il faut croire que non. »

« En passant, il faut que tu te trouves une accompagnatrice pour mon mariage. Le témoin ne peut arriver seul et j'ai su que Tomoyo n'était plus d'actualité. »

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« J'ai rencontré Tomoyo. C'est elle qui m'a dit que vous aviez rompu. Tu aurais pu me le dire. »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver quelqu'un pour venir avec moi. J'espère que tu as invité Tomoyo même si on n'est plus ensemble. »

« Quand j'ai su que vous n'étiez plus ensemble ça m'a fait plaisir de l'inviter ! »

« MEILING ! ! ! ! »

« Je suis sûre que vous allez être plus heureux chacun de votre côté. Alors c'est promis, tu viens. »

« Oui, je vais être là. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Shaolan raccrocha le téléphone en souriant. Il devait se trouver une accompagnatrice pour aller au mariage de Meiling. Un seul nom lui venait en tête et il espérait être capable de la convaincre de venir avec lui. Ils pourraient partir pour aller voir Tomoyo avant de revenir chez sa mère, il pourrait voir comment cela comment ça avançait avec Toya. Ils pourraient partir tous en même temps de Tomoéda puisque Meiling avait invité ses anciennes camarades de classe : Naoko, Chiharu, Lika.

Shaolan alla vers les appartements de Feng, il frappa à sa porte et entra. Feng était devant une cage où un Stanmore en colère était enfermé.

« Je peux te déranger ? »

Feng se retourna vers son visiteur et lui sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans ses appartements. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas que le descendant attaque les personnes qui voulaient aider la maîtresse des cartes. Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour de la soirée qu'elle réfléchissait pour trouver une solution, elle n'en dormait plus la nuit. Par contre, ses insomnies lui avaient été bénéfiques puisqu'elle avait pris une décision. Elle allait faire ce que Eriol avait fait il y avait cinq ans ; disparaître. Par contre, cette fois les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, donc vulnérable et intéressante pour le descendant, ne serait pas au courant.

« Oui, tu as besoin de quelques choses ! » répondit Feng.

« C'est juste que ma cousine se marie dans deux semaines… »

« Meiling se marie. »

« Je t'ai parlé de Meiling ? » demanda Shaolan surpris.

« Non, non… je crois que c'est Eriol » répondit rapidement Feng.

« Ah ! Bon ! Donc Meiling se marie et je me demandais si ça t'intéresse de m'y accompagner ? »

« … »

« Il faut que j'aille faire un tour à Tomoéda avant, mais ça te permettrait de découvrir cette merveilleuse petite ville. »

Revoir Tomoéda. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux que de revoir sa ville natale. De plus, elle pourrait facilement aller à Tokyo pour aller rencontrer la firme d'avocat. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Sarah, ce qui soulagerait son amie. Feng aurait, de plus, de la facilité de disparaître après le mariage de Meiling. Feng regarda Shaolan, il ne le savait pas, mais il venait de lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent le moyen de ne plus le revoir. S'il n'était pas devant elle, elle en aurait pleuré de dépit, mais c'était la seule solution qu'elle voyait.

« Je serais très heureuse de t'accompagner Shaolan » répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-OoOoO-

« Aucune nouvelle de Stanmore » demanda l'homme.

« Non… C'est plutôt curieux. Malgré le fait de vous avoir désobéi, il n'est pas assez courageux pour s'enfuire. De plus, je suis dans l'incapacité de communiqué avec lui ! La femme nous a peut-être menti, elle est sûrement la maîtresse des cartes. »

« NON… »

« Mais maître… »

« J'ai dit que non… Peut-être a-t-elle voulut dire que les cartes n'ont pas encore de maître. Tu m'as bien dit qu'Eriol était la réincarnation de Clow. »

« Oui, maître. »

« Nous allons faire fouiller sa maison. Peut-être le livre est-il là. »

-OoOoO-

Aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient remarqué que quelques choses clochaient ; la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Ils étaient allés au restaurant pour être ensemble avant le départ de Shaolan et Feng pour le Japon. Pour Feng, c'était un repas d'adieu. Yukito savait les plans de la jeune femme, il devait trouver un moyen de lui envoyer Kéro quand elle serait partie. Elle ne pouvait l'amener tout de suite puisque Eriol aurait trouvé cela étrange. Yukito, lui, avait décidé de rester en Angleterre, si sa maîtresse avait besoin de lui, il le saurait.

Quand le petit groupe entra dans la maison, ils la trouvèrent sans dessus dessous. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan avait passé dans la maison.

« MIKA » cria Kaho paniqué.

Ils trouvèrent l'enfant paisiblement endormie dans son berceau. Par contre, la gardienne de la petite était assommée dans le salon. Par chance, elle semblait encore en vie. Sur les murs l'on avait écrit des dizaines de fois ses simples mots ; Où est le livre ? Feng se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait disparaître pour le bien de ceux qu'elle aimait.


	15. CHAPITRE XV

**CHAPITRE 15**

**RETOUR AU JAPON**

C'était tellement étrange d'être de retour au Japon. Cinq années qu'elle n'avait pas revu son pays natal. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu apparaître du hublot de l'avion, elle avait une boule à l'estomac. Cette boule ne voulait pas partir maintenant qu'elle suivait Shaolan dans l'aéroport. D'ailleurs, elle était en train de le perdre de vue. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il allait vite, c'est elle qui avançait comme si elle avait un énorme poids à traîner. Elle avait presque peur de revenir chez elle. Feng finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et essaya de retrouver Shaolan dans la foule.

Shaolan finit par voir Tomoyo dans la foule qui attendait les passages du vol. Shaolan fut heureux de la revoir après un mois sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Même lorsqu'il était au monastère, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi longtemps sans au moins se parler. La mort de Sakura les avait beaucoup rapproché, il avait l'impression que Tomoyo était un peu comme une cinquième sœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait eu l'idée qu'il pourrait former un couple.

Shaolan fut heureux de voir Toya qui se tenait à côté de Tomoyo. Il espérait que Tomoyo avait réussi à dire ses sentiments à Toya. En fait, qu'elle soit plus courageuse que lui-même. Shaolan s'approcha de Tomoyo et la serra contre lui.

« Bonjours ma belle ! » dit Shaolan.

« Je me suis ennuyer de toi ! »

« Moi aussi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir… »

« Bon ça va les effusions, il faudrait penser à y aller » dit Toya quelques peu jaloux. « Il faut passer chercher tes valises le morveux. »

« Tiens ! Le morveux est de retour… Oui il faut prendre mes valises et ceux de… mais où est-elle ? » dit Shaolan qui c'était retourner pour voir Feng la pensant à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas seule » demanda Tomoyo.

« Non… je croyais qu'elle me suivait… Ah ! La voilà » dit Shaolan qui venait de trouver Feng dans la foule.

Feng avait fini par retrouver Shaolan et elle s'avançait vers lui. Quelques mètres les séparaient quand elle remarqua le grand brun à côté de Tomoyo. La surprise la figea sur place… Elle ne pensait jamais le revoir. Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avança tout doucement vers son frère.

Shaolan avait remarqué le trouble chez Feng. Puis il remarqua ses yeux. Les yeux de la jeune femme laissaient passer tous ses sentiments, et maintenant il laissait entrevoir un tel amour. Et, ce qui rendit Shaolan extrêmement jaloux, ce regard n'était pas dans sa direction. Shaolan se retourna pour voir qui elle regardait. Il vit le visage de Toya, celui-ci était blême comme s'il regardait un fantôme, mais Shaolan remarqua la même étincelle que dans les yeux de Feng. Shaolan tourna le regard vers Tomoyo, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais le regard désespérer de la jeune femme lui fit mal et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit à Toya.

Toya croyait avoir vu un fantôme quand son regard s'était posé sur Feng, il avait cru revoir sa mère. Ensuite, il avait comprit qu'il n'y avait seulement une personne qui pouvait autant ressembler à Nadeshiko. Mais, il ne voulait pas vraiment le croire. Toya regarda sa sœur s'approché doucement de lui. Feng leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue comme si elle devait le toucher pour croire que c'était vraiment lui. Toya tressailli en sentant la main de la jeune femme, prenant vraiment conscience qu'elle était vraiment devant lui. Toya referma les bras sur sa sœur et la souleva dans les airs, trop heureux de revoir enfin sa petite sœur.

« Mon Dieu ! Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Je croyais plus te revoir. »

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! »

« Papa va être content de te voir. »

« Non… je ne peux pas le voir. Eriol m'a fait promette de ne pas chercher à revoir Fujitaka ou toi. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger Fujitaka » dit Feng tout à coup paniqué et en repoussant son frère.

« Comment pourrais-tu mettre Fujitaka en danger ? »

« Parce qu'il est la moitié de la réincarnation de Clow Read. La maison d'Eriol a été saccagée, il y a deux jours » répondit Shaolan voulant se mêler de la conversation pour les séparer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui pense qu'il avait peut-être le livre de Sakura. »

« Il ne l'a pas trouvé… »

« Comme si je ne l'avais pas bien caché » répondit Feng.

Toya regarda Shaolan et ensuite Feng. Il se demanda si Shaolan avait reconnu Sakura. Elle avait beaucoup changé, mais elle ressemblait tellement à Nadeshiko que l'on ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser qu'elle était sa fille. La question, d'un Shaolan quelques peu jaloux, posa ensuite montra à Toya que le magicien ne savait pas que Feng était son ancienne amoureuse.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? »

Feng regarda Toya paniqué. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle rencontrerait son frère et qu'elle aurait à expliquer le fait qu'il semble si bien se connaître. Toya sentit la panique de sa petite sœur.

« Je la connais depuis qu'elle est née. C'est ma cousine » répondit Toya.

« Cousine ! » dirent en même temps Shaolan, Feng et Tomoyo.

« Oui, oui… c'est ça… je suis sa cousine » dit Feng.

« Sakura avait une cousine ! Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé » dit Tomoyo.

« Je croyais que Fujitaka était enfant unique » dit Shaolan en même temps.

« Ma mère est la sœur de Fujitaka, mais malheureusement il était en mauvais terme jusqu'à la mort de Sakura. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle ne vous a jamais parlé de moi » dit Feng en inventant à mesure.

« Bon c'est bien tout ça, mais il faudrait penser à y aller. On ne va pas rester toute la journée ici » dit Toya pour couper cour aux questions.

Les quatre partirent pour aller chercher les bagages de Feng et Shaolan. Le jeune homme ne croyait pas trop à l'histoire qu'ils étaient cousins. Mais Feng était une femme tellement secrète depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris par ce mensonge. Par contre, il espérait que Tomoyo y avait cru car elle allait peut-être avoir le courage de parler à Toya. Shaolan espérait que le frère de Sakura n'allait pas faire de mal à sa petite Tomoyo.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan se promenait dans Tomoéda. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil avec le décalage horaire. Shaolan et Feng avaient trouvé des chambres dans un hôtel de la ville. Feng avait refusé l'invitation de Toya et Tomoyo de dormir chez un des deux. Shaolan n'avait pas voulu la laisser seul à l'hôtel. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre, mais Shaolan avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il la protège.

Shaolan arriva en vue du parc du roi Pingouin. Le parc avait une valeur sentimentale pour le jeune homme, c'était dans ce parc qu'il avait consolé Sakura après qu'elle avait dit ses sentiments à Yukito. C'était aussi dans ce parc qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Juste à y penser, il en était encore ému, il avait été tellement gêné tous les deux de leur premier baiser. Shaolan voulut s'approcher des balançoires, mais il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette qu'il voyait. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu trouver ce parc, elle ne devait pas normalement bien connaître la ville. Shaolan voulut s'approcher pour aller lui parler mais il remarqua qu'une personne approchait. Quand il reconnut Toya, Shaolan décida de les observer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il voulait comprendre.

Feng se balançait doucement en regardant le sol. Elle avait l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière. Toya s'assis sur la balançoire à côté d'elle.

« Tu voulais me voir ! » dit Toya.

« Je t'avais donné rendez-vous demain matin. »

« Oui je le sais, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais. Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. En fait, j'aimerais revenir en arrière. Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision. »

« Oui, puisque tu es toujours en vie. »

« Tu as tort, Toya. Je suis vraiment morte, il y a cinq ans. J'ai tellement changé que je suis une personne complètement différente. Des fois je me demande pourquoi je me bats. Je devrais laisser le descendant finir ce que j'ai commencé, il y a cinq ans… me détruire. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. »

Le frère et la sœur restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

« Tu sais que j'ai presque fait une crise de cœur quand j'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête tout à l'heure. Tu as utilisé une carte ? »

« Non, Shaolan aurait senti l'aura. C'est un pouvoir que j'ai développé depuis que je suis en Angleterre. »

« C'est Eriol qui t'a montré. »

« Non, il ne sait pas que je fais de la télépathie. Je l'ai développé avec Yukito, c'était pour lui parler et que je voulais être sûre que personne n'entendra. »

« Ah ! Yuki ! »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir enlever Yukito quand je suis parti. Je sais que vous étiez attaché l'un à l'autre. »

« Il devait suivre la maîtresse des cartes. Comment vas-t-il ? Il est heureux ? »

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux ! » répondit Feng avec le sourire en coin.

« Yukito amoureux ! Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, il voulait rester en Angleterre et normalement il veut toujours me suivre… comme s'il voulait me protéger. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un grand frère ! »

« Oh ! Tu sais de qui ? »

« Non, mais j'aimerais bien connaître celle qui a réussi à refaire battre le cœur de Yukito… »

« Moi aussi ! Au fait pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Je voudrais que tu m'amène à Tokyo avant que l'on parte pour Hong Kong. J'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer. »

« Pas de problème. Au pire je t'envoie une voiture. Mais tu me promets de venir voir ton neveu et ta nièce. »

« Essaie de m'en empêcher. »

« Il veut mieux que j'y aille. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, dit Toya en embrassant sa sœur sur le front ».

« Je t'aime aussi Toya. »

Shaolan décida de partir avant que l'un des deux se rende compte de sa présence. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient vraiment cousin, mais Shaolan était jaloux de Toya. Feng lui avait dit les mots qu'il rêvait qu'elle lui dise. Il sentait par contre que lui dire ses sentiments pourrait la faire fuir. Depuis que la maison d'Eriol s'était fait saccager, elle se sentait coupable. Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Shaolan savait que ce n'était pas vrai puisque c'était de la sienne. Il savait que c'était les pensées que Lily avait réussies à voir qui avait fait qu'il avait été attaqué. Shaolan se sentait coupable, mais avait trop honte pour en parler avec Feng…

* * *

Novalie : Désolé, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews. Mais je vous promets de le faire la semaine prochaine pour les deux autres chapitres que vous aurez. Et oui, vous allez avoir deux autres chapitre pour la nouvelle année. Avoue que je suis gentille quatre chapitres en seulement deux semaine.

(On entend de la musique de Noël à plein volume. Une voix très désagréable se met à chanter plus fort que la musique)

Novalie : SHAOLAN ! ! ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de chanter ! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué. Mes casseroles font un plus beau son que toi !

Shaolan : Non, mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Je chante très bien. Tu n'as aucun goût.

Sakura : Shaolan, mon cœur, laisse Tomoyo chanter.

Shaolan : Quoi pas toi aussi ! Je vais bouder si c'est comme ça !

Sakura : Si tu boude, tu ne pourras pas avoir ton cadeau. (Sakura approche et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille)

Shaolan ; Vrai avec de la dentelle ! ! ! !

Novalie : Je veux surtout pas savoir ce que c'est ! Bon je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous un très joyeux Noël.

Shaolan, Tomoyo, Sakura, etc (Tout le monde quoi !) JOYEUX NOËL À TOUT LES PLUS MERVEILLEUX LECTEURS ! ! ! ! !


	16. CHAPITRE XVI

Comme promis deux chapitre pour la nouvelle année ! Avoué que je suis la plus gentille…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**DÎNER ENTRE AMIS**

La voiture arriva le lendemain après-midi. Feng venait à peine de se lever. Elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil avec le lever du soleil. Être revenu dans sa ville natale rendait nostalgique la magicienne. Elle espérait être capable de voir son père, même si elle savait que c'était peut-être dangereux.

Quand Feng vit la voiture que son frère lui avait fait envoyer, elle se demanda ce qu'il était devenu depuis qu'elle était partie. En fait de voiture, elle avait droit à une limousine. Toya devait être devenu quelqu'un d'important. Elle trouvait étrange de ne rien connaître de la vie de son frère.

Feng entra dans la limousine et donna les indications au chauffeur. Celui-ci lui appris qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec monsieur Kinomoto pour le souper.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque la limousine arriva. Il vit entrer Feng dans celle-ci, elle ne l'avait même pas averti qu'elle partait. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Toya. Ça ne lui avait pas servi à grand chose puisqu'il avait encore plus de question que de réponse. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien aller voir à Tokyo ? Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle, il aurait aimé faire parti de sa vie. Shaolan alla répondre à la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un y cogner. Une Tomoyo en larme était de l'autre côté, elle alla se jeter dans ses bras quand Shaolan ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? »

« C'est juste… C'est juste… »

« Calme-toi Tomoyo ! Dis-moi ce que tu as ? »

« Je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui en aime une autre. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non, mais tu l'as vu agir avec cette Feng » dit Tomoyo amer.

« Mais c'est sa cousine ! »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas ce mensonge. Même Feng a eu l'air surprise quand Toya a dit qu'elle était sa cousine. »

« Tomoyo ne saute pas au conclusion. Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense de toi tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé. »

« Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas facile. »

« Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ! »

« Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, toi ! »

« Oui, mais moi je suis idiot. Je ne tombe jamais amoureux de la bonne personne. Ma vie serait plus facile si j'étais amoureux de toi ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu es… »

« Complètement fou de Feng. »

« Oh ! Shaolan ! On fait une belle paire. »

Shaolan essuya les larmes sur les joues de Tomoyo. Les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient à fleur de peau. Depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Shaolan, elle ne savait comment dire à Toya qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait 21 ans, elle n'avait jamais dit à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait. La relation avec Shaolan s'était construite sans qu'aucun de deux déclare sa flamme à l'autre. Elle était tellement affectée qu'elle ne voyait même plus ce que normalement elle aurait compris tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu vas dire tes sentiments à Feng ? »

« Ça serait la meilleure façon de la faire fuir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Feng ne veut pas que personne s'attache à elle. Elle a perdu des personnes qu'elle aimait et elle pense que si elle ne s'attache à personne elle ne pourra avoir mal. »

-OoOoO-

L'entrevue s'était très bien dérouler. Ils voulaient absolument avoir ses services. Elle commencerait à travailler pour eux deux jours après le mariage de Meiling. Elle disparaîtrait de la vie de toux ceux qui pourraient intéresser le descendant. S'il la trouvait au moins elle ne mettrait la vie de personne en danger. La seule personne qui serait où la trouver serait son frère. Comme cela, Feng avait l'espérance de ne pas vivre son cauchemar. Elle ne serait plus dans la vie de Tomoyo donc ne la verra pas enceinte et Tomoyo ne saurait jamais son véritable nom.

Feng rejoignit Toya à la table qu'il avait réservé.

« Alors tu peux me dire qui tu devais rencontrer ? » demanda Toya après qu'ils eurent commandé

« J'avais rendez-vous avec mon nouveau patron. »

« Tu vas travailler à Tokyo ! Tu as étudié en quoi au fait ? »

« Je suis avocate et la meilleure de ma promotion. »

« Alors comme ça ma petite sœur est devenue avocate. Comment Eriol a pris le fait que tu reviennes vivre au japon ? »

« Il ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais. Après le mariage de Meiling, je vais disparaître. Eriol ne pensera jamais que je suis retourner au Japon et je vais être une nouvelle anonyme dans Tokyo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je mets en danger tous les magiciens qui m'entourent alors aussi bien disparaître de leur vie. »

« Oui, mais Shaolan ! »

« Il a survécu à ma mort… »

-OoOoO-

Il était près de minuit quand la limousine déposa Feng devant son hôtel. La jeune femme était chancelante sur ses jambes. Le souper avait été accompagné de très bon vin. De plus, Feng avait vidé le mini-bar de la voiture. Elle voulait oublier que le temps passait, que bientôt elle serait encore seule. Qu'elle perdrait Shaolan pour de bon ! Quand elle arriva devant sa chambre, la porte voisine s'ouvrit livrant passage à Shaolan.

« Tu arrives tard » dit le jeune homme.

« Tu trouves ! Attention je vais me changer en citrouille ! »

« Tu étais où ? »

« Ici et là. Vous avez d'autres questions monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Shaolan ne répondit rien, il la regardait. Feng entra dans la chambre du jeune homme comme mû par une volonté qu'elle n'avait pas la volonté de combattre. Elle contrôla sa démarche pour ne pas lui laisser deviner de son état. Elle remarqua la forme allongée sur un des deux lit de la chambre.

« Tiens ! Ton ancienne fiancée ! Vous vous êtes réconcilier. »

« Tomoyo est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah ! Oui ! De qui ? Je ne lui dirai pas que tu as vendu la mèche. »

« Toya. »

« QUOI ! Elle est amoureuse de mon f… de Toya ! »

Feng glissa son regard vers son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de son frère. La vie était drôlement faîte. Feng se dirigea vers le mini-bar de la chambre, il fallait fêter ça dignement. Shaolan l'arrêta avant qu'elle ouvre la bouteille.

« Hein ! Il faut lever un verre sur cette bonne nouvelle. »

« Je crois que tu as assez levé de verre pour aujourd'hui » dit Shaolan en remarquant les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? »

« Pour oublier. »

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Tout… »

Feng s'accrocha à la chemise de Shaolan et l'approcha d'elle. Shaolan referma les bras sur le corps de la jeune femme. Des larmes coulèrent, laissant libre cours aux émotions de la magicienne. Des émotions enfermées depuis cinq ans derrière la barricade de Feng.

« Que veux-tu oublier » murmura Shaolan.

« Je veux retrouver ma vie. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer. Je veux que rien m'empêche de t'aimer. »

Shaolan n'était pas trop sûre d'avoir bien entendu les dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Sa voix était pâteuse et il aurait trop aimé l'entendre dire qu'il était important pour elle.

-OoOoO-

Tomoyo se réveilla désorienter. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se rappela s'être endormie dans la chambre d'hôtel de Shaolan. Elle se retourna pour regarder si Shaolan était réveillé, une surprise l'attentait. Shaolan était couché sur le dos sur le deuxième lit de la chambre. La surprise était qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Feng était endormie à côté du jeune homme, une main sur la poitrine de Shaolan.

Tomoyo se leva en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant le lit, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à Tomoyo et lui fit signe d'attendre. Il fit attention pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne pour aller rejoindre Tomoyo. Mais Feng se réveilla en sentant bouger Shaolan. En remarquant, qu'elle était dans le même lit que Shaolan, Feng se releva rapidement éveillant par la même occasion un mal de tête.

« Oh ! Ma tête ! » dit Feng en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes douloureuses.

« C'est ça quand on abuse de l'alcool » dit Shaolan en souriant.

« J'ai bu tant que ça ? »

« Tu te souviens de ton arriver à l'hôtel ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais l'homme de ta vie et on s'est marié… »

« QUOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

« Tu vois, tu te rappelle de rien » répondit Shaolan hilare.

Shaolan se releva et rejoignit Tomoyo.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, il faut que j'aille à la maison avant cet après-midi. Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Non, je vais y être. »

« Feng, tu peux venir si tu veux » dit Tomoyo en se tourna vers celle-ci.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« On se retrouve toute une petite bande de copain au restaurant » répondit Shaolan.

« C'est des anciens camarades de classe. Ils viennent accompagner de leurs conjoints alors tu ne te sentiras pas à part » dit Tomoyo.

« Oui, je veux bien » répondit Feng.

-OoOoOo-

Lily entra dans le salon. Son maître n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Lily n'eut pas le temps de se changer en chat avant que cette personne remarque sa présence. Normalement, elle se promenait toujours dans la maison dans la peau d'une chatte. Le fait qu'elle ait oublié ne faisait pas l'affaire de son maître comme elle put le constater en voyant ces yeux.

« Ah ! Lily je suis tellement contente de vous voir. Vous êtes venu voir mon fils je suppose. »

« Oui, madame. »

« Appelle-moi Sarah. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te le dis. Bon je vais vous laisser seule, mais ne faites rien qui pourraient me gêner. »

La femme, qui était la mère de l'autre personne de la pièce, sortit du salon. Lily n'osait lever les yeux vers son maître.

« J'espère que tu as des bonnes nouvelles. »

« Non, maître. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

Le descendant se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Lily finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'Eriol était la moitié de Clow. »

« Oui, l'autre étant le père de Sakura comme vous le pensiez. »

« Communique avec ton frère. Je veux qu'il retourne fouiller la maison de Fujitaka. Et qu'il ne soit pas discret. Il peut tout casser. »

« Bien maître. »

-OoOoO-

Feng se sentait intimidé et nerveuse d'aller au souper avec ses anciens camarades de classe. Elle devrait agir comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait. Ils avaient été dans sa vie toute sa jeunesse. Elle avait vu l'amour naître entre Chiharu et Takashi. Elle devrait faire comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux.

Feng devait les rejoindre au restaurant. Elle avait passé l'après-midi chez Toya avec son neveu et sa nièce. Elle avait adoré les rencontrer. Elle espérait que Toya les lui amènerait quelques fois à Tokyo.

Quand la magicienne entra dans le restaurant plusieurs personnes la remarquèrent ! Feng sentit un regard qui lui donna froid dans le dos. La jeune femme ne réussit pas à trouver d'où lui venait la sensation, mais elle avait appris à se fier à son instinct ; une personne hostile était dans ce restaurant. Puis elle remarqua Shaolan qui s'était levé à son arrivée.

« Tu as trouvé facilement ? » demanda Shaolan quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Oui, pas de problème. »

« Bien je vais te présenter à tout le monde. »

Shaolan commença par Chiharu et Takashi, marié depuis six mois. Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours autant amoureux qu'à leurs premières années. Chiharu était devenu infirmière et Takashi était scénariste pour une émission humoristique sur le plus gros réseau de télévision japonaise.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Naoko. Elle était accompagne de son nouveau compagnon, Benoît. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement deux mois, mais ne semblait vivre que l'un pour l'autre. Naoko avait fini par rendre rentable son adoration des histoires d'horreurs, elle était écrivain. Elle n'avait pour l'instant qu'un livre à son actif et il n'était par encore très connu. C'est pourquoi elle travaillait pour Toya, elle adorait s'occuper des enfants. Benoît était un ingénieur américain qui travaillait depuis deux ans pour un fabriquant automobile.

Naoko se mit à fixer intensément Feng. La magicienne se mit à être nerveuse, elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

« On s'est déjà vu ? » demanda Naoko.

« Non c'est impossible ! »

« Pourtant ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu. »

« C'est la première fois que je viens à Tomoéda. »

Shaolan regarda Feng. Il savait qu'elle mentait, toute sa gestuelle lui disait. Le jeune homme commençait à bien connaître la magicienne. Ce fait aurait fait peur à Feng si elle le savait.

Le jeune homme attira l'attention de Feng pour lui présenter le dernier couple du groupe. Quand il se tourna vers Feng, elle regardait bizarrement l'homme qui accompagnait Lika. Et Shaolan crut voir ses lèvres formées le nom de monsieur Terada, mais il devait avoir rêver.

Feng était surprise de voir Lika avec M. Terada. Elle s'était rendu compte, lorsqu'elles avaient douze ans, que Lika trouvait M. Terada de son goût, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé par la suite. Quand Feng était parti à 16 ans, Lika était amoureuse d'un élève de sa classe donc c'était une surprise de les voir ensemble.

Ils étaient mariés depuis quatre ans. Après la mort de Sakura, Lika avait compris que la vie pouvait ne tenir qu'a un fil et qu'il fallait en profiter. Elle était retourner voir le seul homme qui avait vraiment été dans son cœur pour elle ; Yoshiyuki. (Prénom de m. Terada … pour celle qui ne le savait pas. Bizarre pas vrai !) Les amoureux qu'elle avait eu avant lui n'étaient que des pâles copies. M. Terada, de son côté, n'avait pu oublier la sage et mature Lika. Donc il avait tout fait pour la garder avec lui quand il l'avait vu réapparaître dans sa vie. Lika était devenu professeur comme son mari. Le couple n'avait pas encore d'enfant, mais ce fait allait changer dans huit mois. Lika attendait la fin de la soirée pour l'annoncer à Yoshiyuki.

Feng fut heureuse d'avoir assister à cette soirée. Elle avait pu voir ce qu'étaient devenus ses anciens camarades de classe. Elle aurait de merveilleux souvenir pour les années solitaires qui s'en venaient.

-OoOoO-

Le chat s'arrêta devant la maison. Il avait vérifié que sa maîtresse était occupée dans ce restaurant. Cela lui avait permis de voir la personne que sa sœur détestait. Les voyous qu'il avait engagés arrivèrent. Après sa transformation, il alla leur donner les instructions.


	17. CHAPITRE XVII

**CHAPITRE 17**

**JE T'AIME**

Shaolan avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche. Il mit son pantalon et commença son entraînement dans l'étroitesse de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il entendit des murmures dans la chambre voisine, il était curieux de savoir qui pouvait rendre visite aussi tôt le matin à Feng. Puis il entendit un cri de désespoir.

« Noooooooonnnnn ! Pas lui ! »

Shaolan courut aussitôt vers la chambre de la jeune femme pour aller voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-OoOoO-

Feng venait de finir de s'habiller quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte d'hôtel. Son frère attendait l'ouverture de la porte. Quelque chose semblait l'affecter quand Feng le vit.

« Je peux entrer » dit Toya.

« Bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Toya ne répondit pas et alla au milieu de la chambre laissant la porte grande ouverte. Feng alla le rejoindre et le tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur. »

« La maison de papa a été saccagée hier soir. Les murs sont tapissés de graffitis et il une phrase qui revient plusieurs fois : où est le livre ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû suivre Shaolan jusqu'ici. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Il doit être désespéré et il recherche ton livre. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi Eriol et papa. Au moins, une fois que j'aurais disparu, il devrait les laisser tranquille. »

« Tu devrais en parler à Shaolan plutôt que de disparaître sans laisser de trace. »

"Je te défends de lui parler de mon projet. Promet-le moi Toya » dit Feng en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est pas tout Sakura. »

Feng se retourna surprise vers Toya. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il l'appelle par son véritable nom. Il avait les yeux baisser, n'osant regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Quand il les releva, ils étaient pleins d'eau.

« C'est papa. »

« Quoi papa ! »

« Il était dans la maison quand les voyous sont venus saccager. Il est dans le coma. »

« Noooooooonnnnn ! Pas lui ! »

Feng resta figé sur place. Son frère s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme finit par laisser les larmes s'écouler.

Shaolan arriva sur ses entre faits. Il se demanda aussitôt ce qui se passait. Le frère et la sœur ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Feng leva la tête de l'épaule de son frère et le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle leva la main et la porte se ferma devant Shaolan. Toya se retourna en entendant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna ensuite vers sa sœur surpris. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et Toya sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la faire changer d'idée.

« Tu vas me promette de ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit où je vais être » dit Feng.

« Mais… »

« PROMET-LE MOI, TOYA. »

« Promit, je ne dirais rien » finit par dire Toya.

Shaolan, qui n'arrêtait pas de cogner à la porte pour se la faire ouvrir, entendit le cri de Feng. Qu'avait promis Toya ? Pourquoi Feng semblait-elle avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit devant Shaolan.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fermé la porte au nez » commença Shaolan en colère, mais le visage décomposer de Feng l'arrêta dans son élan. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Fujitaka a été attaqué hier soir pendant qu'il était chez lui. Il est dans le coma à l'hôpital » répondit Toya.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Les médecins ne le savent pas encore. »

« Il va s'en sortir. Je vais le soigner » dit Feng déterminée.

« Non, il n'en est pas question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux » dit Toya.

« Toya, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne peux m'en empêcher. Amène-moi le voir. »

Toya soupira, mais fit ce que lui demandait sa sœur.

-OoOoO-

L'homme était assis sous un arbre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision de la laisser partir sans lui. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de disparaître de la vie de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas voir son moral changer comme celui de Feng avec la perte de Shaolan.

« Yukito tu me cache quelque chose » dit Nakuru en s'approchant.

« Je ne te cache rien » dit Yukito surpris. « Que voudrais-tu que je te cache ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, mais tu n'es plus pareil depuis le départ de Feng. Tu es toujours dans tes pensées. »

« Je m'ennuie seulement d'elle. »

« Elle est partie depuis seulement quelques jours. »

Yukito regarda Nakuru. Il ne pouvait lui dire que Feng était parti pour toujours, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en Angleterre. Yukito remarqua le visage triste de la gardienne, il aurait tout donner pour savoir ce qui la rendait triste.

« Tu es amoureux de Feng » murmura Nakuru.

« Moi, amoureux de Feng ! Non ! Je l'adore, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais répondu à ses sentiments quand elle avait douze ans. »

« Elle a changé depuis ce temps là et tu étais amoureux de Toya. »

Yukito sourit et s'approcha très près de la gardienne. Elle semblait jalouse et cela fit plaisir à Yukito.

« Je me suis rendu compte, il y a quelques temps que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de Toya » murmura Yukito.

« Comment cela ? » demanda surprise Nakuru en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il y a cinq ans quand j'ai suivi Feng ici, j'étais triste de perdre Toya. Aujourd'hui je serais incapable de partir de l'Angleterre. »

En disant cela, Yukito regardait intensément Nakuru. Le cœur de la femme battait à toute allure en voyant l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Yukito et qui lui donnait de l'espoir.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Nakuru.

« Parce que je serais loin de toi et ça me tuerait. »

« Oh ! Yuki ! »

Yukito caressa doucement la joue de la gardienne. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. En sentant le baiser du gardien, Nakuru referma les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir celui-ci.

« Je suis fou de toi Nakuru. Je t'aime » dit Yukito quand il se sépara d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Yuki. »

Les deux gardiens se sourirent. Yukito prit la main de la femme et l'emporta à l'intérieur.

-OoOoO-

Les murs étaient blancs et nus. Feng eut le cœur brisé en voyant son père branché sur autant de machine. Il avait l'air si vulnérable dans le lit d'hôpital. Il y avait seulement Toya dans la chambre avec elle, Feng avait réussi à convaincre Shaolan de rester à l'extérieur de la chambre. Shaolan avait appelé Tomoyo pour l'avertir de ce qui était arrivé à Fujitaka. Elle devait bientôt arriver le rejoindre à l'hôpital.

Feng avait étendu son bouclier à la chambre pour pouvoir utilisé sa carte sans que personne d'autre que ceux dans la chambre sentent l'aura de Sakura. Feng s'approcha doucement de son père. Une lueur rose l'enveloppa et les différentes blessures de Fujitaka se cicatrisèrent.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan tournait en rond devant la porte de la chambre de Fujitaka. Tomoyo, elle, était assise sur une chaise et le regardait faire.

« Tu veux bien arrêter, tu me donnes le tournis. »

« Pourquoi elle ne me laisse jamais être là quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi Toya ? »

« Il n'a rien de plus que toi, mais c'est son père qui est dans le lit d'hôpital. Tu ne penses pas que ça lui donne le droit d'être dans la chambre ? »

« Je le sais bien, mais je les trouve bizarre ensemble. Elle lui fait faire tous ce qu'elle veut pourtant je ne les sens pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je ne comprends rien Tomoyo. »

« Moi non plus, mais je suis sûre que l'on va finir par comprendre ce qui se passe. »

-OoOoO-

Feng arrêta avant de complètement s'épuiser. Elle devait garder de l'énergie pour pouvoir garder son bouclier. Quand elle regarda son père, celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et regardait tendrement sa fille.

« Ma petite Sakura » dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

« Oh ! Papa ! » répondit Feng en se blottissant dans les bras de Fujitaka. « Je suis désolé, tout cela est de ma faute. »

« Bien sûre que non ma chérie. Ne pleure pas ma fleur de cerisier. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué papa. »

« Toi aussi ! »

Feng et Toya finirent par sortir de la chambre pour laisser leur père se reposer. Tomoyo se leva aussitôt qu'elle les vit sortir. Shaolan était parti prendre l'air tellement il était sur les nerfs.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Tomoyo.

« Il va beaucoup mieux » répondit Toya en dévorant Tomoyo du regard.

Feng regarda les deux personnes devant elle qui l'avait complètement oublié. Elle sourit.

« Tomoyo où est Shaolan ? » demanda Feng.

« À l'extérieur » répondit celle-ci en ne quittant pas Toya des yeux.

« Bon je vais vous laisser. Tomoyo tu peux reconduire Toya, moi je vais partir avec Shaolan. »

« Mais j'ai ma voiture » dit Toya en regardant sa sœur surpris.

« Plus maintenant » répondit Feng en brandissant les clés de la voiture. « De toute façon vous avez l'air d'avoir plein de chose à vous dire. »

-OoOoO-

L'air frais de l'extérieur calma Shaolan. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui le rendait nerveux. Il pensa au fait que le lendemain il retournerait à Hong Kong. La pensée du mariage de Meiling le rendit nostalgique. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il pensa à Sakura. Il se demanda ce qu'il serait devenu si elle était encore en vie. Peut-être que ça aurait été leur mariage qu'il aurait célébré. Puis il vit arriver vers lui Feng. Son cœur se mit à battre à miles à l'heure. Une lumière intense semblait sortir de la jeune femme. Shaolan sut que Fujitaka était hors de danger.

« Ça te dirait une viré à Tokyo » dit Feng en brandissant les clés de la voiture de Toya.

« Il nous prête sa voiture » dit Shaolan surpris.

« Disons que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. J'ai volé ses clés. De toute façon, il va me remercier plus tard. »

« Pour lui avoir voler son auto ! Oui ! C'est ça et moi je suis l'homme invisible ! »

« Je te jure puisque c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils vont se parler. Ils sont mieux sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

« Tu crois que Toya est amoureux de Tomoyo. »

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué le regard qu'il a quand il la regarde. La dernière fois que je lui ai vu ce regard, c'est avec Yukito. C'est drôle… J'ai toujours pensé que lorsqu'il retomberait amoureux ça serait avec… euh… comment dire… »

« Avec un homme. »

« Oui c'est ça. »

« L'amour est aveugle. On ne peut contrôler avec qui nous allons tomber amoureux. »

Shaolan lui lança un tel regard que Feng se mit à rougir comme lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Elle se mit à regarder intensément le sol.

« Aller viens mon entremetteuse. Nous allons voir si nous pouvons retrouver cette voiture. »

Shaolan lui prit la taille pour la diriger et Feng lui lança un éblouissant sourire, heureuse comme une gamine de voler l'automobile de son frère.

-OoOoO-

« Elle m'a volé les clés de ma nouvelle voiture » dit Toya en regardant sa sœur partir.

« Je crois bien qu'oui » répondit Tomoyo.

« Ça te dérange de me ramener à la maison. »

« Non pas du tout. »

Les deux n'échangèrent aucune parole durant tout le trajet. Le cœur de Tomoyo battait si fort qu'elle était sûre que Toya devait l'entendre. Elle repensa à la dernière phrase de Feng avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'hôpital, se pouvait-il que Toya ressente quelques choses pour elle. Elle arriva trop rapidement à son goût chez Toya.

« Bien, on est arrivé » murmura Tomoyo en évitant de regarder son compagnon.

« Tu veux entrer une minute. Naoko a dû amener les enfants au parc. »

« D'accord. »

Tomoyo suivit Toya à l'intérieur. Il lui offrit un thé, qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Peut-être que ça la calmerait. Tomoyo regardait le fond de sa tasse comme si toutes les réponses de l'univers y étaient inscrites. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et regarda Toya.

« Toya ! »

« Oui… » dit le jeune homme en regardant Tomoyo dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Avec Shaolan ça été différent, on ne s'est rien dit. Ça s'est fait tout seul. »

Tomoyo parlait si vite et si bas que Toya n'entendait pas tous les mots. Tomoyo avait baissé le regard pour ne pas voir le visage de Toya. Il comprit l'essentielle de ce que Tomoyo voulait lui dire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Toya se mit à genoux devant la jeune femme et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Tomoyo arrête ! Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« C'est vrai » dit Tomoyo avec un éblouissant sourire.

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises » dit Toya en approchant le visage de la jeune femme vers lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Toya. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si les lèvres de Tomoyo était son oxygène ! La passion dévorait les deux amoureux. Bientôt les baisers furent insuffisants pour Tomoyo, mais elle ne savait pas comment éteindre le feu qui la brûlait. Toya se sépara de la jeune femme et regarda ses yeux fiévreux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire pour tout avoir de la jeune femme. Mais il voulait prendre son temps avec Tomoyo pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à regretter son choix. Toya se mit à lui caresser la joue, leur souffle ralentissant tranquillement.

« Tu serais mieux de retourner chez toi » dit Toya.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Naoko ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

« Tu as honte de moi ! » dit Tomoyo ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas la garder avec lui.

« Non ma belle ! Mais si tu restes dans mes bras encore une minute je ne me contrôlerai plus. »

« Qui t'a dit que je voulais que tu te contrôle » dit Tomoyo tentatrice.

Tomoyo se mit à l'embrasser doucement. Les mains de la jeune femme exploraient le torse de Toya cacher par sa chemise. Celui-ci lui prit les mains pour qu'elle arrête son exploration et l'éloigna de lui.

« Oh non ma colombe ! Ça sera pour une autre fois quand on sera sûr de ne pas se faire déranger. »

« Oh Toya ! »

« Allez petite démone, retourne chez toi. »

Toya la poussa à l'extérieur. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de la mettre dans sa voiture.

« Je t'aime » dit-il.

« Idem » répondit-elle.

Tomoyo partit sa voiture et retourna chez elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-OoOoO-

* * *

Novalie : Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà les deux chapitres pour la nouvelle année ! Avoue que vous avez pensé que vous aviez pensé à un autre couple quand vous avez vu le titre du chapitre.

Sakura : Moi, je ne vois pas du tout lequel !

Shaolan : Comme promis l'on répond au reviews pour les chapitres 12 à 15 ! Alors **Juju**… merci de me comprendre et de pas m'en vouloir d'être comment dire… complètement naïf. Je te souhaite par la même occasion une merveilleuse année 2005. Pour la peine tu as le droit à plein de bisou de ma part. (Shaolan se met à chuchoter pour pas se faire entendre de Sakura) Je vais essayer de me libérer d'ici pour pouvoir aller te les donner en personne. Surtout dit rien à Saki.

Sakura : **Estel undomiel **vraiment tu es trop marante, j'aime beaucoup l'idée du hamster. Et non, Shaolan ne m'avait pas attaché, il m'avait enfermé dans une pièce toute seule avec seulement des minous de poussière comme compagnie. Mais je vais me venger.

Shaolan : Voyons Saki ! Tu sais bien que c'était pour rire !

Sakura : Pour rire ! Je peux m'en passer de ton humour !

Novalie : Arrêter de vous battre avec mes oreillers vous deux. **Sinkha** merci d'aimer mon travaille… et j'espère que ton examen c'est bien passer tout de même…

Shaolan : (recrachant des plumes) **marion-moune**, ouais je le sais… mais c'est normal que Sarah ait trouvé avant moi, c'est une fille. (Shaolan regardant partout d'où venait la voix aiguë qui parlait pour lui, trouve Tomoyo sous le lit) TOMOYO ! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté… Tu vois ce que tu me fais dire.

(Tomoyo rit tellement qu'elle se roule par terre. Novalie vraiment heureuse de la situation, n'aura pas à passer l'aspirateur cette semaine.)

Novalie : **Akeri la malicieuse**, peut-être que je vais continuer l'histoire. Tout va dépendre si madame l'inspiration vient me visiter. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'elle m'a abandonnée.

**Eriol**, oui Sakura en veux à Eriol, mais c'est plus parce qu'elle veux trouvé un coupable. Mais en même temps, Sakura veut le protéger, c'est une des raisons pourquoi elle va disparaître encore une fois. Mais je tiens à dire que j'adore Eriol.

Eriol : Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça moi ! Je ne parle jamais dans la réponse aux reviews, je suis sûr que c'est un signe.

**BONNE ANNÉE 2005 À TOUS. **


	18. CHAPITRE XVIII

**CHAPITRE 18**

**UN AUTRE SBIRE**

Feng entra dans la maison sans cogner malgré l'heure matinale. La maison semblait déserte.

« Il y a quelqu'un » cria Feng en avançant dans le milieu de l'entrée.

« TATIE » cria une petite voix.

Le jeune garçon alla se jeter dans les jambes de sa tante.

« Bonjours tit bout de chou » dit Feng en le prenant dans ses bras. « Où est ton papa ? »

« Papa fait dodo. »

« Tu viens avec moi, on va aller réveiller papa. »

« Oui, oui » dit Masaki.

Feng explora la maison, avec son précieux fardeau, pour trouver la chambre de son frère. Aussitôt arrivé, Masaki se débattit pour retourner au sol et se mit à sauter sur le lit pour réveiller son père.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, petit monstre » dit la voix ensommeiller de Toya.

« Je ne suis pas un petit monstre » dit Masaki.

« Tu n'as pas changé ton répertoire d'insulte » dit Feng en riant.

« FENG ! ! ! » dit Toya en se redressant et en regardant sa sœur.

« Bon matin, grand frère ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas apporté ton déjeuner au lit, mais j'ai ta voiture. Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas d'égratignure dessus. »

Toya ne répondit rien, mais attrapa le poignet de Feng pour l'attirer dans le lit. Il se mit aussitôt en devoir de chatouiller la jeune femme qui bougeait comme une anguille pour échapper à la torture de son frère. Masaki, qui venait de découvrir un nouveau jeu, se mit à imiter son père.

Shaolan arriva sur s'est entre faits. Il avait été placer l'automobile dans le garage pendant que Feng entrait. Quand il était entré et n'avait vu personne, il avait suivi les bruits. Ce qui l'avait mené à la chambre de Toya. Il sourit tristement. Feng avait l'air tellement insouciante, tellement confiante. Elle qui semblait normalement toujours se méfier de quelques choses. Ils avaient l'air d'une petite famille tous les trois. Shaolan fronça les sourcils, il remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils avaient un air de famille.

« TOYA ARRETTE » cria Feng en voulant se sauver.

« Ça t'apprendra à jouer les entremetteuses » dit Toya en la libérant.

Feng sortit du lit de son frère. Elle sourit à Shaolan qui était appuyer au cadre de la porte.

« Si je n'avais rien fait, vous seriez encore en train de vous dévorez des yeux. »

« Qui te dit qu'il s'est passé quelques choses ? »

« C'est pas vrai ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça c'était Yu… »

Feng n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Elle s'était doutée que la relation entre Yukito et son frère n'était pas seulement une histoire d'amitié, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec les deux concernés. Comme si en parler rendait la chose plus réelle ! Toya regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

« Yukito » dit-il pour finir la phrase de sa sœur.

« Ouais ! ! ! Je suis désolé de te l'avoir enlever ! »

« Tu ne me l'as pas enlevé, il t'a suivit de son plein gré. »

Toya se leva, et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Puis lui murmura une phrase à l'oreille.

« Tu sais que tu es une merveilleuse entremetteuse. »

« C'est vrai » dit Feng en s'éloignant de son frère pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Oui, même si j'aurais aimé te faire attendre encore un peu. »

Feng sourit en regardant son frère. Elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre en entraînant Shaolan dans son sillage. C'est une fois dans le corridor qu'elle cria.

« OUBLIE PAS DE M'INVITER POUR LE MARIAGE. »

-OoOoO-

Shaolan et Feng arrivèrent chez Tomoyo. Ils devaient venir chercher la jeune femme pour aller à l'aéroport. Toya devait les rejoindre à Hong Kong seulement pour la journée du mariage de Meiling. Shaolan n'avait pas réussi à parler à Tomoyo depuis qu'il avait appris le matin qu'elle s'était déclarer à Toya. Mais le sourire éblouissant qu'elle avait quand elle ouvrit la porte lui confirma les paroles de Kinomoto le matin même. Tomoyo était éblouissant et semblait flotter sur un nuage.

« Entrer, je ne serais pas longue » dit Tomoyo.

Shaolan entra. Il remarqua aussitôt l'agissements bizarre de Feng. Quelque chose semblait la déranger. Tomoyo aussi remarqua que quelque chose clochait avec la magicienne.

« Feng tu vas bien » dit Shaolan.

Feng entendit la phrase de Shaolan, mais comme s'il était extrêmement loin. Elle avait ressentit une aura. Et elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle avait remarqué la même quand elle avait été au restaurant cette semaine. C'est drôle, l'aura avait des ressemblances avec celle de Stanmore. Feng se mit à avancer dans l'appartement de Tomoyo à sa recherche. Shaolan et Tomoyo la suivirent.

Feng finit par trouver la provenance de l'aura. Un petit chaton gris dormait sur le sofa de Tomoyo. En attendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, il leva la tête vers l'intrus. Feng reconnu aussitôt les yeux.

« Qui est-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? » dit Feng en regardant le chaton.

« Shaolan, elle est complètement folle. Elle parle à mon chat » dit Tomoyo.

Le chaton se leva tout en ne quittant pas Feng des yeux. Tomoyo avança pour aller le chercher, mais Feng l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Tu sais que Stanmore m'a parlé de toi ! » dit Feng.

Aussitôt que Feng fini de parler, le chaton se transforma en homme. Tomoyo et Shaolan restèrent figé sur place par la transformation fulgurante du chaton. L'homme prit Feng au cou.

« Qu'est que tu as fait à mon frère ? » cria l'homme.

Feng sourit. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, malgré le fait qu'il la tenait par le cou et serrait. Shaolan voulut la sortir de sa mauvaise posture. Mais avant qu'il arrive à côté d'elle, l'homme l'avait relâché semblant s'être brûler les mains. Feng semblait être dans une colère noire. Ses yeux étaient comme fou. Elle fit peur à Tomoyo et Shaolan et même à l'homme devant elle.

« Tu es le frère de Stanmore. Je suis sûre qu'il va être heureux de te revoir » dit Feng.

« Où est-il ? »

« À la même place que toi dans quelques instants. »

Une brume apparut à côté de la maîtresse des cartes et un homme apparut. La carte sourit à sa maîtresse. Shaolan ne sentait pas l'aura de Feng, mais la carte était bien une carte de Sakura. Pourtant cette carte lui était inconnue, Sakura ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

« Je te laisse choisir comme la dernière fois. Je te fais confiance » dit Feng en souriant à la carte.

Une brume enveloppa l'homme. Quand elle disparut une petite souris blanche était à sa place !

« Tu as vraiment une préférence pour les souris. »

Feng fit un mouvement de la main et la souris disparut, pour réapparaître dans une certaine cage en Angleterre où une autre souris blanche était. Feng se retourna et remarqua Tomoyo et Shaolan. Elle les avait complètement oublier. Elle était tellement dans sa bulle. L'homme qu'elle venait de transformer était sûrement celui qui avait presque tué son père. Elle avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas le tuer. Elle espérait que Shaolan n'avait pas comprit qui elle était vraiment. Le meilleur moyen était de partir le plus vite possible sans lui laisser la possibilité de se poser des questions.

« Bon, on y va sinon on va être en retard ! »

-OoOoO-

Tomoyo regardait par le hublot de l'avion. Elle était tellement heureuse depuis la veille. Toya l'aimait. Elle avait de la difficulté à croire à sa chance. Elle qui croyait qu'il aimait Feng. Par contre, elle sentait que Feng et Toya lui cachaient quelques choses. Tomoyo tourna le regard vers ses compagnons de voyages. Shaolan et Feng s'étaient endormie. Feng avait la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Ils étaient si mignons. Dans son sommeil, Feng semblait rechercher la proximité du jeune homme. Par contre, une fois réveillée, elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle l'appréciait. Tomoyo aurait aimé savoir le secret qu'elle cachait. Celui-ci semblait diriger tous ses pas. Tomoyo espérait que Shaolan n'allait pas se faire briser le cœur à courir après la magicienne.

-OoOoO-

La maison était sans dessus dessous depuis une semaine. Meiling ne tenait plus en place. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse et croyait que Gavin allait la laisser à tous les jours. Yelan avait décidé de prendre en charge le mariage de Meiling puisque celle-ci n'avait plus ses parents. De plus, Meiling avait été élevé avec Shaolan, donc Yelan la considérait presque comme une cinquième fille. Yelan avait pris de l'expérience dans l'organisation d'un mariage, ayant organisé celui de ses quatre filles aînées.

« SHAOLAN. »

Yelan sourit en entendant le cri de joie de Meiling. Quand elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, elle trouva Meiling accroché au cou de son cousin. Une des jeunes femmes qui accompagnait son fils, semblait trouver la situation de plus comique. L'autre jeune femme attira le regard de Yelan. Sakura ! La maîtresse des cartes était là. Se sentant observé, Feng tourna le regard vers la mère de Shaolan. En voyant le regard de la maîtresse des cartes, Yelan sut que son fils ne savait pas sa véritable identité. Le regard de Feng était habité par une tristesse et une rébellion intense. Yelan senti que son fils était retombé amoureux de celle-ci. Elle, qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil le début de relation entre la maîtresse des cartes et Shaolan, dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble malgré les obstacles.

« Meiling laisse-moi. Tu vas m'étouffer » dit Shaolan.

« Je suis beaucoup trop heureuse de te voir. Tomoyo tu es venu! »

« Je n'aurais manqué l'événement pour rien au monde » répondit Tomoyo.

Meiling se retourna pour regarder l'autre femme qui accompagnait son cousin. C'est drôle, mais son visage ne lui semblait pas inconnu.

« Comme mon cousin fait l'impolie, je vais me présenter par moi-même. Je m'appelle Meiling Li » dit celle-ci en approchant et tendant la main à l'inconnue.

« Feng Segawa. »

« AH ! La nièce d'Eriol. Je croyais qu'Eriol avait seulement M. Kinomoto comme parenté. »

« MEILING ! » dit Shaolan.

« Quoi ? Je suis juste curieuse. »

Feng ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit. Elle était heureuse de revoir Meiling. Shaolan entraîna Feng et Tomoyo vers sa mère.

« Mère, je voudrais te présenter Tomoyo Daidoji et Feng Segawa. »

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjours madame » dirent les deux jeunes femmes.

« Shaolan tu devrais leur montrer leur chambre. Elles doivent être épuiser. »

Shaolan partit avec les filles, mais Yelan continua à suivre du regard Feng. Celle-ci se sentant observer se retourna vers la mère de Shaolan. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle savait qu'elle était Sakura. Pourtant elles ne s'étaient vues qu'une seules fois et Shaolan ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Mais Feng resta avec l'impression que Yelan savait tout.

-OoOoO-

* * *

Novalie: Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas de réponse aux reviews.Et non, désolé... Vous allez devoir attendre. En fait, je vais publier un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfiction.

Shaolan: Je crois qu'elle veut se débarrasser de nous.

Novalie: Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime trop pour ça, après je vais te garder pour moi toute seule.

Shaolan: Euh! Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Novalie: Peureux va! Donc, comme je disais vous aurez un chapitre par jour et pour cela je ne pourrez pas répondre à vos reviews. Mais que cela ne vous arrête pas pour m'en écrire. Je vais répondre à toutes les reviews dans l'épilogue de ma fanfiction. Alors je vous dit à demain!


	19. CHAPITRE IXX

**CHAPITRE 19**

**LE MARIAGE DE MEILING**

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle rouge. La robe était sans manche avec des phénix argentés. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon et étaient ornés de fleurs de lotus. Quand Gavin la vit, il en fut ébloui.

Ils avaient opté pour un mariage traditionnel, malgré le fait que la mode avait occidentalisé le concept du mariage. Meiling et Gavin portaient des habits traditionnels rouge symbolisant la joie et la prospérité pour le couple. Le serment du couple avait été prononcé au temple avec seulement la famille comme le veut la tradition.

C'est au repas après la noce que tout le monde se rejoignit. Il ne devait avoir pas loin de trois cent invités. La famille Li était très importante à Hong Kong, toute personne importante voulait se faire voir à la noce. Feng était assisse dans un coin, espérant ne pas trop se faire voir. Elle observait les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Meiling et Gavin semblaient être sur un petit nuage. Depuis le début du repas, ils ne faisaient que se regarder, ne semblant pas voir toutes les personnes qui passaient à leur table pour les félicités. Feng était heureuse pour Meiling qui avait trouvé en Gavin son âme sœur.

Puis le regard de Feng se posa sur son frère. Il était à côté de Tomoyo. Ils faisaient un beau couple tous les deux. Au moins le fait que Sakura soit morte aura servie à former un couple. Tomoyo rayonnait presque autant que Meiling, on aurait presque cru que c'était son mariage que l'on avait célébré. Tomoyo se tourna pour parler à la personne à sa droite : Shaolan.

Feng ne voulait pas s'attarder à regarder Shaolan, mais elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux du jeune homme. Elle voulait graver son image dans sa tête pour ne jamais l'oublier. Feng regarda son petit monde bougé et vivre sans elle. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Durant la nuit, elle partirait de la maison des Li et prendrait un avion pour les quitter. Toya sentant la détresse de sa sœur tourna le regard vers elle. Le frère et la sœur soudèrent leur regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Feng se leva et sortit de la grande salle où avait lieu le souper.

Toya sentit que sa sœur allait bientôt partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte ceux qui pourraient la protéger si elle était attaquée. Mais il lui avait promis de le dire à personne. Il fallait qu'il trouve une personne qui puisse la retenir.

- Vous avez vu Feng, dit Shaolan au même moment

Toya tourna le regard vers le jeune homme. Il avait cru qu'en envoyant Shaolan en Angleterre, les deux jeunes gens seraient retombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il voyait bien que Shaolan était fou de Feng, mais il n'avait pas pensé que Feng aurait aussi peur de ses sentiments. Toya décida d'essayer encore de les raccorder, peut-être Shaolan réussira à retenir Feng.

- Je l'ai vu sortir par-là, répondit Toya en montrant par où était sortie sa sœur. Elle avait l'air bizarre, tu devrais aller voir ce qu'elle a.

Shaolan se leva et essayant de retrouver Feng. Tomoyo tourna le regard vers Toya en souriant.

- Tu n'essayerais pas de faire les entremetteurs tout de même, dit-elle.

- Moi jamais ! Où es-tu aller pêcher une idée aussi saugrenue !

- Mon petit doigt m'a glissé l'idée.

- Voyons ! Je ne me mêle jamais de la vie des autres.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par se rapprocher ?

- Il faudrait qu'elle n'ait plus peur.

- Elle a peur de quoi ?

- Seulement de la vérité.

Toya s'approcha de Tomoyo et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais qu'il commence à être tard. Plusieurs personnes sont parties. Je suis sûre que si on quitte la salle personne ne s'en rendra compte, dit Tomoyo.

- Tu crois !

- Oh ! Oui, et de plus je commence à être épuisée.

- Tu es épuisée ?

- Oui, complètement ! Ça te dirait de venir me border.

- J'adorerais te border.

Tomoyo sourit, se leva et entraîna Toya vers la chambre que l'on lui avait donné.

-OoOoO-

Elle était complètement perdue. On aurait dû lui donner une carte pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver dans la maison. Pourtant normalement, elle avait un bon sens d'orientation. Malheureusement elle avait la tête ailleurs et elle n'avait pas regardé où elle allait. Feng cru reconnaître enfin où elle se trouvait et entra dans une chambre qu'elle pensait être la sienne.

Aussitôt entré, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Feng fut attirer par le bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Elle reconnut l'ourson qu'elle avait fabriqué pour Shaolan. Puis il y avait des photos d'elle-même lorsqu'elle était Sakura. Elle semblait si heureuse et insouciante sur ses photos. Feng s'assit sur le lit. Des larmes de désespoir se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir retourner en arrière.

-OoOoO-

Il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne l'avait presque pas vu de la soirée. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, même si ça la faisait fuir. Il voulait se libérer de ce secret.

Shaolan entra dans sa chambre. Aussitôt il l'a vit assis sur son lit. Elle regardait le sol et ses cheveux détachés lui cachaient son visage. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la hauteur de son visage.

- Shaolan, dit Feng surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

En disant ses mots, Feng avait relevé la tête et regarda Shaolan dans les yeux. Celui-ci remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la magicienne. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait faire pleurer l'incassable Feng Segawa.

- Je te signale que tu es dans ma chambre.

- Désolé, je vais te laisser, dit Feng en voulant se relever.

Shaolan l'empêcha de bouger. Feng le regarda les yeux ronds, puis elle vit son visage s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle était incapable de bouger. Elle en avait autant envie que lui.

Shaolan se mit à embrasser les larmes de la magicienne. Puis trouva rapidement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Shaolan, Feng entrouvrit ses lèvres en soupirant. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, les entraînant dans une vrille incontrôlable. Feng s'étendit doucement sur le lit entraînant Shaolan dans son mouvement. C'est un gémissement de Feng qui redonna la lucidité au jeune homme.

Shaolan arrêta le baiser, étendu sur la jeune femme, le front appuyé contre le sien. Les deux essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Feng ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'homme avec elle. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle avait douze ans. Elle savait qu'il était son âme sœur et que jamais elle trouverait quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait autant. Malheureusement c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Plus jamais elle reverrait ses yeux si tendre quand ils étaient sur elle. Une barrière céda en Feng, si elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir au moins elle allait profiter des dernières heures.

Feng fit basculer Shaolan sur le dos. Ce retrouvant par le fait même au-dessus de lui, les jambes de la jeune femme encerclant les hanches du magicien. Doucement les mains de Feng se mirent à détacher la chemise de Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Shaolan.

- Rien du tout.

- FENG, cria de surprise Shaolan.

Feng s'était mis à caresser et à embrasser ce que la chemise couvrait quelques secondes plutôt. Les caresses de la jeune femme descendant doucement. Arrivé au chemin du paradis, Shaolan la remonta pour l'embrasser et reprendre le contrôle. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce changement chez Feng, mais depuis qu'il avait senti ses cheveux lui effleurer le torse, il avait arrêté de réfléchir.

- Feng arrête. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes !

Shaolan fit basculer Feng sur le dos avec un grognement. Shaolan découvrit le corps magnifique de sa partenaire. Feng lui permit d'aller là où personne n'était allé avant lui et là où personne n'irait jamais après lui.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, lorsque le sommeil vient chercher Shaolan, qu'il murmura les mots que la jeune femme avait peur t'entendre.

- Je t'aime.

Feng ne s'endormit pas. Elle regardait Shaolan dormir. Il la tenait serrée dans ses bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Comme s'il savait qu'elle quitterait le lit ! Feng regarda le réveil, elle devait partir si elle ne voulait pas manquer son avion. Elle se sépara de Shaolan en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ensuite, elle se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard à Shaolan.

Elle descendait les escaliers pour aller dans le hall d'entré. Elle avait sa valise dans une main et l'autre sur la poignée de la porte quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

- SAKURA

Feng se retourna vers Yelan qui était assise dans un fauteuil. Elle semblait l'attendre.

- Vous saviez, dit-elle en faisant face à Yelan.

- Bien sûr. Un simple accident de la route ne peut tuer la maîtresse des cartes.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Shaolan ?

- Parce que c'est à toi de lui apprendre. Mais je vois que tu t'apprête à fuir.

- Je ne fuie pas !

- Comment appelles-tu ça ?

Feng ne répondit rien. Elle regarda Yelan, essayant de ne pas lui faire voir ses sentiments. Elle avait eu tellement de difficulté à sortir du lit de Shaolan. Yelan se leva et approcha de la maîtresse des cartes.

- Mon fils est profondément épris de toi. Sakura a réussi à faire battre le cœur d'un enfant. Mais toi c'est l'homme brisé par les épreuves que tu as touché. À ce que je vois rien ne peut vous séparer.

-OoOoO-

Meiling n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était encore énervée par tous les évènements. Elle en revenait pas, maintenant elle était mariée. Elle était descendue prendre un verre d'eau. Peut-être que le fait de sortir de la chambre l'aiderait à se détendre. Elle avait laissé Gavin endormi comme un bébé dans le lit. Au moins, lui, avait trouvé le sommeil.

C'est lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine pour retourner à sa chambre qu'elle vit sa tante. Elle n'était pas seule, Feng était avec elle une valise à la main. UNE VALISE ! ! ! ! Elle ne comptait tout de même pas partir. Comment elle pourrait dire à son cousin que la femme dont il était amoureux était partie comme une voleuse pendant la nuit !

Yelan et Feng ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle semblait en grande conversation. Meiling ne voulait pas écouter la conversation, mais l'idée était trop tentante.

- J'aime votre fils plus que ma propre vie.

- Pourquoi fuies-tu ?

- S'il reste près de moi, il va être une belle cible pour le descendant.

- Il est capable de se protéger par lui-même.

- Il s'est déjà fait attaquer et je n'ai rien pu faire. De toute façon votre fils est amoureux d'une illusion.

- Tu n'es pas une illusion.

- Il ne me connaît pas. Et quand il va savoir qui je suis vraiment pensez-vous qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir menti ?

- Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, il passera par-dessus.

- Je n'ai pas votre confiance. De toute façon sa vie sera mieux sans moi.

Feng se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Un taxi l'attendait à l'extérieur, elle s'y engouffra. Yelan la regarda partir, elle aurait aimé la retenir. Mais elle savait que ses deux êtres ne pourraient être longtemps loin de l'autre.

-OoOoO-


	20. CHAPITRE XX

**CHAPITRE 20**

**DIVERSION**

Shaolan sentit un grand vide lorsqu'il se réveilla. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il rechercha la présence de Feng. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et ne la vit pas, il pensa avoir rêvé. Mais ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre lui racontaient une autre histoire. Shaolan pensa qu'elle s'était peut-être levée pour aller manger. Shaolan alla prendre une douche et s'habilla pour la chercher dans la maison.

Quand il entra dans la salle à manger, il fut déçu de ne pas la trouver. Il n'y avait seulement Meiling et Yelan. Mais contrairement à leur habitude les deux étaient très éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Le cœur de Meiling se brisa quand elle vit les yeux pleins d'espoir de Shaolan scruter la pièce. Elle tourna le regard vers sa tante et la regarda avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Une fois Feng disparue, Meiling s'était approchée de sa tante. Elle voulait des explications, comment avait-elle pu la laisser partir ? Yelan n'avait pas répondu à ses questions. De plus, Yelan n'avait même pas l'intention d'apprendre à son fils que Feng était partie. Shaolan allait bien s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Meiling avait décidé qu'elle serait celle qui apprendrait à son cousin que la femme qui avait réussi à faire rebattre son cœur était parti.

-OoOoO-

Elle avait toujours voulu voir New York. Elle trouvait la ville si impressionnante. Pourtant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tokyo avec tous ses gratte-ciel. Mais on aurait dit que New York avait quelques choses de spécial. Quand Feng était arrivée à l'aéroport, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle irait. Elle avait pris un vol pour la première destination qui avait une place de libre. Le destin avait décidé qu'elle irait dans la grosse pomme. Feng finit par se dire qu'elle n'était pas là pour regarder le paysage, mais qu'elle avait une chose importante à faire. Feng appela un taxi et lui demanda de la déposer à Central Park.

Feng se dirigea vers une fontaine. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentour, sûrement à cause de l'heure tardive. Feng se concentra et invoqua la carte de la pluie et du tonnerre avec le plus de puissance possible. Un immense nuage enveloppa, la presque totalité de l'île de Manhattan. Le pire orage que les New-yorkais avaient vu depuis longtemps s'était déclaré.

-OoOoO-

Meiling se leva, jeta un regard à sa tante et se dirigea vers Shaolan. Celui-ci la regarda approcher surpris par le regard qu'elle avait lancé à Yelan.

« Shaolan, il faut que je te parle. »

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Suis-moi ! »

Meiling entraîna son cousin dans une pièce vide. Puis elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer.

« Tu ne trouveras pas Feng. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda surpris Shaolan.

« Hier pendant la nuit, je suis sortie de ma chambre. Quand j'ai voulu y retourner, j'ai vu Feng et Yelan qui parlaient. Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister. »

« Viens-en aux faits, Meiling. »

« Feng avait une valise. Elle est partie. »

« QUOI ! ! ! ! »

Shaolan s'effondra sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? La nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble n'avait rien signifiée pour elle ? Il se sentait tellement mal. S'il l'avait eu devant lui, il l'aurait étranglé.

« Je ne suis rien pour elle. Peut-être un objet qu'elle peut manipuler comme elle l'entend. »

« Ne crois pas ça »

« Tu la défends en plus » dit Shaolan les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Elle a dit une phrase qui m'assure qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour te faire du mal. »

« Qu'a-t-elle pu dire pour te convaincre aussi facilement ? »

« Qu'elle t'aimait plus que sa propre vie ! »

« QUOI ? ? ? »

« Elle t'aime Shaolan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle pense qu'être près de toi te met en danger. »

« Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi. »

« C'est ce que ta mère lui a dit. »

« Ma mère ! ! ! ! »

Shaolan se releva et sortit comme une tornade de la pièce. Meiling, après une seconde de surprise, suivit son cousin en courant. Elle le vit entrer dans la salle à manger.

« POURQUOI NE L'AS-TU PAS RETENU ? » cria Shaolan à sa mère en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Yelan regarda son fils. Il semblait vraiment en colère. Les trois personnes qui étaient arrivées pendant la conversation entre Meiling et Shaolan le regardèrent surpris. Yelan savait que Meiling allait parler du départ de la maîtresse des cartes et qu'elle devrait faire face à son fils. Toya comprit que Shaolan n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'idée à Feng. Il était triste pour le jeune homme, il ne saurait comment il réagirait si Tomoyo disparaissait sans laisser de trace.

Puis soudainement, Yelan et Shaolan se figèrent. Les deux avaient ressentit l'aura de puissance d'une carte de Sakura.

Toya sut en l'entendant marmonner le nom de sa sœur que celle-ci avait commencé son plan. Toya regarda Yelan et Shaolan sortir et partir vers le bureau de la matriarche.

-OoOoO-

Le descendant sentit l'aura de la carte. Il entra dans une colère noire. Que faisait une carte à New York ? Les deux réincarnations de Clow Read étaient soit au Japon soit en Angleterre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des cartes apparaissaient dans d'autres villes. Il croyait que le livre de Sakura se trouvait soit dans une de ses deux villes, donc que les cartes devraient faire leur apparition là. Il en vient à la conclusion qu'aucunes des deux réincarnations n'avaient le livre. Mais où était-il ou qui utilisait les cartes ?

-OoOoO-

Yelan et Shaolan étaient assis dans des fauteuils dans le bureau de la femme. Les deux avaient le regard sur le globe terrestre. Une dizaine de ville étaient illuminée sur celui-ci. Depuis une semaine, les villes s'étaient allumé une après l'autre. D'abord New York, ensuite ça avait été Rio, Paris, Delhi, Moscou, Lagos, etc. Shaolan aurait bien aimé savoir ce que faisait Feng.

-OoOoO-

« Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu as insisté pour que l'on vienne à Vancouver. Eriol est en train de paniquer depuis que l'on sent les cartes un peu partout dans le monde et toi, tu insistes et m'obliges à te suivre dans un voyage. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes » demanda Yukito.

« Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûre que je t'aime. »

« Plus que tout. »

« Yukito, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Eriol. »

« Tu veux que je mente à mon maître. »

« Seulement que tu ne lui en parles pas. »

Yukito regarda tendrement Nakuru. Ses yeux la suppliaient de lui faire confiance. Nakuru ne pouvait résister à ses yeux là.

« D'accord, s'il ne me pose pas la question directement, je lui dirais rien. »

Yukito embrassa passionnément la femme de sa vie. Nakuru le regarda en se demanda ce qu'elle devrait cacher à Eriol. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête dans cette direction. Une femme avançait vers eux. Elle portait une cape bleue nuit avec un capuchon que ne permettait pas Nakuru de distingué son visage. Puis Nakuru sentit l'aura de puissance qui enveloppait la femme, celle-ci venait d'enlever ses barrières. Nakuru fut surprise, elle ne pensait pas que Feng était devenue si puissante. La gardienne n'avait plus sentit son aura magique depuis qu'elle restait en Angleterre. Quand Yukito avait senti l'aura de sa maîtresse, il s'était retourné pour la regarder approcher. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Feng enleva son capuchon pour leur permettre de voir son visage. Nakuru fut surprise, Feng semblait retenir une immense colère en elle.

« Bonjour ma fleur de cerisier » dit Yukito en souriant.

« Bonjours Yuki. »

« Tout va comme tu veux ? »

« Oui, c'est la dernière ville. Le descendant devrait être bien mélangé maintenant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait vous deux. Eriol est presque en crise d'apoplexie » dit Nakuru.

Feng lança un regard à Yukito, puis elle commença à expliquer à la gardienne ce qu'elle faisait. Sans toutefois lui dire où elle avait l'intention d'aller se cacher. Après avoir tout expliquer, Feng ferma les yeux. Un vent immense se leva, seulement les trois personnes dans le parc ne fut incommodées par le vent.

-OoOoO-

La ville de Vancouver s'illumina sur le globe, Shaolan soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle laissait la carte agir environ trois heures puis plus rien avant la prochaine ville. Quand il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, il ne se retourna même pas, supposant que c'était sa mère.

« Que crois-tu qu'elle essai de faire ? » dit Shaolan.

« Une diversion » répondit Toya.

Shaolan se retourna surpris que ce ne soit pas Yelan

« Comment ça une diversion ? »

« Feng va aller bientôt se cacher. Mais avant elle fait une diversion, elle fait sentir l'aura des cartes dans différentes grandes villes pour que le descendant ne sache pas vraiment où elles vont être. »

« Tu savais qu'elle allait partir. »

« Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire. »

« Mais pourquoi te l'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Car je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Elle croit que je ne suis pas en danger. »

« Je suis capable de me défendre. »

« Elle se sent coupable de vous mettre en danger. Feng finira par sortir de sa cachette. »

« Peut-être mais dans combien de temps ! »

-OoOoO-

La jeune femme était épuisée. Elle ne voulait plus prendre l'avion pour les dix prochaines années. Feng vit rapidement son frère dans la foule de l'aéroport. Elle alla aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. C'était terminé, elle allait maintenant disparaître, encore une fois, pour protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait.

-OoOoO-


	21. CHAPITRE XXI

**CHAPITRE 21** **UNE DERNIERE DANSE**

Il pleuvait sur la ville de Tokyo depuis deux jours. Le temps était maussade et personne ne restait à l'extérieur par ce temps. C'était ce qui avait d'étrange avec la femme. Depuis bientôt deux heures, elle était sous le porche d'une maison, les yeux levés vers l'immeuble en face d'elle. Depuis deux heures, personne ne l'avait remarqué puisque tout le monde était bien à l'abri dans leur demeure.

Tomoyo ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux. Elle aurait dû être chez elle, plutôt qu'ici à Tokyo sous la pluie. Mais depuis un mois, elle vivait dans l'incertitude. Depuis que son fils adoptif avait dit qu'il était allé voir sa « tatie » à Tokyo avec son père ! Tomoyo s'était demandé qui était cette « tatie », à sa connaissance Toya n'avait aucune parenté à Tokyo et de plus si cela avait été le cas, il lui en aurait parlé. Pour la première fois en un an de mariage, Tomoyo avait eu un doute sur son mari. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment croire que Toya avait une aventure. Pas après seulement un an de mariage. Puis, Tomoyo avait commencé à faire son enquête. Elle avait découvert que Toya louait un appartement à Tokyo, qui était habité, d'après le concierge de l'immeuble, par une femme. Toya allait y passer une journée environ aux deux semaine. Tomoyo avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Toya avait une aventure. Le plus dur pour la jeune femme avait été de découvrir que cela durait depuis un an et demi. Il était déjà avec cette femme avant leur mariage.

C'était pour cette raison que Tomoyo était sous la pluie devant l'immeuble. Elle voulait voir le visage de celle qui semblait si importante dans la vie de Toya. Tomoyo passa machinalement une main sur son ventre arrondi. Elle était enceinte de sept mois. Tomoyo voulait affronter cette femme. Elle ne serait jamais le genre de femme qui accepte sans rien dire que leur mari aille voir ailleurs.

Tomoyo prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la route pour aller dans l'immeuble. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement 45, elle sonna rapidement avant de changer d'idée.

-OoOoO-

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que Feng restait à Tokyo. Un an et demi qu'elle était partie comme une voleuse de chez Shaolan. Il n'y avait pas une journée qui passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui et à leur dernière nuit. Feng avait de ses nouvelles par Toya. Elle savait qu'il la cherchait encore. Elle était encore surprise par sa ténacité, surtout qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun indice pour l'aider à la situer. L'appartement, dans lequel elle restait, était au nom de Toya. Le louer sous son nom aurait été trop facile à trouver. Shaolan n'avait jamais regardé si Toya avait seulement une résidence.

Elle adorait le petit appartement que Toya lui avait loué. Il se composait de deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger et une salle de bain. Feng avait fait la décoration pour s'approprier un peu le loyer, pour se sentir chez elle. Les seules visites qu'elle recevait, était Toya et ses enfants. Aucun collège de travail ou ami ne rendait visite à Feng. Elle n'avait aucune vie sociable. Feng faisait tout pour ne pas se faire approcher par ses collègues. Après quelques essais, ceux-ci avaient jeté l'éponge et ne l'intégraient plus dans leurs activités sociales.

Feng était assis sur le sofa. Kéro était couché en boule à ses côtés, Toya était assis sur un fauteuil. Le frère et la sœur écoutaient une émission de télévision en attendant la pizza qu'ils avaient commandé vingt minutes plus tôt. Quand la sonnette retentit, Toya se leva aussitôt pour aller répondre.

Toya resta figé par la surprise quant au lieu de trouver le livreur comme il s'en attendait se fut sa femme qui était de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tomoyo ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demande surpris Toya.

« C'est qui Toya ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Pour qui, tu quittes ta femme et tes enfants à tous les quinze jours ? Je ne peux même pas croire que tu lui as présenté Masaki. »

« Tomoyo ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

« Ils disent toujours ça. »

C'est à ce moment que Feng, qui trouvait que Toya était long à revenir, arriva dans le hall d'entrée.

« Est-ce que tu as assez d'argent, frérot » dit-elle.

Feng se figea de surprise devant la vue de son ancienne amie. Tomoyo, elle aussi, était surprise de voir la maîtresse. Elle aurait accepté n'importe quelle autre femme, comment se battre contre elle ! ! !

« ELLE ! ! ! Ça fait un an et demi que Shaolan et Eriol la recherchent et toi tu sais où elle est depuis tout ce temps là. Et tu l'entretiens en plus. Comment peux-tu regarder Shaolan dans les yeux quand tu lui mens ? »

Tomoyo se figea tout d'un coup. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Feng avait appelé Toya frérot. Tomoyo tourna le regard vers la jeune femme. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'elle était presque le sosie de Nadeshiko ! La seule différence était les yeux émeraude. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Feng et Toya s'adoraient sans pourtant être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ça expliquait pourquoi Toya n'avait pas été autant bouleversé par la mort de Sakura, il y avait maintenant 7 ans. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte.

« SAKURA ! » dit Tomoyo.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan regardait le feu dans le foyer sans vraiment le voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis six mois, il restait en Angleterre avec Eriol. Shaolan l'avait cherché pendant un an dans le monde entier. Mais comment trouver quelqu'un qui se cache quand l'on ne sait même pas dans quel pays elle se trouve. Shaolan avait décidé d'abandonner, il courait après une personne qui ne voulait pas de lui. La mort de Sakura l'avait démoli, mais la fuite de Feng était en train de le tuer. Savoir qu'elle était quelque part, peut-être avec un autre, lui déchirait le cœur.

Yukito entra dans le salon et regarda le magicien. Il en avait assez de le voir déprimé. Yukito avait décidé que les deux anciens amoureux ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Feng n'allait pas vraiment mieux que Shaolan. Il savait que Feng lui en voudrait mais c'était pour son bien.

« Bonjour Shaolan. »

« Bonjour Yukito. »

« Un petit voyage à Tokyo, ça te dirait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à Tokyo ? »

« Il y a un bureau d'avocat qui organise une grande soirée pour les fêtes. Toya y est invité et comme ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu, et surtout qu'il a deux billets de trop, je suis invité. Nakuru veut rester avec Eriol pour le temps des fêtes et je n'ai pas le goût d'y aller seul. »

« Je ne sais pas trop Yukito ! »

« Allez ! De plus, tu pourras revoir Tomoyo. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis six mois. D'accord je viendrai, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai le goût de revoir Tomoyo avant qu'elle ait son bébé. »

« Parfait. »

-OoOoO-

Feng regardait Tomoyo figée. Elle qui avait voulu quitter sa vie pour que le cauchemar ne se réalise pas, le destin venait de lui donner une belle claque sur la gueule. Elle était devant une Tomoyo enceinte qui savait son véritable nom. Elle n'aurait pas dû garder un contact avec Toya.

Feng ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir. Le destin se rappelait à elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de donner ses cartes à Shaolan. Un moyen que si elle meurt les cartes ne se retrouve pas entre les mains de descendant.

Feng rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Tomoyo.

« On serait mieux d'aller s'asseoir » dit Feng.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Feng se mit à tout raconter à Tomoyo. Enfin presque tout, elle ne lui dit rien à propos de son cauchemar. Maintenant, elle savait que si elle essayait de contourner son destin, il la trouverait un moyen de revenir. Au moins, comme cela, elle savait quand ça allait se produire.

-OoOoO-

Il avait cherché les cartes pendant plus d'un an. Il était allé dans toutes les villes où l'aura des cartes été détecté. Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Deux de ses hommes de main avaient disparu ; Stanmore et Rupert. Leur jeune sœur n'était plus vraiment dans son état normal depuis que Rupert ne répondait plus. Il n'avait plus le goût d'avoir les cartes, ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était Feng. Pendant qu'il voyageait dans le monde sur les traces des cartes, il s'était rendu compte que c'était Feng beaucoup plus que les cartes qu'il voulait retrouver. Une fois sa décision prise, il avait rapidement trouvé où elle était. En fait, il avait seulement demandé de ses nouvelles à Sarah. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi à Tokyo. Sarah ne se souvenait plus très bien dans quelle firme, mais une fois sur place il trouverait rapidement. Et elle sera à lui pour toujours.

-OoOoO-

La salle était magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Shaolan se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Ça devait faire une heure qu'il poireautait à côté du bar à regarder les différentes personnes qui étaient dans la salle. Yukito l'avait abandonné disant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un et qu'il reviendrait dans dix minutes. Shaolan se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement oublié complètement. Shaolan remarqua un groupe de quatre avocats, facile à reconnaître, ils avaient l'air tellement suffisants dans leur complet, qui venait d'arriver au bar. Quelques choses lui fit dresser l'oreille et écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

« Vous avez vu qui est venu ? »

« Non ! Qui ? »

« Feng Segawa. Je ne sais pas qui a réussi à la faire venir, mais je l'embrasserais. J'ai toujours rêvé de la voir dans autre chose que ces tailleurs striques. »

« C'est avec rien du tout que tu voudrais la voir. »

« Ben, en attendant que je réussisse, je vais me contenter de la voir dans la mignonne petite chose qu'elle porte. »

« Comme si un jour tu allais réussir à la mettre dans ton lit ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle est humaine. »

« Tais-toi ! Regarde, la voilà ! »

Shaolan tourna la tête dans la direction que l'homme désignait. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre depuis que les hommes avaient nommé son nom. Il devait sûrement rêver, ça ne pouvait être la même Feng Segawa.

La première chose que Shaolan vit, fut Yukito. Au moins, il avait retrouvé le gardien. Shaolan ne connaissait pas les personnes qui étaient avec Yukito. Il y avait seulement une femme dans le groupe, facilement identifiable par la robe qu'elle portait. Par contre, Shaolan ne pouvait voir son visage, elle lui tournait le dos. Très jolie d'ailleurs ! La femme portait une robe bourgogne qui lui arrivait aux genoux. La robe laissait son dos nu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon sophistiqué.

Quelqu'un sembla l'appeler puisque la femme tourna le regard pour répondre à une personne derrière elle. Ce geste permit à Shaolan de voir le visage de la femme. S'il avait été plus âgé, il aurait fait une crise de cœur. C'était elle. Elle était devant lui, à quelques mètre. Shaolan remarqua le regard de Yukito posé sur lui. Il comprit que Yukito savait très bien que Feng serait là. Shaolan comprit pourquoi le gardien avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Shaolan avança vers la jeune femme et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Joyeux Noël, Feng. »

-OoOoO-

Feng ne comprenait même pas comment son frère avait réussi à la convaincre d'aller à cette soirée. Pourquoi voudrait-elle fêter le temps des fêtes ? Depuis deux semaines, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Quelques fois, elle regrettait d'être sortie de la vie de Shaolan. Il lui manquait énormément. Elle aurait eu, au moins, une année et demi avec lui.

Quand elle se retourna pour répondre à un collègue de travail, Feng cru le voir près du bar. Maintenant, elle avait des hallucinations. Elle était en train de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Mais dans un sens, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle le revoyait. Feng savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, elle ne voudrait pas le faire souffrir.

« Joyeux Noël, Feng. »

La jeune femme se redit. Elle entendait même sa voix maintenant, elle devrait peut-être aller consulter. Feng se retourna pour faire face à la personne derrière elle. Quand elle le vit, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Shaolan ! ! ! Mais… Mais… Pourquoi… Comment es-tu venu ici ? » finit par bégayer Feng.

« Mais avec ton cher gardien… »

« Yukito. »

Feng s'était retournée dans la direction de son gardien lunaire, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il avait pris la bonne décision car Feng ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui aurait fait. Une partie de la jeune femme avait le goût de se blottir dans les bras de Shaolan, mais l'autre voulait aller se cacher très loin. Et de plus, quelle réaction allait avoir Shaolan. Il devait la détester d'être partie comme cela en pleine nuit. Feng s'était toujours demandé quelle réaction il avait eu en se réveillant seul dans le lit.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » demanda Shaolan.

« Partie ? Je ne suis pas partie, je suis là » répondit Feng, faignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne joue pas ce petit jeu. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais te lever le lendemain et que miraculeusement j'aillais être folle de toi ! Bon d'accord, tu es plutôt doué, mais pas inoubliable. »

Shaolan la regarda. Elle fuyait son regard et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité. Pourquoi voulait-elle lui faire mal ? Elle avait peur qu'il s'attache à elle et Shaolan aurait tout donner pour savoir la raison. Shaolan rapprocha Feng de lui.

« Tu sais que tu mens très mal. Arrête de te mordiller les lèvres. »

Feng arrêta aussitôt. La proximité de Shaolan la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait juste le goût de se blottir dans ses bras. Des collègues de travaille de la jeune femme commençaient à les regarder. Le Chinois leurs était inconnu et il semblait affecter maître Segawa, ce qui était étrange pour eux. Ils ne croyaient pas que l'on pouvait affecter Feng.

« Donc, je ne suis pas inoubliable ! » dit Shaolan.

« J'ai déjà connu mieux. »

« J'ai le droit de reprendre l'examen ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Une dernière danse ? »

Tous les deux savaient très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de danse. Shaolan voulait seulement la provoquer. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle mentait, les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites lui avaient fait mal. Depuis un an et demi, il revivait cette nuit dans tous ses rêves. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle allait accepter sa demande. Shaolan attendait d'avoir une claque dans les secondes qui suivraient.

Feng ne répondit rien, mais lui prit la main et le fit sortir de la salle. Shaolan la suivit sans poser de question. Feng arrêta un taxi et monta à l'intérieur avec le jeune homme. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à ce que Shaolan comprit comme étant l'appartement de la jeune femme. Au moins, maintenant il savait où il pourrait la trouver.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers. Aussitôt arrivés, ils partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, comme des assoiffés devant une fontaine.

Bonjour à tous… La fin arrive à grand pas encore deux chapitres, donc deux jour (En fait c'est trois puisqu'il y a un épilogue) Merci pour tous les encouragements vous êtes fantastique.


	22. CHAPITRE XXII

Salut!!! Alors je crois que voilà le chapitre que tout le monde attendait. Et oui, Shaolan va savoir qui est Feng! Alors contente...Par contre qu'elle sera sa réaction, réponse demain!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 22**

**LE CAUCHEMAR DEVIENT RÉALITÉ**

Un rayon de soleil vint réveiller Shaolan. Il fut un peu déstabilisé, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre où il avait dormi. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit se rappelèrent à sa mémoire. Shaolan eut peur qu'elle ait refait la même chose que la dernière fois, mais il sentit un poids sur son torse. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Il descendit le regard vers la jeune femme. Feng dormait, la tête appuyée sur le ventre du jeune homme. Elle semblait presque fragile ainsi.

Feng papillota des yeux et ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux marrons de Shaolan. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« B'jour » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Bonjour mon ange. Tu n'es pas partie cette fois-ci »

« Je te signale que je suis dans mon appartement. Je ne serais pas allée loin. »

« On ne sait jamais, tu aurais peut-être trouvé un moyen. »

« Je n'avais peut-être pas le goût de partir. »

« Donc j'ai passé l'examen. »

« Avec mention »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va me donner ? »

« Le droit de recommencer jusqu'à la perfection. »

« Parce que je ne le suis pas » dit Shaolan en faisant pivoter Feng pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos.

« Tu as besoin de beaucoup de pratique. »

Feng sourit et mit les bras autour du cou de Shaolan pour l'approcher d'elle.

-OoOoO-

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que les deux amoureux sortirent du lit. Après une douche, Feng alla dans la cuisine pour trouver quelques choses à manger. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien. Shaolan arriva derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras pendant que la jeune femme regardait dans le réfrigérateur.

« Tu trouves quelques choses » dit-il.

« Non, rien du tout ! »

Shaolan la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Feng avait décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir, elle voulait profiter du temps qui lui restait. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait dire la vérité à Shaolan. Il devait savoir qu'elle était Sakura, elle le perdrait peut-être mais au moins il saurait la vérité.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux manger ? » demanda Shaolan.

« Si toi, tu es capable de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, pas moi. Je meurs de faim. »

« Tu me blesses. Je ne te suffis pas. »

« Non ! »

Shaolan partit à rire. Il la trouvait plus détendu que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il y avait deux ans. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui l'avait changé. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas trop se poser de question et profiter du temps qui passait.

Feng sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans le hall d'entrée. Elle prit un manteau. Shaolan l'avait suivit.

« Je vais aller chercher quelques choses à manger. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, attends-moi ! Je serais vite de retour. »

Feng embrassa rapidement Shaolan avant d'ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme se retourna vers le magicien.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle.

Elle ferma rapidement la porte après sa déclaration et partit. Elle laissa un Shaolan plutôt abasourdi de l'autre côté de la porte, ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait entendu.

-OoOoO-

Tomoyo approchait de l'appartement de Feng. Toya lui avait dit que Shaolan devrait sûrement s'y trouver. Tomoyo n'avait pas pu aller à la soirée que la firme de Feng avait donné la veille. Shaolan ne devait normalement rester que deux jours à Tokyo et Tomoyo voulait absolument le voir avant qu'il reparte. Par contre, si Shaolan était vraiment avec Feng il ne devrait pas vouloir retourner en Angleterre.

Tomoyo avait encore de la difficulté à penser que Feng et Sakura étaient la même personne. Tomoyo se demandait ce que serait devenue Sakura si elle était restée au Japon avec sa famille. Elle avait perdu son innocence en les quittant. Elle était devenue une jeune femme qui avait de la difficulté à faire confiance aux autres. Juste la manière qu'elle agissait avec ses collègues de travail le montrait.

Mais en même temps, Tomoyo se disait qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas avec Toya. Elle devait avouer que si Sakura était restée au Japon, Toya et Yukito seraient sûrement encore ensemble. Donc, pour elle, la fuite de Sakura lui avait apporté de belles choses. Elle lui avait apporté l'amour. Quand elle avait cru que Toya avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, elle avait pensé en mourir. Quand elle avait su que Feng était Sakura, elle en fut soulagée. Ce n'était pas la maîtresse de Toya.

En arrivant dans le quartier de Feng, Tomoyo se mit à penser à Shaolan. Elle savait que Feng devrait lui dire la vérité et elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Cela allait être dur à prendre que la femme qu'il aimait lui avait caché un si gros secret. Une chose était sûr par contre, Sakura était vraiment l'âme sœur de Shaolan malgré le fait qu'ils soient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre si jeune. Elle était son âme sœur puisqu'il en était retombé amoureux malgré le fait qu'elle ait changé totalement de caractère. Tomoyo souhaitait seulement que Feng sache lui expliquer.

Tomoyo regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit qu'elle était revenue à Tomoéda. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette rue avant. Elle ressemblait presque à s'y méprendre à une des rues proche de la maison du père de Sakura. Puis elle remarqua Feng qui était devant elle.

« FENG ! ! ! ! »

La magicienne semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. Tomoyo avait beau s'époumoné, elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Tomoyo eut l'idée d'essayer par un autre moyen, peut-être que ça marcherait.

« SAKURA ! ! ! »

-OoOoO-

Le descendant n'avait pas réussi à trouver Feng. Il avait trouvé la firme d'avocat pour qui elle travaillait. Cela avait été facile, Feng était l'avocate la plus en vue de Tokyo depuis quelques mois. Il avait réussi à trouver une invitation pour la soirée que la firme donnait à toutes les années. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas trouvé pendant la soirée. Le descendant avait trouvé des collègues de travail de Feng qui lui avait dit qu'elle était partie avec un homme. Il s'était retenu de ne pas les étripé pour ce mensonge. Feng ne pouvait être avec un autre homme que lui. Lily avait réussi à leur faire dire où elle restait. En fait, ils ne savaient pas où elle restait exactement, mais ils connaissaient son quartier. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

C'était pourquoi, il se promenait dans ce quartier aujourd'hui. Il souhaitait avoir de la chance et tomber sur elle par hasard. On ne savait jamais peut-être la chance lui reviendrait. Lily semblait subitement très agitée. Elle semblait avoir vu quelque chose. Depuis la disparition de ses deux frères, elle n'était plus la même. Le descendant suivit son regard pour savoir ce qui la captivait autant. Lily avait le regard fixé sur une femme enceinte. Le descendant reconnu subitement Tomoyo Daidoji. Quand il retourna son regard vers Lily, il vit qu'elle était en train de se concentrer. Rupert était chez Tomoyo lorsqu'il avait disparu et Lily avait toujours pensé qu'elle l'avait éliminé. Le descendant n'eut aucun moyen d'arrêter Lily avant qu'elle lance ses flèches sur Tomoyo.

-OoOoO-

Feng était dans une rue près de son appartement. Elle adorait cette rue, elle était la réplique de l'avenue des Cerisiers à Tomoéda. En fait, la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette rue, elle avait presque cru être de retour dans sa petite ville natale. Feng adorait passer par ce chemin pour aller à l'épicerie. Feng n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Shaolan avant de partir. Le penser d'accord, mais de là à le dire à voix haute.

Feng était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, jusqu'au cri de Tomoyo.

« SAKURA ! ! ! »

Feng se retourna surprise. Elle vit Tomoyo arrivée en courant vers elle. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, une peur bleue s'insinua dans les veines de la jeune femme sans qu'elle trouve d'explication. Feng avait trop la tête dans son petit nuage pour voir les signes d'une catastrophe.

« Je te cris après depuis une minute » dit Tomoyo en arrivant à quelques pas de Feng.

« Désolé j'étais dans la lune. »

« Toya m'a dit que je trouverais Shaolan dans ton appartement. »

« Oui » répondit Feng en rougissant.

Une alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit de la maîtresse des cartes. Elle était en train de vivre son cauchemar. Elle sentit arriver le danger. Elle vit les flèches qui arrivaient dans le dos de Tomoyo.

« ATTENTION » cria Feng.

Tomoyo se retourna et se figea devant le danger qui arrivait. Feng se concentra et appela sa carte du bouclier pour protéger Tomoyo.

« NON PAS TOI » cria une voix d'homme.

Feng essaya de voir d'où elle venait, mais ne réussit pas à voir l'homme. Malheureusement, sa recherche détourna son regard des flèches qui se dirigeait vers Tomoyo et elle. Une flèche passa à travers le bouclier pour aller se figer sur Feng.

Feng ressentit une grande douleur sur le bas de son ventre. Elle ressentit un pouvoir magique monter tranquillement dans son cœur. Elle mit sa main sur sa blessure, la flèche n'était plus là. Quand elle amena sa main à ses yeux, elle sue qu'elle allait être pleine de sang.

« FENG ! ! ! »

« Va chercher Shaolan. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici toute seule. »

« Fais ce que je te dis. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Mais la personne qui a lancé ses flèches. »

« Elle est partie. Vite Tomoyo. »

Tomoyo partit à contre cœur à l'appartement de Feng en la laissant seule derrière elle.

-OoOoO-

Le descendant n'était pas rester dans la rue quand il avait vu Feng utiliser une carte. Donc il ne savait pas qu'elle était blessée et vulnérable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la personne qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps-la avait toujours été sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais voulu croire que la maîtresse des cartes aurait pu être Feng. Maintenant il était devant les faits. Par contre, maintenant elle se méfierait sûrement. Il allait la laisser baigner dans l'incertitude et quand elle retrouverait la sécurité, il attaquerait. Oui ! Bientôt il aurait les cartes et Feng serait à lui qu'elle le veuille ou non.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan fut surpris d'entendre le carillon de l'entrée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retourna devant Tomoyo. Celle-ci était rouge, semblait essoufflée, mais surtout paniqués.

« Fengestblésséeilfautquetuviennessinonellevamourir ! »

« Tomoyo plus lentement, je n'ai rien compris. »

« Feng… blessé… vite… suis-moi. »

Tomoyo avait pris la main de Shaolan et l'entraînait à sa suite, tout en parlant. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que Shaolan pourrait faire quelques choses pour sauver Feng. Quand les deux arrivèrent dans la rue, Shaolan remarqua aussitôt Feng étendue au sol. Une mare de sang s'agrandissait doucement sous la femme. Shaolan se mit aussitôt à courir pour aller la rejoindre.

« FENG ! ! ! »

Le magicien s'accroupi près de la jeune femme. Sans perdre de temps, Shaolan mit sa main sur la blessure. Il se concentra pour pouvoir guérir la jeune femme. Mais les pouvoirs du jeune homme ne pouvaient rien faire, bloqués par la barrière magique de la magicienne. Tomoyo pleurait en regardant les deux magiciens. Shaolan se mit à secouer doucement la maîtresse des cartes.

« Mon amour, il faut que tu te réveilles. Il faut que tu enlèves ton bouclier. »

Tout était si lumineux. Devant Feng se tenait une femme. La lumière semblait venir d'elle. Elle souriait à Feng. Puis soudainement, la magicienne entendit la voix de Shaolan. La voix de celui-ci semblait paniqué, mais Feng n'avait pas le goût de quitter la lumière. Par contre, quand elle regarda l'ange celle-ci lui fit comprendre de retourner vers la voix.

Feng ouvrit les yeux, aussitôt elle ressentit une immense douleur. Elle voulait retourner à la lumière, là où elle n'avait pas mal.

« Non, Feng reste avec moi, mon ange. »

Feng tourna le regard vers Shaolan. Il avait le regard paniqué. Feng y vit une immense tristesse. Elle ne voulait plus le voir triste.

« Feng, il faut que tu enlèves ton bouclier. »

Les paroles de Shaolan finirent par se rentre au cerveau embrumé de Feng. Enlever son bouclier, mais si elle le faisait Shaolan sentirait que son aura magique était celui de Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas lui apprendre comme cela. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix. Puis une idée germa dans son cerveau.

Shaolan vit une carte de Sakura apparaître devant lui. La carte du passé était devant lui, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Feng, que fais-tu ? »

« Fais-moi plaisir, utilise la carte. »

« Après que je t'ai soigné, je ferais tous ce que tu voudras. Mais maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ton bouclier. »

« Shaolan, avant de l'enlever, je veux que tu saches qui je suis. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, mais j'avais tellement peur »

« Feng on n'a pas une minute à perdre. »

« Quand tu seras de retour, je serais sûrement évanouie. Pour enlever mon bouclier, tu n'auras qu'à mettre la main sur mon front en disant mon véritable nom. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici toute seule. »

« Tomoyo est là. Shaolan fait ça pour moi. »

Shaolan regarda Feng puis la carte. Il finit par mettre la main sur celle-ci.

-OoOoO-

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Shaolan reconnut la maison de Fujitaka. D'ailleurs, Fujitaka était assis sur le sofa. Shaolan alla pour lui parler quand il se rappela qu'il était dans le passé de Feng. Le passé de Feng était lié à Fujitaka, Shaolan trouvait cela étrange. Le magicien se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Le cœur de Shaolan s'arrêta, il voyait Sakura descendre les escaliers. Sa Sakura ! Mais quelques choses semblait la préoccuper, elle semblait si triste. Derrière elle se tenait Eriol, lui aussi n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Tu es prête pour l'illusion Sakura » dit Eriol en arrivant dans le salon.

« Oui, mais laisse-moi le dire à Shaolan. »

« Il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je disparaisse sans lui dire. Qu'il soit dans le secret ne changeras rien ! »

« Tout le monde sait que la maîtresse des cartes est fiancée avec le descendant de la famille Li. Il faut que sa peine soit véridique. »

« C'est cruel ce que tu me demande. »

« J'aimerais tellement avoir une autre solution. Tu as trouvé un nom ? »

« Oui, Feng Segawa. »

Le décor s'estompa pour laisser la place à un cimetière. Shaolan reconnu où il se trouvait, c'était l'enterrement de Sakura. Il se voyait avec Tomoyo. Par contre, il était près d'Eriol. Il pouvait enfin voir de près la femme qui était avec lui. Shaolan put surtout sentir l'aura magique de la femme qu'Eriol essayait de cacher. L'aura magique de Sakura, qui était donc parfaitement en vie cette journée là.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan était revenu dans le présent. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien comprit. Il sortit le médaillon qui ne le quittait jamais. Il le tourna pour voir le nom de Feng gravé au dos. Elle lui avait laissé des indices au cas où elle le reverrait mais lui ne les avait pas comprit. Shaolan remarqua une chaîne au cou de la magicienne, il la tira. Elle avait au bout un médaillon en forme de sabre avec le nom de Shaolan gravé au dos. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Shaolan. Il mit sa main sur le front de la jeune femme.

« SAKURA. »

-OoOoO-


	23. CHAPITRE XXIII

**CHAPITRE 23** **TOI ! ! ! ! !**

Feng ouvrit les yeux. La veille, elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux. Le soleil chassait la noirceur de la chambre. Feng tira les draps par-dessus sa tête, elle voulait encore dormir un peu. La malchance s'acharnait sur elle, des coups à la porte de la chambre la réveillèrent cinq minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie.

« FENG DEBOUT » cria Yukito derrière celle-ci

« Laisse-moi dormir »

Yukito entra dans la chambre et tira sur les couvertures.

« HEY ! ! ! Mes couvertures ! ! ! »

« Tu travailles ce matin, alors debout et plus vite que ça. »

« Je suis malade. Je reste ici. »

« Tu as pris trois mois de congé et tu recommences à travailler aujourd'hui. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ce lit. Tu ne le quittes presque plus depuis trois mois, c'est fini maintenant. »

« Tu es un monstre. J'aurais pu mourir. »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas. Aller à la douche. »

« Non ! »

Yukito prit Feng dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la salle de bain. Une fois rendus, il la mit dans la douche et partit l'eau froide. Un cri inhumain sortit de la jeune femme quand elle sentit l'eau glacée sur son corps. Yukito sortit rapidement de la salle de bain avant que la magicienne ait la capacité de se venger.

Il se rendit dans le salon où Nakuru était assise sur le sofa. Yukito s'assit à côté d'elle, aussitôt la gardienne alla se blottir dans ses bras.

« Tu as réussi à la sortir du lit. »

« Elle est sous la douche. »

Nakuru poussa un soupir. Yukito et elle restaient avec Feng depuis trois mois, depuis qu'elle avait été blessée. La maîtresse des cartes n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis. La blessure avait parfaitement guéri. En fait, quand Shaolan l'avait ramené à l'appartement, Feng n'avait déjà plus rien. Mais Shaolan était parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille et n'avait plus donné de nouvelle. Tomoyo avait essayé de le rejoindre, mais personne ne savait où il était. Feng avait pris tous les jours de congé qu'elle avait droit et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne sortait que pour manger et encore seulement une fois par jour. Yukito avait essayé de la réconforter, mais sa maîtresse ne se laissait pas approcher. Nakuru et lui restaient avec elle pour être sûr qu'elle s'alimente au moins. Aujourd'hui, il fallait seulement qu'ils réussissent à ce qu'elle retourne au travail.

-OoOoO-

Feng était en boule dans le font de la douche. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle savait que lorsqu'il serait au courant, il lui en voudrait. Elle n'avait même pas pu s'expliquer, il était parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle n'avait vu que Tomoyo dans la pièce, elle avait su qu'il était parti. Elle avait espéré qu'il revienne, mais les semaines était passés et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elle voulait mourir, mais même cela, elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen que les cartes ne reviennent pas au descendant à sa mort. Il faudrait qu'elles soient ailleurs à sa mort.

Et soudainement, Feng eu une idée. Elle se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas lui avoir pensé auparavant. Comme cela, elle pourrait se faire tuer tranquillement par le descendant et les cartes ne seraient tout de même pas à lui.

-OoOoO-

Yukito fut surpris de voir Feng sortir de la chambre. Elle était habillée avec un des tailleurs qu'elle portait pour aller travailler. Lui qui pensait être obligé de se battre avec elle. Feng regarda Yukito et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Feng » dit Nakuru « Tu veux manger quelque chose »

« Je n'ai pas très faim »

« Il faut que tu manges ma fleur de cerisier » dit Yukito

Yukito entraîna la magicienne vers la cuisine. Par contre, aussitôt qu'elle vit de la nourriture, Feng couru vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle fut de retour dans la cuisine, elle était blanche comme un drap. Elle se prit une tasse de café pour faire passer le goût de bile dans sa gorge.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Yukito

« Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien, sûrement le stress »

« Tu me le dirais si tu avais quelque chose »

« Je n'ai rien, enfin je crois »

« Tu devrais aller voir un médecin »

« Tu t'inquiète trop Yuki. Je vais bien. Je te promets que si je continue à me sentir mal, je vais aller voir quelqu'un »

Yukito s'approcha de Feng et l'embrassa sur le front. Que ferait-il pour qu'elle soit heureuse ? Le gardien n'aurait jamais pensé que Shaolan aurait fuit comme cela. Personne n'était capable d'avoir de ses nouvelles, même Meiling ne savait pas où il était. Comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre ! S'il l'avait devant lui, Yukito lui donnerait des baffes. Mais en même temps, il le comprenait d'être déçu par le mensonge qu'ils lui avaient dit.

-OoOoO-

Feng regarda la grille devant elle. Elle n'espérait pas la revoir un jour. Elle ne pensait pas avoir la chance d'y revenir. Yukito et Nakuru croyaient qu'elle était au travail. Même ses collègues croyaient qu'elle était dans son bureau. En fait, elle était entrée dans son bureau et avait utilisé une carte pour aller chez la famille Li. Elle avait quelque chose à y déposer pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Yelan arriva dans l'allée, devançant le coup de sonnette de la maîtresse des cartes.

« Il n'est pas ici Sakura » dit Yelan

« Je ne le cherche pas. Je comprends très bien qu'il ne veuille plus me revoir. J'aurais sûrement eu la même réaction. »

« Il reviendra, il ne peut faire autrement »

« Pourquoi ne pourrait-il faire autrement ? »

« Vous êtes destinés à être ensemble »

« Je ne crois plus vraiment au destin. Et surtout pas à mon destin sentimental. Je crois que je vais vivre dans un désert de sentiment. »

« Laisse-lui le temps d'avaler la pilule »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore beaucoup de temps »

Feng entra dans la maison. Elle retrouva rapidement son chemin vers la chambre de Shaolan. Elle y déposa ce qu'elle avait apporté et sorti rapidement avant que les souvenirs reviennent la hantée. En retournant vers l'entrée, Feng rencontra Meiling.

« SAKURA »

La magicienne ses retrouva dans les bras de la chinoise avant qu'elle ait pu battre des paupières. Elle qui avait cru que la chinoise lui en voudrait pour ses mensonges.

« Tu sais que c'est drôle de penser que tu es Sakura. »

« Je suis Feng. Sakura est morte, il y a cinq ans. Une seule personne pourra peut-être la faire revivre. »

« Il va revenir. Il faut le comprendre, il a eu tout un choc. C'est drôle de penser qu'il est retombé amoureux de la même personne. Je crois qu'il veut te faire ressentir comment il s'est senti quand tu es morte. Euh ! disparue ! Enfin tu me comprends. »

« Et toi, tu vas bien ? Ça va avec Gavin ? »

« C'est encore comme si on était en lune de miel. Oh ! Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Gavin. Tu vas être la première à le savoir »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis enceinte »

« Félicitation »

« Dans 8 mois, je vais continuer la ligné des Nomura. Au fait, Tomoyo a choisi un nom pour la petite. »

« Non, elle dit qu'elle lui donnera un nom seulement quand Shaolan reviendra à la raison. Son meilleur ami lui manque. »

« Aussitôt qu'il revient, je le tire par les oreilles jusqu'à Tomoyo »

« Bonne chance ! Il faut que j'y retourne avant qu'une personne se rende compte que je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon bureau. »

Feng dit aurevoir à Meiling et sortit de la résidence Li. Elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison. Yelan était à la porte et Feng eu juste le temps de voir qu'elle la regardait avec les yeux ronds avant de partir. Une fois dans son bureau, Feng se demanda ce que Yelan avait vu pour avoir l'air surpris.

-OoOoO-

Shaolan leva la tête vers la maison familiale. Il était heureux d'être revenu chez lui. Devant la maison, il y avait deux silhouettes. Celle devant la porte, il devina que c'était sa mère. Pour l'autre, elle disparu avant qu'il puisse la reconnaître. Une magicienne, mais il était trop loin pour sentir son aura et deviné qui c'était.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, sa mère lui lança un drôle de regard. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le prit dans ses bras. Shaolan n'avait pas été serré dans les bras de Yelan souvent, peut-être enfant, mais pas depuis l'adolescence. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur maternelle.

« Ne me refait jamais ça, partir sans me le dire. » dit Yelan

« J'avais besoin d'être seul. »

« Peut-être, mais la prochaine fois tu dis à ta mère que tu pars. Ah ! C'est vrai, tu as une cousine qui veut te tuer. »

« Je crois que je vais retourner où j'étais »

« Pas question ! »

Shaolan sourit et suivit sa mère à l'intérieur.

« Je vais aller porter mes bagages dans ma chambre. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on reportait la morale que tu veux me faire à plus tard, le décalage horaire ne me fait pas, je suis épuisé ! »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Pérou »

« Quand tu t'éloignes, tu ne le fais pas à peu près. Allez va dormir, ma morale sera pour ton réveil. »

Shaolan monta rapidement dans sa chambre. En entrant, il sentit l'aura. Il ne croyait pas être obliger de faire face à ce qu'il avait fuit si vite. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'aura d'une personne, ce n'était pas assez imposant. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, d'où semblait venir l'aura. À l'intérieur, il y avait une enveloppe avec son nom dessus et en dessous le livre de Sakura. Mais que faisait-il là ? Shaolan prit la lettre et la lit.

_Cher Shaolan,_

_Je ne sais même pas si tu voudras lire cette lettre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti pendant toutes ses années. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité quand tu es arrivé en Angleterre, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. En fait, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi dans la même situation. Je te laisse mon livre, les cartes sont à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas à les avoir avec moi pour les utiliser. Le descendant sait maintenant où me trouver, il finira par attaquer. Je ne sais pas comment ça ses passera, mais je suis morte depuis si longtemps. Si Kéro te rejoint, tu deviendras en possession des pouvoirs des cartes. Je suis désolée de te donner cette croix à porter, mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance._

Sakura

Shaolan remarqua les traces de larmes sur le papier, l'encre avait coulé par endroit. Il lui en avait voulu pendant une semaine, après il avait arrêté de réfléchir. Il était fou de cette fille depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Sa mère avait raison, il était de son destin d'être avec la maîtresse des cartes. Mais, il avait tout de même sa fierté, il ne pouvait retourner dans ses bras après seulement une semaine. Trois mois était ce qu'il pouvait attendre de plus long avant de la retrouver. Son billet d'avion pour le Japon l'attendait déjà pour le lendemain. Par contre, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que la vie de Sakura était en danger. Maudit orgueil, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu aussitôt ? Depuis combien de temps cette lettre attendait son retour ? Puis Shaolan se rappela la magicienne à son arrivé. Il avait manqué Sakura de quelques secondes. Il appela pour devancer son vol. Chanceux un vol partait dans deux heures.

-OoOoO-

Feng retournait à son appartement. Sa première journée de travail avait été épuisante. Il avait fallu qu'elle regarde tous les dossiers qui l'attendaient depuis trois mois, sans parler des nouveaux qui voulaient ses services.

Feng arrêta dans un parc. Elle s'assis sur une balançoire. Le fait d'être aller porter son livre chez Shaolan l'avait rendu triste, c'était s'avouer qu'elle pourrait ne pas revenir d'un combat avec le descendant. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Même si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être vivante depuis six ans.

Feng regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne, ce n'était pas normale. Il aurait dû avoir d'autre personne à cette heure-ci. Feng finit par voir une personne approcher. Quand elle fut assez proche pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage, Feng sut que son heure était arrivée. Feng se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Bonsoir Lily » dit Feng en arrivant devant elle

« Tu as tué mes deux frères. »

« Ah ! C'est tes deux frères. Je ne les ai pas tués. »

« Non ! »

« Non, mais disons qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous contacter. Une fois qu'ils savaient qui j'étais, je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir. »

« Ils sont encore en vie »

« Oui et peux importe ce qui se passera ce soir, ils vont retrouver leur apparence après. »

Lily la regarda et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux. La pensée de la mort de ses frères l'avait presque rendu folle. Ils étaient son univers et les savoir en vie lui redonna de l'espoir. Elle pria presque pour que le résultat soit du côté de la maîtresse des cartes même si elle aimait beaucoup le descendant.

Une ombre approcha et Feng eut une intuition en la voyant arriver. Elle connaissait cette personne et elle aurait dû y penser. Cette personne avait voyagé tellement souvent qu'elle aurait dû savoir qu'il la cherchait. Tout ce temps-là, elle était à côté de lui.

« Bonsoir David » (NdA Qui avait deviné ?)

« Bonsoir Feng »

« Je suppose que tu es ici pour les cartes ! »

« Principalement »

« Tu m'as cherché si loin et pourtant j'étais devant toi ! »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose »

-OoOoO-

L'avion avait été retardée. Shaolan venait seulement d'arriver à Tokyo. Il sauta dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva et donna l'adresse de l'appartement de Feng. Étrangement, à seulement trois coins de rue de son appartement, le taxi se retrouva dans un bouchon de circulation. Mais le magicien sentit un aura magique très puissant, mais qui lui était complètement inconnue. Il paya le taxi et partit en direction de l'aura qu'il ressentait.

-OoOoO-

Le combat entre David et Feng était violent. Lily ne s'en mêlait pas, elle était là pour retenir les gardiens de la maîtresse d'intervenir, s'ils venaient à arriver. David attaquait la magicienne pour qu'elle laisse tomber le bouclier qui ne laissait pas voir son aura. Lui-même, aussitôt qu'il avait commencé à lancer ses attaques, avait été obligé de laisser tomber sa barrière. Mais rien ne semblait détruire cette barricade. Par contre, David se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de s'épuiser. Feng avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour faire l'allée retour entre Tokyo et Hong Kong. Et depuis quelques semaines, elle se fatiguait plus vite qu'à la normale.

Après une vingtaine de minute de combat, David réussit à utiliser une brèche dans la protection de la maîtresse des cartes. Feng se retrouva immobilisée à une dizaine de mètre du sol, elle n'était plus capable de bouger et elle ne voyait pas quelle carte pourrait lui venir en aide.

David était devant elle. Il flottait dans les airs comme s'il avait pris appui sur des nuages.

« Tu es à ma merci. Tu sais qu'il aurait un moyen pour que tu restes en vie ! »

« Je ne te donnerai jamais mes cartes de mon plein gré. »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu gardes tes cartes, mais tu m'appartiens de corps, de cœur et d'esprit. »

« Plutôt mourir ! Fais-moi plaisir tue-moi vite. J'ai hâte de ne plus voir ton visage. »

David leva la main pour caresser la joue de la magicienne. Feng tourna la tête, voulant éviter le contact. Quelque chose sembla intrigué le descendant qui laissa descendre sa main jusqu'au ventre de la maîtresse. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres (NdA je sens que tout le monde sens venir la suite)

« Je suis sûr que tu veux vivre en fait. Je ne croyais pas que c'était vraiment sérieux avec ton chinois. Tu sais qu'il était le petit ami de l'ancienne maîtresse des cartes. Il doit fantasmer sur les femmes avec des pouvoirs. »

« Je ne veux plus vivre. Et puis, je ne suis pas avec Shaolan. »

« Donc il n'est pas au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

David approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Feng, elle put sentir son souffle lorsqu'il lui murmura doucement.

« Que tu es enceinte ! » (NdA Et oui ! Mais tout le monde avait deviné avec les petits indices que j'ai laissés depuis le début. Non !)

Feng le regarda les yeux ronds. Enceinte ! Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Un petit être qui prenait vie dans son ventre. Ça expliquerait sa fatigue et ses nausées matinales. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris auparavant ? Il fallait qu'elle se battre, mais elle était si fatiguée.

« À voir tes yeux, tu ne le savais pas. Plutôt drôle ! »

« LÂCHE-LA »

Une tornade de vent vient décrocher Feng et la descendit doucement jusqu'à Shaolan qui était entré dans le parc. Il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait.

« Shaolan »

« Mon ange, il faut que tu te battes »

« Je suis si fatigué »

« Enlève ton bouclier, ça te gruge trop d'énergie à le garder. »

« Je suis morte »

Shaolan mis sa main sur le front de la maîtresse des cartes. Si elle ne voulait pas l'enlever, il l'obligerait à le faire.

« Je t'aime Sakura »

Sakura leva les yeux vers Shaolan en même temps que le bouclier s'enleva. Shaolan lui tendit sa clé qu'elle avait laissée avec son livre. Sakura sourit. Elle se tourna vers David.

« Clé qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile montre-moi ta véritable forme. C'est moi Sakura ta maîtresse qui te l'ordonne » (NdA Pas trop sûre je l'ai fais de mémoire et elle est plutôt défaillante normalement. )

Sakura s'était mise à flotter dans les airs tout en évoquant sa clé. Les cartes de Sakura tournoyaient autour d'elle, comme si elles étaient heureuses de retrouver leur maîtresse.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es morte » bégaya David

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on dit. ERASE »

La carte enveloppa David. Quand la brume disparue, David était couché au sol. Sakura chancela et tomba dans les bras de Shaolan. Lily s'approcha de la maîtresse des cartes.

« C'est fini » dit-elle

« Oui, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Ils ont été complètement effacer. »

« Pour mes frères »

« Ils t'attendrent chez Eriol en Angleterre. Dis leurs que je suis désolée.

Lily partit du parc. Sakura ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le torse de Shaolan.

« Alors tout est fini » dit Shaolan

« Non, tout commence » répondit Sakura en mettant les mains du magicien sur son ventre.


	24. ÉPILOGUE

Bonjour tout le monde et voilà l'épilogue. J'avais dit que je répondrais au reviews, mais je vais envoyer un chapitre pour cela. Désolé mais je viens d'arriver et je n'ai que quelques minutes et je repars. Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer la fin (même si c'est très court, on sait jamais j'aurai peut-être l'inspiration pour une suite, mais peut-être plus tard)… 

**ÉPILOGUE**

_6 mois plus tard_

La chambre était d'un blanc immaculé, il y avait deux lit, mais un seul était occupé. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année l'occupait. Ses cheveux couleur miel étaient collés à son front et ses tempes par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pendant plus de douze heures. La femme était épuisée et ne voulait que dormir, mais pas avant d'avoir vu le fruit de tous ses efforts.

Un homme entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Un éblouissant sourire illuminait ses traits. Il s'approcha et embrassa le front de la femme. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Comment vas-tu mon ange ? »

« Je suis épuisée et je te le dis tout de suite, je ne recommencerais pas de sitôt. »

« On m'avait averti que tu dirais que c'est de ma faute. »

« Mais c'est de ta faute, tu avais juste… »

L'homme l'embrassa. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour qu'elle ne commence son discours. Le léger raclement de gorge de l'infirmière ramena à l'ordre le jeune couple.

« Monsieur et madame Li, je vous amène le petit ange » dit l'infirmière en poussant un berceau dans la chambre.

« Donnez-la moi ! » demanda Sakura

L'infirmière lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et sortit de la chambre pour laisser le couple dans leur petite bulle. Ils étaient magnifiques tous les trois ensemble. Shaolan regardait sa fille dans les bras de Sakura, elle était le plus bel être qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle était une partie de lui. Elle était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Comment va-t-on appeler ce petit ange » dit Sakura

« Pourquoi pas Feng ! »

« Shaolan ! Tu me vois, la présenter à ceux qui m'ont connu avec ce nom-là. Ils ont déjà de la difficulté à m'appeler Sakura. »

« Je trouve que c'est un prénom magnifique. Allez Saki ! »

« Ne me fait pas ses yeux-là. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux y résister. »

« Je trouve que Feng Li lui irait très bien. »

Sakura sourit à son époux et reporta son regard vers le petit ange dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle allait céder et que la nouvelle héritière de la famille Li se nommerait Feng. Sakura espérait qu'il allait lui porter chance.

« On va avoir beaucoup de visite demain. Eriol, Yukito, Nakuru, Kaho, Sarah et Colin arrivent d'Angleterre. Ma famille devrait aussi arriver demain. »

« Je suppose que la mienne est dans la salle d'attente. »

« Tu sais que tu pourrais être une voyante. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher. »

« Tu serais un amour. »

« Je le suis toujours. »

Shaolan se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles toutes douces de Sakura. Elle le regarda sortir de la chambre. Depuis six mois, elle vivait dans un rêve. Le fait d'avoir gagné son combat contre David lui avait redonné une vie plus normale, sans le stress d'être découverte. Elle souhaitait que rien ne vienne briser son équilibre, mais elle savait que si ça arrivait, elle ne serait plus seule. Shaolan serait toujours là pour elle.


End file.
